Clases de Sexualidad
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: No es fácil entender los tiempos modernos para los Ancient y no solo en cosas como los coches o los telefonos, la sexualidad es todo un mundo, así que cuando Galia queda embarazada de no-se-sabe-quién otra vez... no queda más remedio que pedirle al médico de la familia que de unas clases de sexo seguro... y este no es otro que Suiza. ¿Sobrevivirá al intento?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Insisto, la mitad de los Ancients son nuestros! y tres cuartas partes de los brits! no te pongas gallito Himaruya, aunque no sé que hace entonces esto en Fanfiction y no en fictionpress. Ups._

* * *

 **Clases de Sexualidad**

Gales siente una perturbación en la fuerza mientras existe en su cama el Cardiff. Galia se levanta de la cama en su casa en Roma y se va directa a vomitar. Después de un buen rato de vomitar, en pijama, despeinada y con ojeras de un palmo, sale a la cocina donde Roma molesta a Britania antes de irse a la Universidad. Qué novedad.

—... dicho ya que deeeeejes de decirle a la gente que estoy menoplastica o como se diga! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Sólo hace calor!

—¿Y por qué es que tienes calor? Porque lo est... —se detiene al notar la cara que trae la gala.

—Porque hace calor en este sitio infernal que... —se gira a ver qué es lo que mira y levanta las cejas al notarlo también —. ¡Oh! ¡Galia!

—Nnnn... —susurra ella con los ojos a media asta.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Te ves fatal! —Roma deja su taza de café en la encimera y se le acerca.

—Cielos... Vaya que te ves fatal, ¿estás enferma? —pregunta Britania coincidiendo con Roma. Galia cierra los ojos y asiente echándose un poco sobre Roma para que la abrace, claro, él lo hace —¡Oh, qué mal! ¿Del estómago? ¿Qué comiste ayer?

—No, sí cenamos Germania, Egipto y yo lo mismo —responde Roma abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda. Galia se le esconde un poco en el cuello, mareada de nauseas.

—¿Y entonces? A ver... Te hago una infusión de hierbas a ver si te sientes mejor... —lo único útil que sabe hacer Britania en la cocina.

—Quizás deberíamos ir al médico... —Roma la acaricia y le peina un poco el pelo.

—¿Para qué le den un montón de pastillas tontas que la hagan sentir peor? Mejor vamos a ver hasta donde se arregla con esto.

—Ven, vamos al sofá —el romano la levanta de debajo de las rodillas para llevarla—. Que se tome las hierbas a ver si se encuentra mejor y si no, la llevas al médico, que yo hoy tengo programado las presentaciones de trabajos con los alumnos, no puedo no ir.

—Uhhh... tengo clases todo el día corriendo... ¿Y tú no tenías examen hoy, Galia? —grita un poco desde la cocina terminando de preparar el té.

—Pues le digo a las secres que no iréis a clase hoy, yo no puedo faltar —sigue Roma sentándola y dejando que se eche un poco sobre sí.

Britania suspira, porque es que conoce además a Galia que definitivamente estando enferma no puede quedarse sola. Vuelve a la sala con el té.

—¿Te duele algo?

—Nnnn —vuelve a esconderse en Roma con los ojos cerrados, así blandita y mareada. Britania se pone en cuclillas poniéndole las manos en las piernas. Ella la mira girando la cara un poquito.

—A ver... Tómate esto... Sabe mal y no tiene azúcar, pero vas a sentirte mejor —le acerca la taza —, ¿te duele algo?

—Estoy mareada y tengo sueño... llevo toda la noche vomitando —toma la taza y mira el contenido oliéndolo con una arcada.

—No vayas hoy, Galiae, yo me ocupo de vigilar tu examen. Es después de comer, ¿verdad?

Britania mira a Roma de reojo y le acerca otra vez la taza a Galia.

—Está en mi despacho, en el cajón —susurra y asiente ella llevándose la taza a los labios y dando un sorbito. Aguanta tres segundos antes de levantarse y salir corriendo a la cocina a vomitar.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tú lo has preparado no me parece una reacción tan exagerada —bromea Roma para Britania. La británica levanta las cejas al verla salir corriendo y luego fulmina a Roma un poquito.

—Ja-Ja... Hasta tú te has aliviado con mis tés, ¿recuerdas el día después de la fiesta esa de las sardinas? Así que, shut up! —se defiende levantándose y pensando que con lo frágil que es Galia quizás no iría mal ir de verdad al doctor. Él sonríe y le da un beso rápido.

—Anda, llévala al médico y dime qué le pasa cuando lo sepáis. Me voy.

Se sonroja un poco y se relame un instante asintiendo y yendo hacia la cocina. Galia suspira limpiándose la boca, sintiéndose cansadísima.

—Ay Galia... ¿Pero de dónde es que estás así?... ¿Te sentías mal ayer?

—No tanto, también vomité pero no.

—¿Vomitaste ayer también? Mmm...

La mira y asiente, acercándose a ella también para que la abrace como lo hacía Roma. Britania lo hace considerablemente más torpe e incómoda.

—Y... ¿Qué crees?

—No lo sé, me siento maaal y tengo sueñooo —lloriquea.

—Vaaale, vale, ¿por qué no vas a tomarte el té? Es que si estás vomitando desde ayer no vas a mejorar así como así. ¿Quieres ir al doctor?

—Es que me hace vomitar más —la mira desconsoladita y asiente.

—¿Sí quieres ir de verdad? —le hace una especie de suave cariño en la mejilla, torpecito... —. Vamos entonces a que te vistas.

La gala asiente y deja que la lleve.

Y así es como están un rato más tarde sentadas en la sala de espera del doctor... Britania protestando de la medicina moderna y Galia con la cabeza contra la pared, mareada. Finalmente, llaman a Galia y tras un breve cuestionario la maaaandan a hacer pis en un botecito. Y Galia pregunta por qué a todo.

—Para hacerle pruebas y saber qué es lo que tiene —le explica la chica con una jeringa en la mano para sacarle sangre, le sonríe amablemente.

—No quiero que me pinchen... —mira la aguja y se esconde un poco detrás de Britania. Ya nos lo imaginábamos.

—Pero necesito sacarle sangre... Aquí tengo en la requisición que el doctor ha pedido unas pruebas de laboratorio

—Pero duele y no me gusta.

—Galiaaaa... Sólo es un piquetito —la anima Britania que no es como que ella se fuera a dejar sin protestar, claro, pero es muy fácil decirlo.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? Lo que me pasa es que vomito mucho...

—Estamos confirmando una prueba... —le sonríe—. No tomará nada de tiempo.

—¿Qué prueba? Ni me ha dicho qué hacer para no vomitar.

La chica le sonríe.

—Es una prueba de embarazo. Ha salido positiva la de la orina y queremos confirmar con una de sangre —resume la chica asumiendo lo que es tan evidente para todos como lo es para ella. Galia levanta las cejas porque evidentemente, no lo es.

—What?! —chilla Britania. La chica vacila un poco al notar que quizás metió la pata un poco.

—¿Pero cómo? Si ni tengo tripa —se mira el estomago.

—Oh... ¿No se lo dijo la doctora? —parpadea.

—¿Decirle qué? ¡¿Cómo va a estar embarazada?! —pregunta Britania también mirándole el plano abdomen.

—Ehm... Debe tener pocas semanas, la doctora sacará la fecha de acuerdo a su última menstruación —explica —. ¿Puede sentarse aquí y darme su brazo para que pueda volver con la doctora y que le explique todo lo necesario?

—¿Pocas semanas? ¿Cuántas pocas semanas?

—Pues dependerá de la fecha de su última regla... —explica —, mire, espere un poquito aquí e iré por ella para que le explique en lo que le tomamos la muestra.

—Si ya sabe qué me pasa no me la tome —recoge los brazos y mira a Britania—. ¿Cuándo fue la última regla?

—Es que hay que confirmar... —susurra la chica rindiéndose y saliendo por la doctora.

—Mmm... A mediados del mes pasado —se muerde el labio y mira a Galia medio fulminante.

—Pero estuve con Germania en el cumpleaños de Roma hace tres semanas.

Britania se humedece los labios (pensando que eso sería menos grave, sinceramente).

—Y con Cymru... ¿Antes y después? Cuando... Bloody hell, de verdad no sé si quiero saberlo...

La doctora, que es jovencita y sonriente también, abre la puerta y se acerca al escritorio donde estaba la técnica que pretendía tomar la muestra.

—Ah, pero Cymru no cuenta —responde ignorando la doctora. Britania parpadea con eso.

—¿Qué es lo que no cuenta, Galia?

—Pues no cuenta, es tu hijo, no puede hacer eso —las creencias raras de Galia.

—¿Por qué no puede? —pregunta ella sí girándose a mirar a la doctora de reojo.

—Porque es tu hijo.

—¿Y a ti te parece que yo no tengo hijos suficientes como para demostrar que eso de procrear sí que se nos da?

La doctora considera esta una plática un poco rara, dada la edad aparente de las dos chicas.

—Pero... oh, ¿crees que sea suyo?

Britania aprieta los ojos.

—Ehm… Veo que ya le explicaron que es lo que tiene... ¡Muchas felicidades! —la doctora sonríe interrumpiendo. Galia levanta las cejas volviéndose a la doctora—. Querría confirmar de todos modos con una prueba de embarazo de sangre —explica —, pero las de orina son muy confiables, puedo casi asegurarle que está embarazada, aunque tiene poco tiempo pero los síntomas coinciden con el resultado. ¿Quiere decirme su fecha de última regla? Podemos hacer el cálculo fácilmente...

—A mediados del mes pasado.

—Depende de la fecha exacta, pero podría tener entre tres y cinco semanas de embarazo.

—¡Podría ser Germania! ¿Sabes la fecha exacta? —le pregunta a Britania y esta se talla los ojos haciendo memoria.

—Si es de Germania... —piensa en voz alta. Galia la mira —. Fue al principio de las vacaciones... ¿No? Los primeros días —la mira de reojo.

—Ah, sí, en la semana sagrada.

Britania mira a Galia de reojo y asiente.

—Ah... Semana Santa. Vale, siendo así... Es más atrás —la doctora saca su calculadora.

—¿Qué vas a decirle a... Cymru?

—Pues... nada. ¿Debería decírselo? Nunca se lo dije a Rome y Germania hasta que Austria y Francia ya nacieron.

—Tres semanas con seis días si fue el doce de Abril. Los días pueden variar... Un par más, un par menos —interrumpe la doctora. Galia la mira y la doctora le sonríe —. Por favor deje que le hagan un examen de sangre, o vuelva lo antes que pueda. Aquí tiene una receta para comprar unas vitaminas, necesitamos hacer seguimientos mensuales de aquí al término del parto...

—Es que no me gusta que me pinchen —vuelve a recoger los brazos.

—Ya lo sé, pero... Es importante que veamos sus niveles para saber que todo va bien —le explica y sonríe —. Mire, venga el lunes ya que esté más tranquila, y yo misma me encargaré de pincharla sin que le duela.

Galia la mira fijamente y no piensa volver.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —pregunta Britania que no considera tampoco importante el asunto del pinchazo en lo absoluto.

—¿Crees que debería decírselo a Cymru? —se levanta Galia tomando eso como una afirmación, no una pregunta. Britania se levanta también junto con la doctora ignorada, que le pone la receta a Galia en la mano.

—Antes que nada deberías pensar bien... ¿De quién es? Potencialmente podría ser mi... Bloody hell —protesta Britania tirando de ella.

—Pues si es del día doce no puede ser de Germania porque fue el veintiuno.

—No, ella dijo que el doce era la fecha de la regla... Y que era de tres semanas y seis días atrás de ahora. O eso es lo que yo entendí, que sería... Antes del veintiuno de todos modos... ¿Quizás el dieciséis? ¿Cuándo te acostaste con Cymru?

—El fin de semana... el veintiuno también —se lo piensa un poco. Britania hace los ojos en blanco con eso porque tenía la esperanza idiota de que le dijera que esa semana no se habían acostado.

—¿Segura? ¿Segura? ¿Segura? Antes del cumpleaños de Rome... ¿Qué hiciste esa semana? ¿Segura que... no es de Rome? ¿O de alguien más?

—Ah... quizás es de Rome, porque le dije que a la semana siguiente iba a venir Cymru y ya sabes cómo se pone.

Britania se sonroja un poco.

—Entonces esa semana no te acostaste más que con Rome... Y luego el fin de semana con Cymru... Y luego el lunes con Rome... Y con Cymru.

—Con Germania y Cymru el lunes.

—Eso, Germania. En conclusión, no tienes idea de quién podría ser el padre...

(Para variar, comenta Austria aparte)

El teléfono de Britania vuelve a sonar por vez quince porque Roma es un HISTÉRICO a veces y le sabe mal no haber podido acompañarla al médico. Britania saca su teléfono y hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué le decimos a Rome?

—No lo sé, antes no era tan complicado, no tenía que saberlo todo el mundo.

—Antes no vivías con ellos, tampoco. Van a darse cuenta tarde o temprano... —mira el teléfono en su mano —. Si lo dices, van a preguntar de quién es...

Galia piensa en ello un poco desconsolada.

—¿Tú qué harías? Cymru se va a enfadar conmigo si sabe que he ido con Rome y Germania... y Rome se va a enfadar si le digo que es de Cymru... y Germania... va a enfadarse y a ponerse nervioso sea como sea.

Britania aprieta los ojos con todos esos panoramas, pensando que quizás sería bueno que Gales se enfadara con ella y terminaran la relación que tanto le irrita de una buena vez... Aunque bueno, Gales parecía genuinamente contento... Aunque el que fuera de él la hacía ABUELA del hijo de Galia.

—¿Tú de quién querrías que fuera?

—Yo los quiero mucho a los tres... aunque de Rome y Germania ya tengo uno de cada —nos encanta Galia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que querrías que fuera del burro de Cymru?

—Sería bonito. ¿No te parece?

—Eso me haría la ABUELA de tu hijo, Galia —protesta.

—¡Ah! Como la nieta de Rome... ¡podrían ser amigos!

—Pero... —suspira porque es que con Galia es realmente muy difícil pelear con lo feliz que es además —. Te detesto, espero que lo sepas. ¿Qué le digo al idiota de Rome? ¿Qué hablarás con ellos en la noche?

Y el teléfono ha parado porque piensa que estáis aun dentro. Bueno, se lo dirás cuando llame de nuevo.

—Sí... le diré a Germania que posiblemente es suyo pero que no quiero que Cymru lo sepa y le diré a Cymru que es suyo... y le contaré a Rome todo porque al final Rome siempre se entera de todo.

—El plan perfecto... —murmura y se lo parecería si uno de los involucrados no fuera su hijo.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—Es que... —Galia la mira desconsolada —No me mires así —pide con voz considerablemente más conciliadora —. Es que les dije que era idiota acostarse a los dos, y ahora no sé si quiero o no quiero que el hijo sea suyo. No sé si va a ser un buen padre o si voy a tener que ahorcarlo, no me gusta tampoco que le digas mentiras.

—¿Quieres que le diga la verdad? No quiero que se enfade conmigo...

—No, porque creo que podría enojarse... Y... Ay Galiaaaa —protesta un poco en riña y aprieta los ojos —. ¿Estás contenta?

—No lo sé... —se incomoda un poco—. También tendría que decirles a Österreich y a France.

La pelirroja suspira mirándola de reojo.

—Vamos a casa —indica con tono mucho más conciliador y tomándola del brazo —. Es un bebé... Los bebés son... —vacila porque todos los adjetivos que se le ocurren son malos—. Seguro todos al final acaban muy contentos.

Galia se acerca de nuevo para que la abrace y esta vez, Britania lo hace un poco más afectuosamente.

—Nadie puede enfadarse realmente contigo... Y el que lo haga, ya se las verá conmigo.

—No me preocupa si son buenos o malos padres porque tú siempre me ayudas —asegura sinceramente, sonriendo.

—¡Hombres!... ¿Quién los necesita? —sonríe también y Galia se ríe un poco y abraza a Britania de vuelta. Después de un poco, Britania tiene demasiado y se separa un poquito.

xoOXOox

Así que... Se masca la tragedia. Un rato más tarde en la casa mientras Galia duerme, vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Britania.

—Hello

—Ave! ¡Al fin! ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—She is... fine. Dormida.

—¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

—Ehmmm... —vacila un poquito sin saber bien qué decir—. Que está bien, no tiene nada malo.

—¿Y entonces por qué los vómitos?

—Pueees... Quizás podrías esperar a hablar con ella en la noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque... Sí.

—¡No seas mala, venga! ¡Estoy preocupado!

—Pues es que... No tiene nada de malo. De hecho sólo suma dos más dos y sabrás que es lo que tiene si no es malo y vomita en las mañanas.

—No lo sé, ¿una indigestión por tus hierbas? —la molesta. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, perdiste tu oportunidad de que te dijera...

—¡Briiiit!

—¡No me llames Brit! —protesta.

—Andaaa, no seas brujaaaa.

—No soy bruja, es que ella debería decirte. Sólo que está dormida y un poco agobiada, y de una buena vez te digo que si te enfadas con ella yo misma voy a matarte.

—¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?

—No tienes ninguna razón, pero por si acaso... —aprieta los ojos. Roma frunce el ceño, pero es que si no ha pasado hasta ahora... —Vale, vale... Ya está, que creo que es peor que no te lo diga. Está embarazada...

El romano levanta las cejas y parpadea un segundo.

—Quid?

—Embarazada.

—Pero... ¿pero cómo? ¿Cuándo...? ¿De quién?

—¿Cómo? ¿De verdad tú me vas a preguntar cómo? Y eso creo que ella va a explicártelo mejor, pero... También creo que puedes tú mismo imaginar que pasó en las últimas tres o cuatro semanas.

—¿Tres o...? —empieza a contar y palidece—. ¡No es mío!

—¿Por qué no? Puede ser tuyo o de Germania... Al menos eso dice ella.

—No, hace cuatro se... ¿De Germania? ¿Cuándo? —chilla un poco.

—Rome... No lo sé. Ella dice que puede ser de cualquiera de los tres.

—¿En el último mes? ¡No me dijo que pasó!

—¿Con quién? ¿Pasó contigo o no?

—¡Hace más de un mes!

—¿No pasó la semana de antes de tu cumpleaños?

—La semana a... Ah! Sic! —Roma se ríe un poco y Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ni siquiera te acuerdas de cuando te tiras a la gente... Has perdido por completo todo el derecho que tenías de enojarte.

—Pero... ¿ya lo saben? ¿Sólo con un mes?

—Al parecer lo vieron en la pis de Galia.

—¡Es genial! —maravillado con la técnica como siempre—. ¿No te han explicado cómo?

Britania parpadea.

—No —un poco facepalm.

—¿No? Oh... bueno, no importa, ¿cómo está? ¿Qué va a hacer? ¡Espera! ¡El chico!

—El... Cymru? Yes. Y Germania. Y esto es un caos que tiene muy preocupada a Galia.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Con esto? Pues... Y yo que sé. Cymru es un idiota, ¿no se supone que hoy por hoy puedes no embarazar a alguien si no quieres?

—Sic, en realidad... pero son esas de plástico tan incómodas —y Roma está hablando de los condones.

—¡¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa que a él le parezcan incómodas?!

—Si a nosotros no nos gustan es normal que a él tampoco —se encoje de hombros. La británica bufa —. Quizás no es del chico... se pondrá triste ella si no lo es.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Parpadea.

—Me lo parece —ya empieza a aceptarlo—. Bueno, se le pasará y en casa la cuidaremos.

—Sí. Sólo... no seas duro con ella y ayúdanos con Germania. Sé que... —vacila —, va a decirle que es suyo.

—¿A quién?

—A... Ambos.

—¿Y qué hará cuando nazca si hace eso? —Levanta las cejas.

—Pues... Germania sabrá que es suyo pero Galia va a decirle que le dirá a Cymru que es suyo.

—¡Oh! Entiendo... —asiente.

—Lo cual deja a Cymru como un idiota... —mamá gallina murmura.

—No, deja a Germania como un idiota a quien no se le puede decir la verdad —suspira.

—Eso le pasa por ponerse histérico con cualquier cosa.

—Sic... y el chico... ¿crees que se lo tome bien? Creo que podría hacerle bastante daño.

—Yo veo a Cymru muy contento —debe ser la primera vez que habla como adulto de este tema y con más seriedad—, y creo que la está tomando bastante más en serio de lo que pensé.

—Sic?

—Yes. ¿No te lo parece? Ha venido ya muchas veces.

—Sí... en realidad sí —suspira un poco derrotado porque no le gusta tanto.

—Pues... A ver primero cómo se lo toma —suspira también—. En fin... Nos vemos en la noche. ¿Compras leche?

—¿Sabes que podría volver a ser padre?

—Eso es... A nadie le importa. Serás igual de irresponsable que siempre —hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Irresponsable?

—¿No? Digo... Además no sabes ni sabrás si es tuyo.

—Pues tengo siete hijos que me quieren con locura —salvo Grecia, que te quiere... muerto y no te creas que a Veneciano le caes tan bien… ni a Romano o Egipto—, pero los hombres nunca podemos estar seguros del todo.

—Hombre pero hay algunos... que evidentemente son tuyos, ese que es idéntico a ti...Por cierto...

—Hispaniae...? O Franciae? O Romano, Romano es IGUAL que yo... y Veneciano también... y...

—Podría ser de igual manera tu nieto —susurra sonrojadita.

—Quid? —Parpadea.

—Ehm...

—Oh, lo dices por... Oooh! ¡Yo... contigo!

—Shut up... ¡Me voy a cuidar a Galia!

—¿Sabes?

—What?

—Aunque me encantaría volver a ser padre, es algo que ya he hecho muchas veces... creo que disfrutaría mucho más ser abuelo contigo.

—¡No vas a ser abuelo conmigo! —replica en su automática negativa, aunque debe de oírse claramente cómo es que sonríe un poco. Roma se ríe—. Eres un tonto y el niño es de Germania, he dicho.

—¡Claro que no, no me pinches a propósito! —protesta un poco riendo.

—¡Lo es! Vas a ver cómo va a ser rubio de ojos azules, copia calca de France.

—Y copia calca de su madre, como Franciae —risas.

—Pelo lacio y nunca se reirá... Ahí sabremos de quién es.

—Ya veremos, ya veremos... ¿qué hay de Franciae? ¿Ya lo sabe?

—Lo sabes tú... Lo sé yo. Lo sabe Galia. Y en teoría tú no lo sabes.

—Oh... vale, vale... me espero —aprieta los ojos porque en realidad le hace bastante ilusión, sea de quien sea—. ¿Puedo decirle a alguien?

—¿Cómo me preguntas a mí? ¡Si yo no soy la embarazada! Quizás puedas decirle a France... Pregúntale en la noche a Galia.

—¿HASTA LA NOCHEEEEE? —protesta.

—Pues si vienes antes... ¿O a quién le quieres decir? ¿A Helena? ¡No le digas a la zorra!

—¡Las dos tienen que saberlo! —aunque pensaba en Helena.

—Pues no, que la zorra se entere luego. Por ahora no hagas nada, mejor ven y... Ayúdanos con Germania. No sé cuando le va a decir a Cymru.

—Vale... voy por leche y... ¿quiere algo ella?

—Ah... No lo sé. Espera, deja ver si ya se ha despertado... Te lo mando ahora en esos mensajitos tan chistosos que se pueden escribir —Britania se asoma por la puerta del cuarto donde Galia duerme y se acerca a la cama con sigilo—. ¿Galia?

Ella duerme porque ha dormido muy mal toda la noche.

—Creo que... Te escribo luego —le susurra al romano tapándola con cuidado.

—Vaaaaale, pero contente de las guarradas.

—¿Las guarradas? —descolocada—. ¿Cuáles guarradas?

—Las que me escribes.

—¡Yo no te escribo guarradas! —y ahí estaaaaán de nuevo, así que Galia se despierta un poco con los gritos, frotándose los ojos—. Shhh!—Britania riñe a Roma como si fuera su culpa.

—Quid? Da igual cuanto me hagas callar, tengo razón.

—¡No, espera que ya la despertaste! —le sigue riñendo a gritos susurros.

—¿Yo? ¡Ni siquiera estoy ahí!

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Britania acercándose a la cama otra vez—. Rome pregunta que cómo estás.

—Aun estoy mareada...

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo del súper?

Galia niega porque aun siente nauseas.

—¿Qué dice Rome? ¿Se ha enfadado?

—No... Está contento de ser abuelo —le sonríe.

—¿Abuelo? —Levanta las cejas con eso.

—Ehm... Cymru... —se sonroja.

—Pero... ah. ¿Pero le has dicho que él podría ser el padre?

Britania asiente y sí, aún lo tiene al teléfono la burra.

—Le he dicho que hablarás con él en la noche y... Nos ayudará con Germania.

—Y luego se acostará conmigo a ver si podemos pasar el embarazo a la vez —le dicta Roma al teléfono.

—Y luego se acostara conmigo para ver si podemos pa... Ehhh! —Roma se MUERE de la risa—. ¡No voy a acostarme contigo! —chilla. Lo siento Galia.

—Tú lo has dichooooo —canturrea el romano. Galia suspira dejando que se pelen y yendo por su teléfono.

—No hablaba de ti, hablaba de Germania el padre del bebé —alega Britania.

Sí, Galia... Mejor haz tu vida porque con este par... Le escribe a Gales algo como "Necesito verte" y Gales... Pff... Tan obseso el pobre. Le habla menos de diez minutos después.

—¿Hola? —responde ella con voz suave, sonriendo un poco cuando llama, por suerte Britania ha vuelto al salón ya a pelear con Roma sin molestar.

—Galia, my love. Hello —la saluda formalmente, sonriendo también.

—Hola... —sonríe y cierra un poco los ojos.

—He visto tu mensaje y... —se aclara un poco la garganta y sonríe—, ¿en dónde estás?

—En casa... ¿crees que puedas venir?

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta poniéndose un poco nervioso.

—Estoy... no del todo.

Gales parpadea, se humedece los labios y se levanta de golpe yendo a buscar su chaqueta.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Siento nauseas y no me encuentro muy bien.

—Oh... Estás enferma —se tranquiliza un poco y sonríe porque a pesar de todo le gusta esto de ser el caballero yendo a salvarla en su corcel—. ¿Has tomado algo ya? Buscaré un boleto en el vuelo más próximo pero si la memoria no me falla... Faltan un par de horas para que salga.

—El médico me ha dado unas bolitas blancas... —suspira.

—Tomate las bolitas blancas justo como te ha dicho... Ahora iré a cuidarte, love—sonríe con lo de las bolitas blancas—. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo?

—No, no... No me da apetito.

—Pero tienes que comer, Galia, siempre es peor no comer. ¿Está ya cuidándote alguien? ¿Quieres que hable con mother para que vaya ahí mientras... llego yo? —eso le suena raro y frunce el ceño esperando que diga que no.

—Ella está aquí, no ha ido a trabajar para acompañarme al médico.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? Te pude llevar yo... —y ahorrarme una junta con ello...

—No quería molestarte, vives muy lejos y tienes cosas que hacer...

—Sí que las tengo, pero ir a cuidar a la suegra de la larva siempre es motivo suficiente para conseguir que él haga mi trabajo —sonríe cínicamente.

—Oh, que travieso —sonríe un poco.

—Fuera de eso... ¿Estás bien? —se ríe un poco tranquilizándose.

—Creo que... ¿me quieres? —ya empezamos con las hormonas.

—Que si te... ¿Eh? —hasta al niño romántico enamoradizo le descoloca un poco la pregunta. Se sonroja un poco saliendo a la calle para pedir un taxi.

—Que si me quieres, ¿lo haces?

Traga saliva y se sonroja más.

—Claro que te quiero, Galia... —prácticamente susurra. Ella sonríe y se relaja un poquito—. A... A qué viene... Es decir, e-ehm...

—Ven rápido —se hace bolita haciendo drama.

—Voy... Voy para allá. Ya estoy en el taxi. Ehm... Te... T-Te... Te mando... Un beso, ¿vale?

—Yo también te quiero —responde, por si no estaba bastante descolocado. Gales traga saliva otra vez, pero... Sonríe, relajándose un poco y casi lo atropella el taxi por bajarse antes de la banqueta.

—I... I... I... Oh... —carraspea—, trataré de llegar antes, Galia, I promise —sí, ya no te ha dicho love, ni my darling ni nada así, lo has dejado bastante descolocado.

—Gracias, mi príncipe —responde ahora ella porque ya la ha dejado más tranquila.

Gales suspira con una sensación agradable en el estómago, aunque un poco aterrorizado y descolocado aun suponiendo que pasa algo más que no le han dicho. Pero ella es tan dulce y tan mona y tan suave y... Delicada y... Zzzzz ok Gales, basta.

xoOXOox

A pesar de todo lo que parezca, Roma ha ido corriendo a casa y se ha metido con Galia en la cama y ahora están los dos abrazados atormentando a Britania pidiéndole que haga cosas raras. Britania los odia.

Germania silba de buen humor, así que para cuando llega, Galia ya se ha animado un poco más con los besos y cariños de Roma y toda la pelea con Britania que suele entretenerla. Además el romano se ocupa de llevarla en brazos allá a donde diga ella y entre él y Britania han conseguido que coma un poco sin devolver.

Extrañado al no verles en ningún lado, grita un par de Hallos hasta que Britania le llama al cuarto de la Galia.

—Oh... ¿Qué hacen aquí? No había nadie en la escuela hoy... ¿Han venido temprano?

—Aveee —saluda el romano y Galia se despega un poco sonriendo a Germania cuando le ve.

El germano hace un pequeño Jum al ver que están en la cama aunque algo en el gesto de separación de Galia le tranquiliza inconscientemente.

—Algo así —responde Britania— ¿Todo bien en la escuela? ¿Y las otras dos?

—Ah, las dejé —convenientemente, Galia y su suerte—, en la librería camino para acá. Helena quería unos libros de arte.

Britania sonríe un poco con esto y Roma espachurra un poco a Galia contra sí y hace un gesto a Germania para que se acueste con ellos a su otro lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Germania empezando a notar... Sí, hasta ahora... Que la atmósfera está rarita.

—Deja que hable con él —le pide la gala, dándole un beso al romano que llama a Germania con un "ven, ven" y su típica risa idiota.

Germania se acerca un poco a la cama mientras Britania hace los ojos en blanco con la risita y empieza a pensar que esto va un poco en la línea del: yay! ¡Sexo con Galia los dos! Hasta que escucha a Galia.

—Pero... ¿no quieres que me quede? —el drama romano y Germania levanta una ceja.

—Es que... —mira a Germania de reojo y Roma le acaricia la cara.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunta Germania empezando a tensarse un poco.

Galia mira a Britania para que la ayude y Britania es que no sabe bien con qué. Vacila un poco antes de acercarse a ellos, preguntándose si quiere que distraiga a Roma, que es su especialidad.

—Díselo, Galita, no pasa nada, de verdad —pide Roma haciéndole un cariño de nuevo y ella suspira.

Al final, el germano no le cree del todo a Roma con que no haya problema y sorprendentemente decide irse a sentar a su lado en la cama, más cerca de lo que iría por voluntad propia jamás.

—¿Decirme qué? —Germania frunce el ceño.

—Germania... —Galia estira las manos para que le dé las suyas.

—¿A... já? —se las da, mirándola fijamente después de una miradita de reojo a Roma, quién sonríe y Galia mira al germano a los ojos.

—Esta noche he estado vomitando y Britania me ha llevado al médico esta mañana, por eso no hemos ido a la escuela hoy... —le acaricia un poco las manos con los dedos.

—¿Ajá...? —ni idea hasta que se le ocurre... —. No vas a morirte, ¿verdad?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Dice que estoy embarazada.

Y ahí tienen al bestia germano que en el fondo bien que las quiere.

—¿Eh? —Es como decirle "mira, me cortaron la cabeza". Incomprensible si él se la ve bien pegada.

—Dice que estoy embarazada —repite con paciencia—. Que espero un hijo.

—¿Vas a estar embarazada? —¿Médico = sibila?, se pregunta si no habrá confundido los términos.

—Ellos dicen que ya lo estoy... —ella vuelve a mirarse la barriga, porque aun no está segura.

—No lo estás... ¿O sí? —levanta las cejas sorprendido de pensar que no lo haya notado... Hombre, la había visto muy desnuda hacía poco y no recuerda... —¿a ver?

—Lo ven con los meados, Germaniae —le detiene Roma—. Lo he ido a leer antes cuando Britanniae me lo ha dicho, es genial porque es como si el niño pequeño meara en el meado de Galia y los médicos pudieran diferenciar los dos meados aunque no se le note la barriga —cada uno entiende lo que puede.

Germania parpadea sin entender un pimiento aunque... Si Roma dice que lo ha ido a leer...

—No entiendo, ¿pero dónde tienes un niño pequeño?

—Pues en la matriz —eso sí se lo sabe bien, mira tú por donde los intereses del romano—. Pero aun es tan pequeño que no se le nota.

Germania levanta las cejas.

—¿Tienes un...—vuelve a mirar a Galia. Ella se humedece los labios mirando a Roma porque cuando él lo explica todo se entiende mejor—. Bebé pequeñito ahí?

Ella asiente porque es lo mismo que ha entendido.

—Ohh! —atina a decir antes de la siguiente pregunta obligada. Frunce el ceño un poco e intenta recuperar sus manos—. ¿Quién es el... padre?

Deja que se las suelte, nerviosa. Roma la abraza con un poco mas de fuerza para confortarla.

—Los médicos dicen que tú.

Germania parpadea y parpadea otra vez. Roma se tensa un poco más, mirándole fijamente.

—Vas a tener un hijo... mío —repite mirándola a los ojos, serio. Ella asiente. El germano traga saliva y se sienta en la cama... Y sí, eso que ven ahí es una leve sonrisa Porque a Germania le gustan los niños y… él gana en todo caso. El niño, decía Galia y los médicos, era suyo. Roma frunce el ceño en automático, sabiendo reconocerlas.

—Pero... —empieza ella acariciando un poco al romano ahora al notar su tensión.

—¿Pero...?

—Pero... voy a decirle a Cymru que es suyo, porque no quiero que se enfade y deje de quererme —Galia la suelta directa y a la cabeza. Con Germania sí, porque... le conoce, cosa súper útil, porque al menos entiende a la primera.

—W-Was?! ¡¿Vas a decirle a ese pelmazo que el niño es suyo?!

—Sí, Austria es tuyo, pero él... —mira a Germania desconsoladita—. Y no puedes decirle que es tuyo.

Germania le mira unos instantes, inmóvil.

—Calma, mi amor, el bebé te querrá igual, serás algo así como el abuelo enfadado que siempre da miedo —Roma le acaricia el pelo a Germania.

—Vas a regalarle a él... Un hijo mío —murmura aún mirando a Galia a la cara.

—Como a Vaticano... —Roma cae en la cuenta—. ¡Hey! ¡Podrán ser amigos! —exclama y Galia le sonríe porque ella a pensado lo mismo.

—No se lo voy a regalar —responde Galia.

—Y voy a verle nacer, y crecer, y yo sabré que es hijo mío, nieto de Odín, y él...

Galia le mira a los ojos.

—Ahora las cosas son muy complicadas, mi amor, si ni siquiera entendemos bien como es que tenemos que pagar por todo... es mejor que el muchacho se encargue de la parte pesada de cuidar al bebé —explica Roma.

—Pero... —Germania sigue tremendamente incómodo aún pensando en Odín y la sangre de su sangre. La gala le abraza un poco a Roma por la ayuda.

—Además no es como si no fueras ver nunca más al niño o no tuvieras ya muchos... ¿de veras te apetece pasar por todo lo de las cacas y los lloros a media noche y los vómitos en el hombro y...?

—De todos modos va a estar aquí... —se mira las manos. Roma levanta las cejas con eso porque no está seguro que Gales... si quiera ser padre... quiera seguir como hasta ahora con Galia y el niño a más de mil kilómetros de su casa—. ¿Verdad? —levanta una ceja y mira a Galia un poco más duramente ahora.

Ella ni lo ha pensado y yo realmente no puedo entender cómo coño Germania consigue meter el puto drama en las historias.

—No quiero que te lleve —Roma abraza más fuerte a Galia.

—Que LES lleve —puntualiza Germania y se humedece los labios —. Si te lleva, le diré que el niño es mío.

Ella se siente un poco asustada porque ni siquiera ha estado en su casa, mira a Britania que está mirando a Germania con el ceño fruncido, aunque le pasa igual por la cabeza la opción de que... Que tal que Gales no quiere al niño. Nunca le ha visto hacerse responsable de nada, en realidad. Si fuera Inglaterra... Nota también con cierto regusto extraño... Que no conoce a sus hijos.

—No han hablado siquiera con él, ¿podrían dejar de hacer planes tan complejos? Además es Galia la que decide que hacer, no lo olviden.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir? Tienes que decirle a Franciae y a Austriae también.

Germania se cruza de brazos con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Le he llamado antes, está viniendo —explica y mira a Germania pensando que quizás sí debería contarle que no sabe si es suyo. Germania piensa que por el lado positivo, si no reacciona bien al menos le tendrá al alcance de su mano para romperle la cara... Ahora el otro lado.

—Está viniendo... Oh, wonderdul! —Britania se pone nerviosita.

Roma sigue abrazando y acariciando a Galia un poco posesivamente porque es que NO quiere que se la lleve. Germania se levanta de la cama.

—Bien. Esperaremos a que venga —murmura mirando una vez más a Galia con mirada profunda e indescifrable.

—¿Quieres que llamemos a los niños para que vengan? —le pregunta Roma y ella niega, porque en realidad para eso prefiere esperar primero a Gales.

Germania asiente de acuerdo con Galia y tiene un Impulsito pequeño de hacer algo, o de decirle algo. Pero está Roma y Britania y le cuesta mucho trabajo exteriorizar estas cosas.

Roma la mira... vuelve a abrazarla y luego la besa y ella le devuelve el beso, claro... un poquito necesitadita de amor en realidad. Germania suspira olvidándose de decirle algo, deseando estar él besuqueándola.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta al separarse y ella remolonea escondiéndosele un poco—. ¿Quieres ir al salón a ver la tele? ¿O quieres dormir un poco más?

—Vamos al salón a ver la tele —propone Britania —. Podemos ver una película de esas que a ti te gustan.

—Venga... —Roma sonríe y asiente, incorporándose para levantarse y llevarla.

—Espera, Rom —pide Germania. Él mira al sajón —. Yo la llevo.

Roma sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros haciendo un gesto para que lo haga. Germania se humedece los labios y se acerca a Galia mirándola fijamente y tomándola con bastante suavidad de la cama. Ella se le abraza del cuello como siempre, apoyando la cabeza en él, sonríe un poquito cuando el germano la abraza contra sí sin moverse.

—Sabes que... Yo... —ella le mira, escuchándole—. No soy tan mal padre... —puntualiza… A este pobre le cuesta tanto hablar.

—No creo que lo seas —asegura.

—Bien —camina hacia la puerta mientras ella se acurruca en él—. ¿Me das un beso? —pide Germania de manera raaaara. Ella levanta las cejas, se incorpora un poco y lo hace.

Germania se tranquiliza un poco, profundizando el beso lo más que puede. Si es que... Ya, ya está Germania... Venga. Denle un golpe.

* * *

 _Después de Vaticano... parece que esto está de moda, aunque es mucho más problemático que la pequeña italiana._ _¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Gales toca el timbre un raaaaato más tarde, nerviosito. Ha sacado una flor de no me pregunten dónde. Roma es quien se ocupa de ir a abrir la puerta esta vez, levantándose del sofá donde están todos atrincherados.

Gales cambia el peso de pie y levanta las cejas al ver a Roma.

—Ehm... Hello.

—Oh... tú —sonríe—. Ave. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Vengo a ver a Galia.

—Ya lo sé. Has venido muy rápido esta vez.

—Ehm... Me ha pedido que viniera —explica entrando.

—Sic... también lo sé. Está en la sala, con los demás —responde cerrando la puerta y señalando con la cabeza.

—Veo que lo sabes todo —levanta una ceja.

—Soy muy listo —le guiña un ojo.

—Es lo que tú dices. ¿Dónde está Galia? —se sonroja un poquito, sí, así de tensito está cuando habla contigo.

—Anda ven —se ríe y le toma de los hombros dirigiéndole, porque además acaba de decírselo. Gales carraspea un poco preguntándose porqué tiene comité de bienvenida—. ¿Has estado bien? —pregunta aun apretándole un poco contra sí mientras andan por el pasillo.

—Yes. Me sorprende tanto interés.

—Pues nada más me preocupo por ti. No te olvides de saludar a tu madre también esta vez, me ha dicho que la última vez apenas si le dijiste hola.

—Ah, mother... —sí, acaba de recordar que está ahí, en efecto, lo había olvidado—. Intento que olvide lo mucho que le irrita que Galia esté con un hijo suyo.

—Algo me dice que si además ese hijo no le presta un poco de atención aun se irrita más —responde en confidencia.

—Gracias por tu opinión, Rome. Realmente me interesaba oírla —la va a seguir más de lo que aparenta, eso sí.

—De nada —le da un beso en la sien y le hace entrar a la sala con una palmadita en el culo. Gales da un señor salto y fulmina a Roma más indignadito de lo que querría, Roma se ríe un poco.

Gales se gira al sillón y se sonroja automáticamente al ver a Galia, olvidando al resto del mundo.

—Hola —sonríe ella un poquito, pero sin levantarse, abriendo los brazos para que se acerque.

—Ya... Ya llegué. Te traje... —se sonroja más porque hay más gente, balbuceando y acercándose un poquitín. Hay más gente además y a pesar de lo mucho que odia balbucear y no hacerlo bien, no puede evitarlo. Carraspea —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Galia sonríe un poco y mira a Britania de reojo que tiene los en blanco perpetuos.

—Hello, Cymru —saluda la pelirroja con sarcasmo y Gales sale un poco de su estupor.

—Ah. Ehm... Mother, hello —se pasa la mano por el pelo y se arregla la corbata, incomodito—. Hello, ¿cómo están? —carraspea. Britania hace los ojos en blanco ooootra vez.

—Cymru... ¿puedes llevarme? —pide Galia levantando los brazos hacia él.

—Anda... Ve y abraza a Galia, bloody hell, deja de hacerte el bueno que sabes que me crispa —riñe un poco Britania al galés que casi parece que estaba esperando permiso, se acerca a Galia en dos pasos, agachándose a ella y dándole un beso. Ella le devuelve el beso y se le cuelga del cuello.

—¿Llevarte a donde? —le pregunta en un susurro, sonriendo un poco y echando arco irises por los ojos.

—Al cuarto —Galia se le cuelga al cuello, él la levanta y mira al resto de la sala con ella en los brazos, sonrojadito como buen brit, pese a todo.

Germania, que ha estado fulminándoles todo el tiempo, sentado en su sillón, fumando... Mira a Roma de reojo sin decir nada. Roma, solamente por joder, silba con esa tonadilla.

—Vamos al cuar... —más sonrojo aún, deteniéndose un segundo antes de seguir—, to.

Britania le lanza un cojín a Roma en la cabeza, que se muere de la risa. Gales se yergue del todo con Galia en brazos mirando un poco a su alrededor un segundo.

—Bien, con su permiso... —Suelta decidiendo que les den por culo. Cuando salen de la sala al pasillo, cambia un poco el tono y la mira—. Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

—Tú... ¿te acuerdas de hace unos días, en el cumpleaños de Rome?

—¿Me acuerdo de qué parte? Fue un día largo, my love.

—Vino el chico mayor de Rome, ¿te acuerdas? Con una niña...

—Ah, yes. Rome dejó de hacerle caso a todo cuando llegó —asiente entrando a la recámara de Galia.

—Sí... ¿qué piensas de ella?

—¿De... la niña? —levanta una ceja agachándose para dejar a Galia en la cama.

—Sí.

—Pues... No había pensado en ella.

—Oh... ¿y sobre ellos?

—¿Sobre ellos quienes? ¿Los padres?

—Sí.

—Spain y... El italiano del sur. No he convivido mucho con ellos, ¿por qué? —hablando de ellos como naciones, sin estar seguro, se acuesta un poco a su lado—. ¿Nos interesan por algo?

—No exactamente ellos como tal —aparta la mirada. Él le acaricia la mejilla un poco.

—¿Entonces?

—Quizás podrías pensar un poco en ello ahora —pide volviendo a mirarle. Gales frunce un poquito el ceño tratando de entenderla.

—Pensar, quieres que piense en la niña y sus padres. Veamos —se lo piensa y ella sonríe un poco—. Hace muchos años que no hay una niña como nosotros. Mal he visto de lejos, pero parecía... Bonita —sonríe un poco aunque este nervioso con el tópico—. ¿No querrías mejor decirme a dónde vas con esto?

—Pues... es un poco complejo. ¿Qué hay de los niños de tu hermano? ¿Interactuaste mucho con ellos en sus infancias?

—¿Los niños de England? —levanta una ceja.

—Los americanos y todos ellos.

—Yes, yes... Sólo pregunto porque me sorprende que creas que conviví con ellos. No, no convivimos, en lo absoluto.

—No lo creo, pregunto si lo... oh.

—Conviví con England de pequeño —le mira a la cara y le pone un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—No... No es lo mismo —se mira las manos. Gales toma aire y la mira.

—Galia, estoy sacando conclusiones —suspira y ella le mira a los ojos—. Y soy hijo de mi madre, como sabes... Tenemos muy buena imaginación.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Qué opinas tú de los niños y los padres? —se separa de ella y se sienta un poco derecho en la cama.

—A mí me gustan los niños, soy madre de dos —le mira un poco desconsolada cuando ve que se separa.

—¿Y a qué viene esta conversación de los niños?

—Hay un tercero...

—Un tercero. Galia... —Gales se revuelve haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por NO PENSAR. Ella le mira —. Estás embarazada.

—Eso dice el médico —asiente. Muy bien, Gales saca diez en deducción... Y diez en infartos. Se gira a mirarla con la boca ABIERTA.

—WHAT?!

Ella se pasa una mano por el pelo dejando que lo asimile. La mira... Y suelta una especie de risotada y luego parpadea otra vez, traga saliva.

—Rome dice que lo saben por la orina...

—Wait, wait, wait... —no piensa siquiera en el asunto de la orina y su funcionamiento—. Wait.

Le mira porque lo que pasa es que piensa que tampoco entiende cómo lo saben tan pronto, igual que ella y Germania, por eso le contó de la orina.

—¿Te hiciste el examen de sangre? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuánto tienes...? Oh my... Bloody, BLOODY HELL! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza levantándose. Galia levanta las cejas, mirándole hacer. El británico suelta el aire—. Pero tú no... No se supone que... No... ¿Cuándo...?

—No entiendo lo que me preguntas.

—¿Tú no usabas pastillas o algo? Creí que era obvio dado que te acostabas también con... —se detiene a sí mismo y levanta las cejas y le cambia completamente el semblante.

—¿Pastillas?

Se hace los ojos en blanco a sí mismo con esa respuesta.

—¿Es mío? —pregunta directamente y la gala asiente.

—Sí, por lo que dice el médico.

Se pone las dos manos en la cintura pensando y estando tremendamente consciente de que es MUY probable que ella realmente no sepa... Es decir, es posible que el médico sepa que es suyo... Y él lo sabe bien. Además, está casi seguro de que ha seguido acostándose con ellos. Se humedece los labios y la mira a los ojos.

Galia le mira también mientras el británico se sienta otra vez, suspira y le pone la mano la rodilla.

—Quieres... Tener un hijo conmigo.

—Pues... no es una cosa que se decida, pero quizás sería...

El galés se abstiene de chillar que claro que es algo que se decide, sólo por ser él lo suficientemente idiota como para estarlo pensando ahora.

—¿Quizás sería...? —le mira de reojo.

—Bonito —susurra mirándose las manos.

La mira un poco más, ligeramente en esa actitud de shock. No, no ligeramente, POR COMPLETO en esa actitud de absoluto shock. Ella le mira un poco vulnerable y él levanta la mano, temblorosita y sudada. Le acaricia suavemente la mejilla.

—¿Tú... quieres?

—Yo... —se humedece los labios otra vez, pensando en la idea de una familia con Galia y le tiembla un poquito el labio. La gala le toma una mano y se la aprieta un poco.

—Ven —hace un gesto para que le suelte la mano y levanta el brazo, moviéndose hacia atrás para echarse en la cama y que se acueste sobre él. Ella le sigue—. Pensé que tomabas pastillas... Te pregunté la primera vez —seguro de la manera máaaas vaga posible.

—No sé a qué te refieres con pastillas.

—Eso es lo que estoy notando... Hay unas pastillas, ¿cómo las llamaste? Bolitas blancas... Que sirven para que esto no pase —le toca el abdomen.

—¿Ah, sí?

Casi saca sus orejas de burro y se las pone, otra vez riñéndose a sí mismo.

—Si no, hubiéramos usado un condón —explica riéndose un poco de estar teniendo esta conversación.

—¿Eso son esas cosas blancas así que se estiran? Las probamos una vez y no me gustan.

—Esas cosas blancas así que se estiran, justamente. Debimos usarlas cada vez... Y debiste usarlas con Rome y con Germania —se ríe un poco más sacando tensión.

—Pero no me gusta.

—Galia... Necesito saber algo —cierra los ojos y le da un beso en el pelo, la chica le mira, escuchándole—. ¿De verdad vas a hacer esto conmigo?

—Pues... no sé qué te estés imaginando...

—No con Rome, no con Germania... Conmigo. Pretendes tener un hijo conmigo, que sea mío y tuyo.

—Sí, ya tengo un hijo con Rome y uno con Germania.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso fue hace dos mil años.

—¿Y? Un bebé es un bebé.

—Pero antes tenían un hijo, no sabían ni con quién —hace una pausita pensando que eso no ha cambiado demasiado...—, y luego el padre se largaba, ni se enteraban de que estaban embarazadas, parían y hoy por hoy no sabemos siquiera quien era quien, nos crio mother.

—En realidad... a mis hijos les criaron sus padres.

—Es... Es verdad. Eran muy pequeños. Mother murió después... —le mira de reojo—. Pero tú no vas a morir esta vez y lo que quiero decirte es que yo esperaría que si voy a tener un hijo...

Galia traga saliva pensando que le dirá que quiere llevarla y que Roma y Germania no quieren y ella tampoco está segura de querer.

—¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos esto?

—Pues... no lo sé —le mira cuando él se separa para verla bien.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Esto... es un hagamos?

—No lo sé. Yo no... No creo que... Me han pedido que no me lleves.

—¿Te han pedido que no te lleve? —levanta una ceja—. ¿Quién? ¿Rome y Germania?

—Rome... pero Germania no quiere tampoco.

El británico empieza a entender algunas cosas con esto.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?

—Yo... —suspira, porque es que no lo sabe.

—Entonces esto es... puramente informativo —cierra los ojos acurrucándose un poco en ella.

—A mí me da un poco de miedo dejar a Britania —le abraza.

—Yo no sé nada, Galia, la verdad. No sé qué quieres que haga, no sé cómo se lo tomarán los demás... Tampoco sé qué va a pasar con nosotros.

—¿Qué querrías tú?

Gales aprieta los ojos un poco y le abraza más contra sí, un poco aterrorizado.

—No lo sé. A mí me gustas, Galia.

—Tú a mí también.

—Siempre supe que eras peligrosa —sonríe un poco.

—¿Peligrosa?

—Completamente, peligrosísima. Lo supe desde el día uno que ibas a hacer cosas raras conmigo.

—¿Qué cosas raras? —le acaricia un poco la cara y él la mira a los ojos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de todas las posiciones en las que me has puesto hoy? —la chica niega—. ¿Qué dice Rome? Y Germania...

—Ellos no quieren que me lleves.

—Mi instinto inicial es... Enamorarte hasta que quieras venir conmigo —confiesa –. Y me da pánico ese instinto.

—¿Por qué?

—No se supone que yo debía enamorarme —perdidamente— de ti, Galia.

—Non? —desconsoladita.

—Olvídalo —se ríe un poco y le da un beso en los labios y la gala le devuelve el beso un poco urgida ahora porque no quiere que deje de quererla.

Se pierde en el beso por compleeeeeeeto con bastante rapidez y de hecho... No es que no vaya a quererte, es que el niño este es un agobio. Le mira con los ojitos entrecerrados cuando ella se separa y es que… Galia no sabe qué hacer porque nunca ha criado un hijo con nadie que no sea Britania y no sabe qué quiere él.

—¿Y qué síntomas tienes? ¿Cuándo empezaste...? ¡Oh! ¿Y cuándo se supone que ha de nacer? —pregunta volviéndole a poner la mano en el abdomen.

—En enero... dice el médico que es del día del cumpleaños de Rome.

—Así que has tenido esta misma charla con él —le mira a los ojos.

—Ellos saben que es tuyo —le asegura y el chico sonríe.

—Mother...?

Galia asiente.

—Vamos a tener un hijo —sonríe cuando ella asiente, se humedece los labios—. Estoy... Estoy realmente sorprendido —se ríe un poco. Ella le acaricia un poco la cara y el galés se ríe un poco más cerrando los ojos—. Quizás deberíamos...

—¿Ajá?

De nuevo se humedece los labios, un poco nervioso y abre los ojos mirándole.

—¿Qué tan mal te sientes? —Le acaricia el pelo con suavidad y dulzura.

—He estado devolviendo toda la noche.

—Seguro hay medicina que puedan darte para eso... Podemos ir al doctor mañana a pedírselo, y estaba pensando que podrías ir a mi casa a pasar unos días.

—No quiero ir al doctor, me quiere pinchar.

—¿No te han sacado sangre para análisis? —Le acaricia el braaaaazo y Galia niega—. Pero te tienen que sacar sangre, my love, y revisarte para asegurarte que todo vaya bien...

—Pero no me gusta —agobiada.

—Pero tenemos que garantizar que estés bien y que todo vaya bien y que estés sana... Tú y el bebé —mira que natural te sale, Gales, me decepcionas. La gala se acerca a él y se esconde a lo que Gales le abraza suavemente y sonríe un poco.

—Sí quiero pasar unos días contigo.

—Te acompañaré y te daré besos y te tomaré la mano cuando estén pinchándote. Y pasaremos a cambio todos los días juntos que quieras.

—Pero...

—¿Cuál pero? —Le da un beso en el pelo.

—Pero no me gusta que me pinchen y ya saben qué es.

—No saben todo. Hay más cosas que pueden saber que tú no puedes ver.

—Bueno, vale... —se esconde un poco. Gales sonríe.

—Iremos a mi casa entonces... Puede ser tu casa también desde ahora, puedes pasar ahí todo el tiempo que quieras —después de que yo recoja y arregle todo.

—Quisiera hablar con mis hijos para decirles...

—Ohhh! ¡Tus hijos! —levanta las cejas y se separa un poquito—. ¿No les has dicho? ¡Cielos!

—Sólo tú y los de casa lo saben.

—Huy... Cielos. ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?

—No lo sé, quería que tú lo supieras primero... y que decidieras porque seguro mi hijo se lo dirá a tu hermano.

—¿Y seré el padre de un hermano de France? —se ríe un poquito.

—Pues... sí —sonríe.

—Me encanta la idea —malignidad. Ella sonríe sinceramente y se calma bastante—. No estoy seguro de que a él le encante —se ríe un poco más acariciándole la espalda y acercándose a ella para darle otro beso. Ella se lo devuelve, aunque en realidad sí le preocupa lo que diga Francia.

—¿Quieres que les pida que les llamen para que mañana vengan y les contemos? —ella asiente y ahí va oootro beso que le devueeeeelve—. I love you —le susurra al separarse. Arco irises brits. Ella le abraza.

—Y yo a ti.

Sonríe contento dejándose bastante ido de la cabeza con la idea general. Ya le caerá. Deberías separarte e ir a fuera... y esas cosas. Pues finalmente se separa y… me parece que lo más parecido que tienes a una suegra... es tu madre. Pero tu suegro/padre también es de armas tomar.

Le ofrece traerle algo de comer, cosa que declina porque vuelve a sentirse mal. Entonces decide traerle un té para ver si mejoran las náuseas, dándole un beso en la frente y prometiéndole volver. Ella sonríe y se acurruca un poco.

El galés suspira un poco mirándola un instante antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él, recargándose y cerrando los ojos. Galia mira la puerta de reojo aun preocupada igual y suspira llevándose una mano al vientre.

Gales se escurre al suelo y se queda ahí unos segundos, sin poderse creer que vaya a tener un hijo. Nunca había pensado en tener uno. Después de unos segundos más de contemplación tiene el leve impulso de hablarle a alguien para contarle... Escocia es el primero que se le viene a la mente y luego recuerda que muy probablemente se reirá de él hasta el día del juicio final.

¿Y a quién demonios más le vas a hablar? A... ¿Irlanda? Se reirá AÚN MÁS. ¿A Inglaterra? No, porque está el factor…Francia. Vacila sacando el teléfono, escribiéndole a Escocia.

"Buenas noches" es el breve mensaje a Escocia, un portento de buena comunicación. Tienes suerte de que Escocia está hablando con Bélgica de cualquier gilipollez por mensaje y tiene el teléfono en la mano. "?".

"Llámame cuando puedas"

Hay una pausa clara de ojos en blanco, ida a por cerveza, mandar un mensaje a Bélgica pidiéndole un rato, encenderse un puro... y luego llamar. Gales espera el tiempo prudente paseando un poco y mandándole a la mitad un mensaje de amor a Galia.

—Hello.

—No, no me llevé tu bloody hierro del ocho da igual cuantas veces me llames para ello.

—Me da igual el bloody golf —responde con BASTANTE menos propiedad de la habitual—, estoy en Rome.

—¿Otra vez? —levanta las cejas con la agresividad—. ¿No teníamos hoy no sé qué encantadora mierda en London a la que no he ido?

—Yes, Yes... Pon atención a lo que digo en vez de quejarte de todo.

—Venga, suéltalo —ojos en blanco.

—Galia está embarazada.

—...

—I know.

—Ah, yes. France ha llamado antes que ha dejado a la larva y quiere volver contigo.

—... ¿Estás... idiota?

—¿Y tú? ¿De qué va esto?

—Me acaba de decir que está embarazada.

—Ni siquiera en April's fool tendría gracia eso.

—Una broma típica mía —Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Quién sabe qué tan borracho estás.

—No lo suficiente. Shite... En lo absoluto lo suficiente. Alba, voy a tener un BLOODY niño.

—Wait... ¿va en serio?

—Yes.

—What the hell?

—What the hell —asiente de acuerdo con la expresión.

—¿Pero cómo...? Oh, cielos... ¿mum sabe esto?

—Creo que... Yes. Yes. Aunque no la he visto desde que se... Va a matarme —valora cayendo en la cuenta.

—A ver... How in the hell, Cymru. No me jodas, había un montón de tías mortales que...

—¿How in the bloody hell me estás preguntando? Yes, brother, yes, la embarazada es Galia, no las otras —que yo sepa...

—Vale, ahora te vas a joder pero... ¿estás seguro que es tuyo?

Hace una pausa con una sensación rara en el estómago, aún pensando en ello. Sea como sea sabe que no puede decirle que duda de si El Niño es de Roma o Germania, dado que se destinará a sí mismo a ser la mayor burla de todos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Yes, estoy seguro.

—¿Y qué demonios vas a hacer? —aprieta los ojos pensando que seguramente Gales se está engañando a sí mismo para no sentirse tan peor.

—Parece... Que va a quedárselo.

—No estoy preguntando ella.

—Te lo digo porque he de actuar en consecuencia a eso —responde pellizcándose el puente de la nariz —. Supongo que cuidarla y pagar el parto y hacerme un poco de cargo.

—¿Sabe que puede abortar? Quiero decir... ¿en serio? Un hijo fuera del matrimonio con una mujer que ni siquiera te has atrevido a llevar a tu casa y que es la mejor amiga de tu mother.

Gales cambia el peso de pie y pone la frente contra la pared.

—No me ha parecido propicio aún proponer el aborto, aunque claramente es lo primero en lo que he pensado —responde tratando de no pensar en eso justamente que está diciendo Escocia. NO habría imaginado nunca que de tener un hijo sería en estas condiciones.

—Esto es como... el límite de lo rebelde, estoy gratamente impresionado por ese lado.

Sonríe un poco de lado con los ojos cerrados, aún contra la pared.

—Ahora puedo morir en paz... —responde sarcástico.

—Joder... —se nota en la voz que sonríe, el menor se ríe un poco, bajito —. Un crío... vamos a tener que tener esa charla sobre los condones.

—Buena hora para tenerla... Ahogado el niño quieres tapar el pozo.

—No creí que hiciera falta dárosla, debí imaginarlo cuando la larva empezó a adoptar criaturas... supongo que vas a llevarte muy bien con él en adelante.

—Igual de bien que siempre... Sólo que ahora en vez de sólo darme consejos e intentar controlar mi vida, va a intentar darme consejos sobre cómo ser padre. Una cosa más por la que vivir...

—Me voy a reír tanto con ello.

—Creo que a mí no me va a quedar más que reír contigo.

—Da igual si acabas siendo padre o no, esta es una historia genial.

—Sabes que sólo vivo para entretenerte, brother —suspira—. ¿Crees que debería hacer algo más con ella?

—Claro, tigre, entra ahí y dale gemelos, ¿por qué no?

—No seas idiota, hablo de llevarla a vivir conmigo o... —sí, SÍ, está pensando en casarse. La persona apropiada para preguntarle esto es a Escocia.

—¿Llevarla a vivir contigo? ¿En serio? —le da escalofríos sólo de pensarlo y a el galés también le da escalofríos en parte, no crean que no—. No me digas que has vuelto a colgarte TANTO.

Gales se sonroja bastante esta vez apretando los ojos.

—I... —intenta responder con algo para defenderse, de verdad.

—Ya veo... Qué bonito... realmente bonito. ¿Le pediste matrimonio y te dijo que no?

Puede oír el sonido de su corazón en sus oídos. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

—No estoy tan colgado como para hacer eso, te he dicho ya que no es que siquiera quiera al niño.

—Pero no se lo has dicho a ella y quieres llevarla a vivir contigo.

—No QUIERO, te preguntaba si debería —hace los ojos en blanco, impacientándose consigo mismo.

—Ya. Lo que tú digas... como si fueras a hacer algo de lo que yo te diga que debes o no. En mi opinión, me enteraría realmente de quien es el padre, esto podría ser sólo una maniobra de Rome para encasquetarte un crío y un problema muy gordo y mirar cómo iba a reírse él mientras tú te haces cargo de todo como si fueras idiota.

—Aún así, si te pregunté tu opinión podrías haberte limitado a... —empieza y se calla cuando le oye, apretando los ojos y, a pesar de todo esto es JUSTO para lo que le habló, tenía que oírlo de alguien más. Carraspea coincidiendo con ello, con todo y su sonrojo. Hace una pausa antes de responder —. ¿Entonces golf el domingo?

—El... —parpadea un momento descolocado—. Bollocks. Pero busca tu puto hierro ocho y no me des más la brasa.

—Voy a buscarlo y cuando lo encuentre en tu saco de golf...

—No está en mi puto saco, lo he mirado como cinco putas veces...

—Ya me imagino, has mirado ahí mentalmente... No mires más, ya lo veré yo el domingo.

—¿Y los demás que han dicho?

—¿Quienes?

—Quienes va a ser. France, Eire...

—No lo saben aún. No sabe nadie más que los que viven aquí.

El escocés levanta las cejas porque no esperaba ser el primero.

—France va a matarte si acaso queda algo de ti después de que mum se haga cargo.

—No tienes que decírmelo... Eso después de que Germania me vuelva a intentar romper la nariz.

—Está bien, te traeré el hierro ocho al hospital.

—Siempre supe que tú lo tenías —suelta una risa sarcástica por la nariz.

—Lo que tú digas —sonríe un poco.

—Te mostraré entonces las fotos de la cara de Francia cuando le digamos mañana.

—No espero menos de ti... ahora, vuelve a ponerme los ojos en blanco si me da por escandalizar a ancianas en el club de campo y les contaré la historia de mi perfecto hermano.

—Y seguro te van a creer —sonríe.

—Me la pela si ellas me creen, sólo por tu cara valdría la pena.

—Créeme, brother... Después de hoy he adquirido habilidades en cuanto a poker faces.

—Menudo ejemplo para tu hijo —se burla y Gales casi se nos ahoga con esa palabra.

—Es lo primero que habrá de... —carraspeos —, aprender.

—Espero que sea una niña, sinceramente... no, de hecho estoy seguro que va a ser niña.

—Why?

—Pues si de ella y una mole como el imbécil o el atontao salieron France and Austria, ¿qué va a salir de ti y ella? Da igual lo que tenga entre las piernas.

—Si es una niña será una princesa como su madre.

—Y si es un niño será también una princesa, eso es lo que digo —se burla.

—Cálmate, Highlander, si es un niño tendrá más que suficientes bolas como para ignorar a su tío Alba cada que dice cosas idiotas. No sabrá ni que existes.

—Aun más niña si ni sabrá que existo —no creas que no aprieta los ojos con el asunto del tío.

—Claro, por regla las mujeres no saben que existes —se burla.

—Dices eso sólo porque yo sí sé usar un condón.

—¿Se los pones tú siempre antes de que te den por culo?

—¿Crees que los condones van en las chicas? En serio, mira si el padre no es Rome.

—¿Hasta las chicas te dan por culo?

—A mí no, pero si tú lo crees, está claro que vamos a tener que tener también la conversación de las abejitas y las flores.

—¡Oh! Perdóname... Ha hablado Mr. Casanova, el experto en chicas... ¿Qué vas a enseñarme? ¿Cómo salir corriendo en caso de amenaza de besos?

—Cómo no tener hijos, más bien.

—La abstinencia como anticonceptivo no me interesa, brother... Thank you.

—Abstinencia y rezos, no se te olvide.

—Importantísimo eso segundo. Puedes enseñárselo a la niña si quieres... Es lo único.

—No quisiera yo ser una mala influencia.

—No creo que haya manera en la que no lo seas —sonríe un poco en burla imaginándole con una niña en brazos.

—Claro, porque tú sí estás siendo el prefecto ejemplo a seguir.

—Exactamente. De hecho... Tengo que irme.

—Vale. Ya preguntaré en qué hospital estás.

—Thank you, siempre tan preocupado. Hablamos luego —cuelga pasándose una mano por el pelo y suspirando.

—Bye —se despide el escocés y se pellizca el puente de la nariz un poco preocupado igual.

El galés vuelve a valorar la cuestión esta de escabullirse a la puerta y salir corriendo sin que nadie se entere y piensa que su madre ahí sí que quizás lo MATE. Y además Galia... Galia. Aprieta los ojos pensando en lo que ha dicho Escocia de estar colgadísimo otra vez. Otra vez. No podía pasarle lo mismo de la última vez con Francia. NO podía.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dirige a la sala pensando en la otra parte angustiante, que va de la mano de lo peligroso que es colgarse de Galia, que es que el niño no sea suyo... Pobrecito… si te consuela, ella quiere que sea tuyo.

De hecho... Es eso y no otra cosa, lo que hace que siga ahí. Pero si tiene algo de... que tu chica se haya embarazado una vez que esté saliendo contigo y no sepa quién es el padre.

El caso es que cuando llega a la sala, Roma no está. Gales vacila un poco mirando a su madre y a Germania. Se acerca a su madre sacando otra vez su teléfono y se sienta con ella, sin mirarla.

Y Roma no está porque se ha ido a esconder al taller a llamar a Francia por teléfono, porque aunque respeta y quiere mucho a Galia, no confía en ella para explicarle esto y calmar a su hijo... y ya fue bastante traumático lo que pasó frente a todos con su hermano reencontrado.

xoOXOox

Francia, cosa extraña pero necesaria de vez en cuando, está en su oficina en el Palacio Eliseo, terminando unas últimas cosas que debe entregar mañana. Cuando ve quién le llama sonríe un poco y se echa atrás en su silla quitándose los lentes de leer de cerca que nunca va a confesar que usa después de trabajar muchas horas y cierra los ojos.

—Allô?

—¡Ave, mi vida! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Roma sonriendo... y susurrando, tapándose la boca.

—Cansado. ¿Tú? ¿Por qué susurras?

—No se supone que tenga que estar hablando contigo, así que trataré de ser breve y directo —explica igual en susurros y mirando alrededor—. Ha pasado algo y no puede saberlo nadie, ni siquiera tú.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—Sic, sic, todos estamos bien... es tu madre. Pero insisto en que nadie puede saber esto, ni siquiera saber que te lo he dicho, ¿está claro?

—¡¿Qué pasa con maman?! —así se concentran los latinos, ignorando esas preguntas de "¿está claro?". ¿Cómo va a estarlo si no siquiera sabe qué es?

—Esta mañana la hemos llevado al médico porque estaba vomitando... nos ha dicho que está embarazada.

Parpadea y vuelve a parpadear.

—Quoi?!

—Ya lo sé, yo me he quedado igual —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Pronto van a llamarte para invitarte a comer o algo así con Austria para daros a los dos la noticia.

—Non, non... ¿Cómo va a estar Galia embarazada?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... y ni siquiera sabemos de quién. Otra vez.

—Tuyo o de Germania, EVIDENTEMENTE —concluye.

—O del muchacho de Britania, hijo.

Francia, crispadito, hace los ojos en blanco.

—EVIDENTEMENTE, Galles TIENE que haber usado un condón.

—Por lo que ella dice no. Puede ser de cualquiera... —Segundos de silencio en ambas partes—. De hecho está aquí, ella se lo está diciendo ahora.

—¿Cómo...? ¿CÓMO va a decir qué...? —toma aire, lo suelta—. Son los cuatro unos tarados. ¿Quién está dónde?

—Gales, está en el cuarto con ella.

—Va a pedirle matrimonio —sentencia muy seguro provocando que Roma levante las cejas.

—Quid?

—No puedo creer que a estas alturas... ¿Se quería embarazar? —Golpeteo rítmico de una pluma contra el escritorio, alguien está histérico.

—Pues... no lo creo, es eso... un accidente, mi vida.

—Pues bendito accidente. Va a pedirle que se casen —hace los ojos en blanco. Roma aprieta los ojos y se muerde un poco el dedo pulgar.

—No quiero que se la lleve. Es mía.

—¿Cómo está ella? —suspira.

—En la cama... —mira hacia otro lado ahora mismo medio distraído con otro asunto que está pensando.

—¿Por? ¿Se siente más mal que eso? ¿Qué médico fue a ver?

—Voy a acostarme con él —suelta con bastante decisión.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo? Tomándole de la mano y llevándole a mi cuarto.

—Pero maman... —Francia vacila un poquito con eso.

—Sic, ya lo sé, pero ella está acostumbrada y quiero que él tenga muy claro a lo que renuncia si decide casarse.

Francia frunce el ceño.

—Papaaa... —susurra—. Sabes lo que va a pasar.

—Quid? ¿Qué va a venir tras de mí? Bien. No será el primero.

—Vas a romper a Galles.

—No lo voy a romper, sólo voy a hacer que no se lleve a tu madre —frunce el ceño.

—Vas a romperlo, papa... No es... No es un chico normal. Espera a que vaya para allá.

—Ella no es una chica normal, Franciae, si le pide matrimonio... ¡podría hasta aceptar!

—Vas a lastimar a maman, y voy a enfadarme mucho contigo. Déjame ir para allá, papa... Te ayudaré.

—No voy a dejar que lo hagas tú, Angliterra ya es lo bastante frágil con eso.

—Wales es frágil también. No necesitamos acostarnos con él para que no se case con maman. Por favor deja que vaya y te ayude.

—Está bien, está bien... si no se la lleva hoy no tiene porque ser hoy —cede—, pero no vengas aun, no vengas hasta que te lo digan.

—Tú no hagas NADA así hasta que yo esté ahí.

—No voy a dejar que se la lleve —sentencia.

—Papa... Por favor.

—Franciae, por favor. No hay más que discutir sobre este asunto.

—Voy a ir yendo a Rome —aprieta los ojos.

—Al menos hazte el que venías de visita y sorpréndete cuando te lo digan.

—Oui. Te quiero, papa... No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

—Yo también te quiero. Hasta pronto —suspira y Francia cuelga apretando los ojos.

Así que Roma vuelve con los demás sonriendo como si nada y se encuentra a Germania haciendo de Rusia con mirada penetrante hacia Gales... Y este hablando con su madre tratando de ignorarlo. Roma le pone una mano en el hombro a Germania para confortarle un poco.

—Hallo —le saluda Germania parpadeando y girándose a mirarle.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ja, bueno... —se encoge de hombros—. No esperaba esto. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Más o menos, estoy preocupado.

—¿Por?

—No estoy seguro de cómo va a acabar esto. ¿Cómo va Britania?

—Lleva un buen rato metiéndole una fabulosa regañina al muchacho... Le ha dicho todo lo que yo quería decirle y un poco más —Germania sonríe un poco de lado, provocando que Roma sonría también—. Y vamos a admitir que el muchacho es bastante resistente.

—¿Lleva mucho rato?

—Casi llego cuando te saliste.

—Le daremos unos cuantos minutos más en el infierno y luego iré a rescatarle. Conviene que crea que tiene aliados. ¿Quieres un café?

—Ja. Y otro cigarrillo —mira su reloj preguntándose a qué hora llegará Helena y Egipto.

—Vamos... —hace un gesto con la cabeza y sonríe con complicidad.

Se levanta volviendo a sonreír hacia Britania que al parecer ahora está gritando en celta, lo cual siempre es señal del Apocalipsis. Roma se dirige a la cocina y mira a Germania de reojo, pensando en Austria y en que seguramente nadie le ha dicho nada.

—¿Crees que debamos llevarle algo a Galia? —Germania el que nunca ha convivido con sus chicas sabiendo que están embarazadas.

—Non, no la agobies o se pondrá más quejica.

—Vale, vale... Sólo decía saber cómo está después de hablar con el chico.

—Estaba pensando... ¿qué pasa si él hace algo estúpido? —pregunta mientras prepara la cafetera.

—¿Algo como qué? —saca un cigarrillo y lo prende.

—Como pedirla en matrimonio.

Germania abre la boca y le mira.

—A... ¿Galia? ¿Pedirla a ella?

Roma le mira por encima del hombro mientras el café se calienta.

—Pues no te va a pedir a ti —sonríe sin sentir la felicidad.

—¡Pero no puede pedirla! ¡Ella está conmigo!

—Bueno, no lo ha hecho pero podría hacerlo porque aunque ella está contigo, tú... —se vuelve a la cafetera.

—¡Está contigo también! ¡Está aquí y vive aquí!

—Sí, lo sé... pero eso no hace que no pueda hacerlo o que ella no pueda acceder —se acerca y le tiende el vasito.

—Y… ¿Crees que ella quiera? —pregunta con el cigarrillo entre dientes.

—Ella... claro que ella va a querer, es una boda, Germania. Ya hicimos una la vez cuando... —levanta las cejas cayendo en ello—. ¡YO me casé con ella! ¡Es una mujer casada! ¡No puede casarse otra vez!

—¿Perdón? —Germania acaba de atragantarse.

—En vida... es decir, cuando... antes, cuando el imperio. Yo iba a matarla y ella quiso casarse, no había forma en que yo me negara y hubo una boda —Germania le mira fijamente—. ¡No me mires así, no iba a invitarte a mi boda! Aunque en realidad como murió, técnicamente el matrimonio queda anulado... ninguna ley contempla la resucitación como posibilidad.

—Más aún si tú la mataste. Voy a casarme YO con ella.

—Non —frunce el ceño.

—¡Pues entonces que se case él con ella y ya! —protesta.

—¿Y que se la lleve?

—Nein! —Aprieta los ojos.

—Pues... —suspira y mira a la puerta acabándose su café—. Voy a sacarlo de ahí —se levanta con parsimonia.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle? Habría que averiguar siquiera cómo se ha tomado lo que Galia ha dicho.

—Pues por eso voy a sacarlo de ahí —le guiña el ojo y cruza la puerta a la sala.

* * *

 _¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Britania sigue, créanme... SIGUE en eso, chilloneando.

—Brit, Brit —intenta calmarla Roma acercándose a ellos—. ¿No crees que ya has machacado bastante al muchacho?

Gales aprovecha la interrupción para levantarse y Roma aprovecha que se levanta para capturarle de los hombros, lo que incomoda a Gales que le mira moviéndose un poquito.

—Ehm... Necesito... ¿Hay algo de beber en este sitio?

—Claro, ven —Roma le sonríe y tira de él para llevárselo, guiñándole un ojo a Britania. Y ahí se va Gales que NECESITA alcohol. En grandes proporciones—. ¿Qué te apetece? —pregunta el romano dirigiéndose al mueble bar.

—Whisky.

Germania por su parte sale de la cocina y se acerca un poco cauteloso a Britania.

—Bien —toma la botella y le pasa un vaso—. ¿Con hielo?

—Dame la botella —pide tomando el vaso y extendiendo la mano.

—¿Un problema gordo, eh? —se ríe pasándosela igual.

Gales le mira, sonríe falsamente un instante y se sirve un buen chorro en el vaso llevándoselo a la boca con ansias, acabándoselo de golpe. Roma se ríe un poco más dejándole hacer. El británico le mira de reojo.

—What? —pregunta sirviéndose otro vaso.

—Veo que muy bien no estás. ¿Quieres hablar? —propone amablemente.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, sólo habían bajado los niveles habituales en la sangre —no es del todo una broma.

—Perdona, error de percepción. Aun así mantengo mi oferta.

—¿Qué piensas tú? —le mira después de vaciar un segundo vasito.

—Es una situación complicada y me gustaría arreglarla de una manera satisfactoria para todos...

—¿Qué propones? —Entrecierra los ojos.

—Hablar. Ver qué quieres tú, qué quiere ella, qué queremos nosotros y decidir qué es lo mejor para todos.

El galés se sirve un tercer vasito, preguntándose cómo es que terminó tan involucrado en una relación de cuatro personas... Ahora cinco.

—¿Qué quieres tú?

—Por favor —le detiene la mano con la botella—. Para empezar que estés consciente y espabilado.

—Estoy consciente y espabilado —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Que sigas estándolo entonces. Mira, voy a ser franco contigo, esto es un desastre.

—Que novedad. ¿Por qué te lo parece?

—Ella... ella dice que es tuyo y después de todo lo que yo he vivido con ella he aprendido que eso es lo que importa. Da igual quien sea el padre, si ella dice que es tuyo, eres tú.

Se humedece los labios sin esperar eso. Le da un trago a su vasito de igual manera, uno más pequeño, dejando que hable.

—Eso, de alguna manera, además, es beneficioso. No estamos preparados en la casa para criar a un bebé, ninguno aquí acabamos de entender realmente este tiempo y aunque saldríamos adelante igual que ya lo hicimos al haceros crecer, quizás sería mejor que el niño no sólo "saliera adelante" si no que tuviera una buena infancia y educación en consecuencia a su tiempo.

—¿Ajá? —Gales levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué piensas tú?

—Que quiero acabar de oír porqué consideras que es tremendamente beneficioso que yo reconozca un hijo que puede ser tuyo...

—Por eso. Básicamente.

—Así que pasamos de que no te guste que vaya con Galia a que quieras que críe a un niño potencialmente tuyo... Y supongo que eso incluye pagar su educación. Pero...

Roma se ríe y Gales se ríe con él, falsamente.

—Cariño, sé que la rebeldía es muy atractiva, pero si de verdad no me gustara que fueras con Galiae... No lo harías —le acaricia un poco la cara. Gales levanta la mano y con bastante suavidad se quita la mano del romano de encima.

—Que poderoso te sientes.

—Quizás es mi mayor pecado —se encoge de hombros. El galés asiente mirando su vasito.

—¿Y qué esperarías que hiciera yo, Rome?

—Que me dijeras qué te gustaría hacer a ti —igual le pone la mano en el hombro.

—¿Quieres saber si lo que yo quiero hacer está o no dentro de las cosas que te gustan y, por lo tanto, cosas que me dejarás hacer?

—Eso es —Roma se ríe al ver sonreír al galés.

—Creo que me subestimas, Rome... —hace los ojos en blanco—. Haré lo que Galia quiera... y eso por ahora implica estar aquí.

—Bien —asiente—. Me alegra oír eso —asegura.

—¿Te alegra que esté yo aquí? Vaya... —le mira—. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eso le alegra a ella?

—Eso es —sonríe con sinceridad.

—Ya me imagino, tú tan preocupado e interesado por ella —se termina el vaso.

—Confieso que a veces soy bastante disperso —se defiende levantando las manos—. Pero eso no significa que no la quiera.

—Si esto no sólo va de cariño, ¿sabes? —le mira más abierto y menos inhibido gracias al alcohol —, va de hacer realmente feliz a la otra persona.

—Lo sé.

—No, no creo que lo sepas. Te crees muy bueno, y crees que lo sabes todo y lo controlas todo. ¿Y sabes?

—¿Ajá?

—Tú no eres el único que controla y sabe.

—Oh, ¿no lo soy?

—No —suspira sirviéndose un cuarto vasito y dándole la botella.

—¿Quien más lo hace? ¿Tú?

—Voy con Galia —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Espera, por favor.

—What? —le mira a los ojos y Roma sonríe un poquito.

—Sólo quiero que justifiques las cosas que dices.

—¿Qué cosas quieres que justifique?

—Esas que dices. Demuéstrame que no lo controlo todo. Bájame los humos.

Gales sonríe un poquito y se le acerca y el romano sonríe más con esto.

—Puedes controlar lo que ella sienta por ti, pero no lo que sienta por mí. Puedes controlar lo que haces, pero no lo que hago yo, ni lo que digo yo, ni lo que pienso yo... Y sobre todo, no sabrás jamás que tan incansable soy.

—Incansable... —se humedece los labios al notar que le sigue el rollo como hace su madre—. Es un arma de doble filo, por lo que sé.

—¿Ah sí?

—Todo depende de cómo se tome... como un cumplido en una sincera declaración o como una extrema saturación. No se trata de quien hace más feliz al otro nada más, si no en el equilibrio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —las palabras "Extrema saturación" le revuelven el estómago y le angustian. Roma le mira fijamente con una de ESAS miradas, de arriba abajo. Se humedece los labios y sonríe.

—Saciar una curiosidad que no debería tener.

Gales parpadea y se sonroja un poco, no tanto como reaccionaría habitualmente porque ha sido un día con muchas emociones, pero esa mirada y ese gesto…

—E-Está embarazada, bloody hell... Y tú estás... Pensando en...

Roma le mira un momento, se le cambia completamente la idea, se acerca y le abraza y… es como abrazar a un árbol. Después de suspirar.

—Cálmate, Gales. No soy tu enemigo, no quiero serlo. Hoy ha pasado algo realmente grande para lo que estoy convencido, no estabas preparado. Ningún hombre lo está nunca.

El anglosajón aprieta los ojos y traga saliva y algo en que alguien le abrace y le diga esto hace que se recargue un poco en él.

—Tu madre grita porque está nerviosa y asustada, Galia te ha puesto todo el peso sobre los hombros porque está nerviosa y asustada también y por si la noticia en si no fuera lo bastante asustante, ellas hacen eso. Pero no tienes que asustarte. No estás solo, no tienes que resolver esto solo —sigue, acariciándole la espalda con real cariño fraternal y Gales reza porque nunca NUNCA jamás sus hermanos se enteren de este momento.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que me dijeron que sería padre... ella se llamaba Iberia, la madre de Hispaniae. Y lo primero que pensé es que sería un completo desastre. Sabía perfectamente cómo hacer un millón de cosas pero ninguna parecía tan importante y delicada como ocuparme de una nueva vida. Me puse a llorar... ella siempre pensó que era de alegría.

El menor se separa un poco del abrazo considerando esto ya demasiado. Roma suspira y le deja, conociendo a su madre.

—Esto sería considerablemente más simple de no ser una relación de cuatro —murmura frunciendo un poco el ceño y riñéndose a sí mismo.

—Non, sé que no te gustan las personas... os ponen nerviosos a todos, pero créeme, Germaniae no va a molestarte demasiado, Galiae es mucho más hábil y fuerte de lo que parece y yo... yo te prefiero de mi lado. Como aliado.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres?

—No quiero perderla. No del todo —confiesa con sinceridad—. La quiero, me enamoré de ella en su momento y sigo estándolo, lo que hace que me cueste realmente desprenderme de ella —le sonríe—. No necesito una relación en exclusiva, ni siquiera necesito en realidad tener sexo con ella, pero no quiero que te la lleves donde no pueda verla nunca más.

Gales frunce un poco en ceño con ello… Pero a la vez, de todo lo que ha dicho, parece ser la respuesta más sincera y directa que le ha dado.

—Entiendo.

—Me alegro. ¿Qué opinas de ello?

—Opino... Que cada quien quiere cosas. Cosas distintas y particulares y no siempre las obtiene. Como yo que quiero ir a ver a Galia ahora mismo —sonríe un poco sirviéndose un vasito más.

Roma le pone un dedo en la frente y le mira a los ojos. Le da un par de golpecitos suaves con el dedo y niega con la cabeza, separándose de él. Gales suspira preguntándose si van a conseguir que todos estén contentos... Pensando que es imposible.

—¿Germania qué piensa?

—Pregúntaselo —se encoge de hombros marchándose. El británico se humedece los labios y se encoge de hombros también, pensando mientras saca el teléfono y camina al cuarto de Galia. Toca la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo... —abre la puerta y mete la cabeza. Ella se gira un poco y le mira, sonriendo.

—Hola...

—Hey... —entra sin sonreír del todo, vasito en una mano, teléfono en la otra.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, no he hecho la tarea... —confiesa cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cama.

—¿Por qué no? —levanta las cejas.

—Hablé con mother y con Rome —se sienta en la cama y pone el vasito en la mesita de noche.

—Oh... ¿y qué te han dicho? ¿Has sido muy duros?

—Mother sí... Rome no.

—¿Eh? —inclina la cabeza sin esperarse eso, tomándole de las manos.

—Me ha dicho muchas cosas claras, Rome.

—¿Cuáles?

—Que no quiere perderte, que quiere que todos ganemos... —Galia sonríe sinceramente con ello—. Olvido que estamos en una relación de cuatro.

A la gala se le borra la sonrisa mirándole a los ojos y baja la mirada cuando el chico se humedece los labios, notándolo incómodo con su reacción.

—¿O no? —Levanta una mano y le acaricia el pelo, ella vuelve a mirarle—. Es la realidad Galia... Hay dos personas más en esto, incluso quiere que todos hablemos.

—¿Y no quieres hablarlo con ellos? Puedo hacerlo yo y explicarles lo que decidamos.

—Y lo que decidamos, debe de tener el visto bueno de Rome... —le acaricia la cara pero ella le toma la mano con rapidez. Gales mira sus manos.

—No pelees con Rome.

—... no peleo con él, de hecho me abrazó y al final me sentí mal por no darle mi opinión —hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿T-Te abrazó?

—Le detesto —suspira acercándose a ella para abrazarla y ella le abraza de vuelta, apretando los ojos con eso—. No quiere que te lleve.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tú quieres venir conmigo?

—Yo no quiero perderos a ninguno.

—¿Perderlos cómo? —pregunta separándose de ella y mirándole a los ojos, tomándola de las mejillas.

—Ni a ti ni a ellos. No quiero que dejéis de quererme.

—Nadie va a dejar de quererte... Sólo quiero saber si lo que me dices es que no quieres perderles como pareja.

—No son mi pareja.

—A veces lo son.

—Es difícil no ser la pareja de Rome algunas veces —suspira. Gales le mira a los ojos y se humedece los labios, tragando saliva.

—Y... —empieza otra vez con la voz grave—, Germania lo mismo.

—Germania no tanto, él tiene otro problema.

El galés levanta las cejas porque Germania le había dado otra idea.

—Germania asegura ser tu pareja... —suspira —. La cuestión es que esto es todo menos exclusivo.

—Rome es su pareja pero él no sabe lidiar con ello y como yo soy la tercera en discordia él cree que debería ser suya. Pero no lo soy, él no lo nota pero yo sí lo noto —explica y Gales le escucha acariciándole los hombros —. Rome es más consciente de que eso pasa, aunque tampoco lo acepte, por eso cuando no lo acepta es mucho más complicado y parece que yo sea... quien no soy realmente para él.

—Yo... Me he hecho de la vista gorda en esos temas con ellos...

—Tú eres el único que quiere que sea suya todo el tiempo.

Gales se sonroja un poco con esa declaración.

—Solamente... —completa la frase.

—¿Solamente?

—Hasta ahora... No tenía que pensar al respecto, my darling. Era mejor ni pensarlo. Pero ahora, con esto... Empezamos las complicaciones. Ahora empiezo a querer que solamente seas mía todo el tiempo — la chica traga saliva provocando que Gales suspire.

—Me parece...

—Yes?

—Me parece que tiene que haber algo que odies de mí —sonríe un poquito.

—¿Perdona? —sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Os conozco y sé que ha de haber algo que haga que odies enamorarte de mí.

—Yo no quiero odiar enamorarme de ti —sonríe más y se le acerca buscándole un beso.

—No... Pero funciona —aparta un poquito la cara para que no pueda, sonriendo.

—Ehh! —Protesta un poco más, frunciendo el ceño y yendo por el beso, abrazándola de la cintura —. ¡No funciona conmigo!

La chica se ríe un poco, apartándose un poco más, pero sólo la cara y el británico se ríe también abrazándola más contra sí.

—Ven acá y dame un beso, Galia... Lo exige el padre de tu hijo.

Y Galia piensa un poco en lo que hace Roma.

—¿Así que quieres un beso de alguien que no quiere dártelo? —pregunta tomándole de la cara y sonriendo.

—Quiero un beso tuyo y saber porqué no quieres dármelo.

—Quizás prefiera los de Rome y Germania —sonríe de lado cuando ve al chico levantar las cejas.

—No sabía que supieras hacer esto... —se humedece los labios sorprendido.

—No suelo.

El chico se le acerca a intentar darle un beso otra vez, sonriendo y ahora sí que le deja. Y debe darle un bueeeeeen el intenso beeeeesoooo, que no sé sí va a marear a Galia con lo que ha tomado Gales, sonríe con la intensidad aunque nota el alcohol fuerte.

—Hay que hablarle a tus hijos... —susurra al separarse del beso sin estar seguro, por cierto, de si el sexo con embarazadas es algo bueno o malo.

—¿No le has dicho a Rome que les llamara?

—No... —La mano repta poquito a poco hasta su pecho, se pone ahí encima, aprieta un poquito—. ¿Esto se puede?

—No —gira la mirada.

—¿No? ¿Cómo no? —Parpadea.

—No se puede —le mira a los ojos y le quita la mano de ahí.

—¿No se... puede? Oh... ¿Hasta...?

—El parto, por supuesto.

—Whaaat? —Levanta las cejas aún más.

—Lo siento —sonríe un poco y le acaricia la cara.

—Eso... ¿Nada de nadita? —le hace ojitos de cachorrito.

—No me mires así, me lo ha dicho el médico.

Gales se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos sonriendo un poco y acostándose abrazándola. La gala le mira de reojo y sonríe un poquito aun probando a ver si ser un poco mala funciona mejor o igual que le funciona a Roma.

—¿Cuándo es que se supone que nace el bebé?

—En enero.

Gales hace cara de sufrimiento.

—Cielos... Vale. Jugaremos otra vez al adolescente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Digo que si no puedo tocarte... —se ríe un poco con suavidad.

—¿Ajá?

—Pues de aquí a enero, my love, voy a morirme si no me tocas —nadie se ha muerto por eso, querido.

—Morir...

—Yes! Faltan muchos meses y no es que no... Quiera esperar...

—¿Pero?

—Pero es queeee... —le besa el cuello—, me gustas mucho —ella toma aire profundamente y suspira, apartando la cabeza y dejándole, viendo que ella no sabe hacer esto bien—. Quizás podemos hacer hoy como si no supiéramos... Y a partir de mañana... —sigue al ver que si le deja.

—¿A quién crees que engañe eso?

—¿Al bebé...? ¿Al doctor? —sigue mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Galia se ríe un poco con eso—. ¿A ti? No puedes no estar para NADA interesada... Serán meses y meses —baja el tono a susurros —. No le diremos al bebé.

—¿Cómo? —se sigue riendo.

—¿Cómo no le diremos...? Pues así... Siendo discretos... Y silenciosos... Y suaaaaves —otro beso en el cueeeello con suaaaavidad, mientras sonríe con sus risas, relajándose cada vez más.

—Me gusta cuando eres suave —le abraza un poco. Él sonríe más con el abrazo y le da un besito... suave... en los labios.

—Then... Let me make love to you... Softly.

—Eres terrible porque no puedo negarme —le sonríe. Gales sonríe también, y se le acerca al oído cerrando los ojos. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

—I love you... —susurra con extrema sinceridad.

—Y yo a ti —le besa ella en los labios.

xoOXOox

Francia cuelga el teléfono llevándose las manos a la cabeza y apretando los ojos, porque su paaaaadre... Y Gaaaales... Y eso podía acabar TREMENDAMENTE mal. Vacila un poco pensando en sus opciones mientras mira la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

El mismo dilema de siempre... Escocia... o Inglaterra. Piensa en que necesita hablar de esto con alguien mientras mira de reojo su teléfono. NECESITA hablar con alguien. Valora a España (demasiado en contra de los brits), Prusia (va a tener que explicarle DEMASIADAS cosas)... Inglaterra... Levanta una ceja al ver una llamada perdida que debe haber entrado mientras hablaba con su padre.

Escocia. Mentiría al decir que no había pensado en él como primera opción, porque en las cuestiones de los hermanos mayores del inglés, este no era objetivo. Claro que... estaba involucrado su padre. Se humedece los labios y sin pensar más devuelve la llamada que tiene como perdida.

—Who in the hell is it?

—Me in the hell —sonríe un poco.

—¡Ah! Te estaba buscando... ¡Dime que ya lo sabes!

—Colgué hace un minuto con mon père. ¿Te habló Galles?

—Yes.

—Esto... es imbécil incluso para él. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que... está acojonado.

—¿Pues cómo no va a estarlo? —ojos en blanco, Escocia suspira—. Le... ¿Cuáles son sus planes?

—Y yo qué coño sé, hemos hablado de aborto y de boda.

—Aborto... Y boda. Pensaba en la boda.

—Yo en el aborto.

—¿Qué ha dicho él del aborto?

—Que era muy pronto para proponerlo.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Está pensando de verdad en el aborto antes que en la boda? He de decir que pensé que le propondría matrimonio inmediatamente.

—France... My brother no se va a casar de penalty. No digo que no piense en boda antes de lo que es racional... que es básicamente cualquier momento, pero aparte de eso, es metódico y tradicional, le gustan las cosas bien hechas y al ritmo adecuado.

Francia suelta el aire con esta explicación que suena bastante racional.

—Va a querer tooodos los protocolos y cosas, ya le conoces, fiesta de prometaje y puestas de largo y yo que sé, cualquier mierda que se le ocurra. ¿Sabes que aun no la ha llevado a su casa siquiera?

Se muerde el labio pensando. Gales iba lento... Más lento de lo normal, al final puede que si hubiera aprendido algo con él.

—Lo que temo es que... Esto es una sacudida. No llevarla ni a su casa implica un intento por ir más lento, Écosse.

—Pues eso es bueno. Además, sinceramente, alguien debería hacer una bloody prueba de paternidad, más le vale no pagar nada hasta que esté claro que el niño es suyo.

—¿Realmente cree que es suyo? —Francia aprieta los ojos con ese segundo tema.

—No. Cree que podría serlo.

—Potencialmente... ¿Es probable que lo sea? Aún no me puedo creer que se la esté tirando a pelo. Galles, el metódico tradicional.

—Eso se lo he dicho yo.

—¿Y?

—Que es un poco tarde para la charla.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Partiendo entonces del punto de que los cuatro son unos imbéciles... —suspira—. Porque no quieres oír lo que me ha dicho mi padre respecto al sexo seguro.

—Con perdón tuyo, evita hablarme de semejante arsehole en la medida de lo posible si no quieres enervarme.

—Por ahora no vamos TAN mal, en concreto si no pretende llevarse a mi madre.

—Well, no descarto el que se la lleve a Cardiff para que lo conozca. Voy a bajar yo el domingo, igual hasta está ahí —pone los ojos en blanco porque eso puede ser completamente infumable. El francés sonríe un poco.

—¿Con qué pretexto consiguió que le acompañaras?

—Ah, ¿no te lo ha dicho? Ha preñado a your bloody mother.

El galo suelta una extraña risotada y aprieta los ojos.

—Dieu! No hay necesidad de ser tan bestia, sólo no pensé que ya lo tuvieran tan acordado. Llevará a maman el fin de semana entonces... SÓLO de visita, no a vivir.

—Nada, cosas que pasan. Ya sabes... no sé si la va a llevar, espero que NO.

—Bien... Bien, bien. El que no quiera casarse con ella de inmediato es algo fantástico, papa ya estaba empezando a sacar las uñas. Aún así... Este es un problema GORDO, Écosse.

—Tu padre me la suda. Que le den.

—Yes, mi padre te la suda y que le den... Pero mi padre está ahí y está con mi madre, es capaz de hacer cosas idiotas y... Galles. Me preocupa.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Papa... Puede hacer cosas. Y creo que tu hermano está bastante colgado de mi madre.

—Si Cymru no sabe que tu padre se la tira es que es gilipollas.

—No es lo que vaya a hacer con ella...

—¿Entonces?

—Puede ir por él —aprieta los ojos y Escocia se queda petrificado.

—What?

—No creo que lo haga, pero la posibilidad existe. En concreto si... Galles piensa en llevarse a mi madre —dulcifica el tono de voz. El escocés se humedece los labios.

—No se va a tirar a Cymru. Te lo digo yo —sentencia muy resuelto y serio—. Por mis cojones. Así vaya yo y se la corte personalmente.

Francia es ahora el que se queda petrificado, porque además... Sabe, y de sobra sabe, los motivos por los cuales puede decidir intentar incluso cortarle los cojones si quiere.

—Te cuelgo, voy a hablar con mi madre.

—Preferiría usar otro método para que no se lo tire. Écosse... —intenta detenerle un poco pero el pelirrojo le cuelga —Merde... ahora también tengo que cuidar los huevos de mi padre...

Y así Francia va de un lado a otro protegiendo cosas diferentes.

xoOXOox

Así que... ahí está, suena el teléfono de Britania, que ahora estaba hablando con Germania, saca su teléfono y mira la pantalla, levantando las cejas.

—Oh... ¡Es Alba! —intenta contestar tocando el rojo de la pantalla—. Hello?

Y lo obvio, nadie le responde porque cuelga. Unos segundos después vuelve a sonar el teléfono y ahora sí, Germania contesta por ella y le pone el teléfono al oído.

—Where in the hell is him?!

—Him? Who?

—¡The bloody psychokiller que vive con vosotros! No dejéis que se acerque a my brother!

—El bloody psychowhat? ¿De qué hablas?

—Rome!

—Ehm... Está por aquí. ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

—Que quiere tirarse a Cymru.

Britania parpadea.

—¿Perdóname? ¿Qué quién quiere tirarse a quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Galia? ¿Hablaste con... él?

—Rome, a Cymru. ¡No les dejes solos!

Otros repetidos parpadeos.

—A ver, a ver... What?! —chilla un poco Britania—. Rome se quiere tirar a... ¿Hablas de tirarse tirarse? ¿Por qué habría de quererse tirar a Cymru?

—Mum! Bloody hell, ¡ve con él! —Escocia hasta lloriquea de la tensión, cosa tremendamente rara. Germania levanta las cejas.

—Voy, voy... Bloody hell, ¿de dónde estás sacando esto? —pregunta preocupándose un poco porque ya conooooce a Roma. Se asoma un poco a donde se han ido por la botella.

—Me lo han dicho... ¡no importa, no les dejéis solos y ya!

—Están solos, justamente... Rome se lo ha llevado por algo de beber. Pero... ¿Hablaste ya con Cymru? Es un mal día para estar haciendo estas tonterías, Galia...

—Yes, yes, ya lo sé.

—¡Oh! ¿Te habló? ¿O cómo sabes? ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta bajando el tono de voz y se sienta al lado del teléfono, que le da una mejor perspectiva de Roma y Gales, tranquilizándose al ver que en realidad nadie se está tirando a nadie. Se enfoca de nuevo en la conversación con Escocia.

—Sí, sí me habló, ¿estás con ellos?

—Yes... Está aquí, en casa, bebiendo con Rome. ¿Qué te dijo el al teléfono? ¿Cómo... lo lleva?

—Bien, tú no les pierdas de vista... —respira más tranquilo—. Tú sabrás cómo lo lleva, estás ahí, ¿cómo le ves?

—No les pierdo de vista. No entiendo a qué viene la obsesión, ¿Cymru te ha dicho que Rome... quería algo con él? ¿No te habrás confundido? —se encoge de hombros y se piensa en cómo lo debe llevar... Y es que prácticamente no le ha oído nada de lo que ha dicho fuera de gritarle —. Es un idiota tu hermano, no comprendo cómo... ¡no debía!

—No, lo ha dicho Rome.

—Rome ha dicho que quería... —baja el tono, sonrojándose—. Hablas de... Sex?

—No, mum, quiere invitarle a tomar el té —podría sonar menos sarcástico.

—Shut up! Sólo quiero estar segura —frunce el ceño—. ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? ¿Por qué querría además querer eso ahora mismo que Cymru está con Galia?

—Pues por Galia precisamente.

Britania mira a Roma y a Gales con una extraña sensación en el estómago, frunciendo el ceño. No había pensado antes con real claridad que Roma fuera a querer algo real con sus hijos, a pesar de haberlo pensado remotamente en más de una ocasión, en especial gracias al recordatorio constante de Germania de que se quería acostarse con los suyos.

—¿Por Galia? ¿Para qué Galia odie a Cymru?

—Quién sabe.

Britania se revuelve un poquito.

—Hablaré con Rome. ¿Qué te ha dicho a ti? ¿Está... contento? ¿Va a seguir con Galia?

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿No le has hablado?

—Hemos... Intercambiado algunas palabras, yes —ese tono podría sonar menos culpable—. Sólo que conmigo no habla del todo abiertamente.

—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo? Creo que es absolutamente inaceptable, completamente incorregible y más le vale que sea un hombrecito y actúe tal y como Galia espera si no quiere que alguien le corte las pelooooo —levanta las cejas y abre los ojos como platos al ver que se abrazan, tensándose. Escocia hace los ojos en blanco—. Espera que se están abrazando... —susurra Britania en tensión.

—What?

(Gales que no quería que nadie supiera… La suerte de los brits)

—Cymru... Y Rome —susurra aún Britania.

—What!? Why? ¡No les dejes! —exclama nervioso dando un salto en su silla. Britania traga saliva porque Escocia suena mucho más histérico de lo que debería, al menos por lo que ella ve—. Mum! —pide medio lloriqueando.

Abre la boca para meter un buen chillido y Germania le toca el hombro. Britania pega un saltito mirándole por sólo un instante. Escocia está muy nervioso en cuclillas sobre la silla e intenta calmarse a sí mismo y respirar cuando lo nota.

—What do you want? ¿Por qué no estás haciendo algo? ¡Mírales! —chilla en secretito señalando a Gales y Roma y volviéndose a verlos justo para encontrarles separados de nuevo.

—Was? —Germania levanta una ceja con su teléfono en la mano porque iba a preguntar a Britania si debía hablarle él a Austria, que le tiene preocupado desde hace un rato. Mira a Roma y a Gales.

—Están... Estaban... Oh. Le ha soltado —le susurra a Escocia mirando a Gales servirse más.

—Le... ¿le ha soltado? —parpadea el escocés.

—Well... Yes. No parece ser lo que, Ehm... Dices.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Germania.

—Igualmente no le dejes solo.

—No lo hago y ya te he dicho que hablaré con él... —Britania traga saliva y vacila un poquito antes de cambiar el tono—. Mmm... ¿No querrías bajar un poco y venir unos días a Rome? Quizás a Cymru no le vendría mal hablar un poco más contigo —Escocia aprieta los ojos y resopla—. Ya sé que no quieres venir, ya lo sé... Y no quiero que sea todo más complicado pero...

—Pues no me pidas que vaya. Estás tú, que eres mayorcita, está él, que es mayorcito también y sabréis apañaros perfecto.

—Bien... Te dejo entonces —suspira y Escocia se detiene un momento el impulso de pedirle que cuide de Gales, se despide con un seco "adiós"

—Bye —cuelga guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo y para entonces Roma viene hacia ella.

Britania le mira con el ceño fruncido. Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo, no del todo contento con la conversación y suspira sentándose con ellos.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunta Germania a ambos, en realidad.

—Que... parece más asustado e incómodo de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. Nada que me sorprenda en realidad.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que hablaste con él? —pregunta Britania analizando al romano.

—Bueno... ¿Quién no está incómodo el día de hoy? Si está asustado, ahí está la puerta —comenta Germania.

—Bueno, intenté, pero no quiere confiar en mí. En realidad tampoco me sorprende, pero le noto mucho más a la defensiva de lo que debería... lo que en realidad tampoco me sorprende.

Britania inclina la cabeza y sigue escrutándole.

—Quizás si lo sedujeras... —le sostiene la mirada y Roma la mira con ese comentario.

—¿Querrías que lo hiciera? —sonríe de lado pero Britania no sonríe esta vez, sigue mirándole fijamente porque hay algo en el tono de Escocia, y quizás en la negativa tan tajante de venir, que la ha puesto en tensión.

—¿Te atrae la idea?

—No iba a servir para reemplazarte —le guiña el ojo y la chica se sonroja un poco ahora sí y desvía la mirada tratando de concentrarse.

—Shut up...

Germania, por cierto, casi tiene un infarto con la propuesta de Britania sin poderlo creer.

—Aunque si es algo que te molestaría quizás podría planteármelo —añade mirando a donde se ha ido.

—Shut up! —protesta otra vez, un poco más en serio —. Why on earth querrías acostarte con mis hijos?

—Pues... porque se te parecen —se encoge de hombros y mira a Germania de reojo porque a él le dice lo mismo. Germania hace los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—No creo... Que... —ella mira a Germania de reojo también y se revuelve —, no, no creo que debas acostarte con ellos.

—¿Y si mejor nos montamos una fiesta privada los tres?

Britania le mira, porque ella habla en serio, y está el asunto de Escocia y... La cosa, querida, es que él no te va a hablar en serio de esto, porque ES un tema serio y no quiere que lo sepas.

—Podemos ir a pedir que nos hagan un hueco, pero no creo que cuele.

—¿Cymru se ha ido con Galia? —pregunta ella revolviéndose un poco.

—Sic.

—Pues... —le mira y es que Escocia y ese "mum!" medio lloriqueando le comen un poco el coco.

—¿Creen que deba decirle a Österreich? —el sajón ignorado. Britania se gira a Germania un poco descolocada y Roma parpadea mirándole igual de descolocado—. No sé si alguien ya le habló —cada quien a su puta bola. Germania les mira a uno y luego al otro.

—Ehh... Galia dijo que quería decirles mañana y Cymru me dijo que a él le había pedido que les dijera que vinieran... Háblale, no pierdes nada.

Roma se muerde el labio porque Francia ya lo sabe y no está seguro de que Germania vaya a hacer lo mismo por Austria. Germania asiente.

—Le diré que venga a comer.

—Dile lo que ha pasado.

—¿Todo? Pero Galia dijo que le diría ella mañana —medio protesta la pelirroja.

—Sé lo que dijo Galiae. Tú díselo todo —agrega para el germano, que está vacilando un poco.

—Ya lo sabe mucha gente, si no, va a enterarse por alguien más —asegura Britania mirando a Germania y pensando que Escocia parecía no sólo haber hablado con Gales.

—¿O quieres oír una bronca suya sobre cómo es que dejaste que viniera sin prepararle? —añade Roma.

—Nein, Nein... Ya recuerdo la última vez con el asunto de su madre. Vale, le hablaré —asiente Germania yendo hacia la puerta del jardín para hablar allá. Britania mira a Roma aún un poco... extrañamente.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta él.

—I don't know... —confiesa porque hay algo que le parece que va mal, pero no sabe especificar qué.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Alba me habló... —le mira a los ojos de nuevo—, y sonaba...

Roma frunce un poco el ceño porque él había pensado que esto venía de Francia hablando con Inglaterra.

—... histérico.

—¿Histérico?

—Yes. Estaba muy preocupado por Cymru y... —inclina la cabeza y es que habitualmente esta chica confía mucho mucho en ti pero hay algo en esto de hoy que no le ha gustado NADA y que es sentir que su hijo estaba en peligro—... parecía tener ciertas ideas...

—¿Qué tipo de ideas? —entrecierra los ojos.

—No sé, ideas. Ideas raras —se abraza un poco a sí misma.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —la atrae hacia sí ahora y la abraza un poco él. Britania se tensa un poco renuente.

—No sé, me dio la impresión de que estaba... Asustado.

—¿Asustado de qué?

—De ti. De ti con Cymru —le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué le asusta de mí con Cymru?

—Me dijo que querías tirártelo —le suelta y el romano suspira—. Y tú siempre quieres tirarte a todo el mundo porque eres un bloody pervertido —hace los ojos en blanco y se le recarga un poco —. But...

Él la mira de reojo y la aprieta.

—No había sentido antes que estuvieran en... peligro —se deja apretar poniendo las dos manos en su pecho.

—Escucha... es él el que quiere.

—¿Alba? —Pregunta completamente incrédula.

—Quid? Non! —aprieta los ojos sin poder evitarlo—. Gales.

—¡¿Cymru quiere acostarse contigo?! —levanta las cejas.

—Más o menos.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco y Roma sonríe.

—What the HELL is wrong with him? ¿Primero Galia y ahora ESTO?

—Calma, calma... no es preocupante.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Quizás seas su BLOODY father! Voy... ¡Me va a oír!

—No, no, no —la detiene apretándola más.

—What? —con cara además de "go to heeeell" —. Hay límites, Rome. Acaba de embarazar a Galia, ¿y ahora va y le dice a Cymru que lo que quiere es acostarse contigo?

—No, no, él no le ha dicho nada a nadie.

—Ya, claro, Alba decidió entonces llamarme en cuanto se enteró que Galia estaba embarazada para decirme que los detuviera sólo porque sí —le mira y es que vuelve a tener la sensación de que esto no se sostiene aunque ella tenga ganas de que lo haga—. Rome. What the bloody hell is going on?

—Escucha, lo que le pasa a Gales conmigo es lo que te pasa a ti con Franciae, ¿vale?

La chica aprieta los ojos.

—A mí no me pasa nada con France —el automático—. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Alba?

—No tiene nada que ver con él, debe haberlo supuesto.

Britania le mira y frunce un poco el ceño.

—No me gusta que hagas esto... No me gusta nada. Yo no soy Germania ni Egypt ni la misma Galia —niega con la cabeza y le empuja un poco—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero a mí me hablas claro, porque no... Hay algo mal en esa historia, hay algo mal en Alba...

—Pues pídele que te lo cuente él si así lo crees —se deja apartar apretando los ojos.

—Dime TÚ qué es lo que pretendes con Cymru —no, Roma, no es esa la historia que entrevé.

—No pretendo nada con Gales. Que no sea un imbécil y haga las cosas bien.

—No llames imbéciles a mis hijos —sisea, cerrando los ojos, agobiándose de repente.

—Se lo llamo cuando se portan como tal. No atiende a razones aun, le voy a dar un poco más de tiempo, pero la conversación la tendremos de nuevo.

La británica frunce el ceño y le mira otra vez.

—¿Qué razones no ha atendido para ti? ¿Qué le preguntaste?

—Qué le parecía todo esto y que pretendía hacer —le contesta sinceramente y la pelirroja suspira.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Pregunta tratando de calmarse e intentando dejar de correr como gallina sin cabeza. Sí. Ella era la mamá y ya estaba muy mayor, en teoría debía de poder arreglar o mediar esto.

—Nada. No confía en mí ni acepta mi ayuda... de momento.

—Hablaremos los dos con él.

—Vale —sonríe y asiente. Ella le mira a los ojos una vez más.

—Creo que Cymru debería llevarse unos días a Galia.

—Si ella quiere ir unos días, no veo porqué no... Pero no quiero que Gales se la lleve para siempre.

Britania hace los ojos en blaaaaanco.

—¿A dónde quieres que se la lleve para siempre? Cymru no ha cuidado en su vida a nadie más allá de un gato... Creo que tampoco convivido lo suficiente fuera de... acostarse como conejos y hacer esas cosas de ir a bailar y tonterías... —razon —. Necesitan más que eso, hay que bajar a Cymru de la nube de estupidez.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

—No ha ido siquiera a su casa, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé.

Pero ella sí lo sabe, al final es la mejor amiga y ha chismeado y seguido esta relación más que ningún otro, por eso el romano le pregunta. Britania niega con la cabeza.

—Y no has visto su casa... Es menos terrible que la de Alba... Mucho menos terrible.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Pero es terrible igual, creo que por algo no la ha llevado —se encoge de hombros —. Quizás si va con ella, y ella... Bueno, vamos a ver si la aguanta embarazada igual y le cumple cada cosa que quiere. Lo hará lo mejor que pueda...

Roma suspira.

—Si es feliz con ella y ella con él después de todo esto, tendrán mi... —arruga la nariz —, aprobación. Y, de paso, pasarán días lejos de tu alcance en los que yo podré interrogar a Alba.

Él la mira levantando las cejas.

—Algo tengo que hacer, ¿no? Sólo me la he pasado gritándole...

—¿Tú dando tu aprobación a algo?

—Más bien, ehm... No objetando del... Todo —vale, vale, no lo hagas repetirlo que se arrepiente. Roma se ríe y la chica se sonríe un poco—. No me gusta temerte —suelta directo y salido de la nada.

Y a Roma se le corta la risa de golpe. Con un sobre esfuerzo extiende la mano y hace como que toma su brazo vacilando torpemente y él la abraza contra sí otra vez. Britania le deja hacer, esta vez sin objetar.

—No me temas, ya pasó ese tiempo. Soy bueno ahora, de verdad.

—No te temía entonces y mira lo que pasó —murmura contra su pecho—. Sólo... No hagas cosas que me hagan pensar que debería escuchar más a mis hijos.

—¿Escuchar qué?

—Cuando dicen que no debería estar contigo y que eres un psycho killer.

—Ah, ¿no les haces caso? —le acaricia el brazo y se tumba un poco en el sofá haciendo que se tumbe con él, encima.

—No, no estoy contigo porque te odio, pero eso es otro asunto —se deja hacer, tumbándosele encima y acurrucándose en él, sintiéndose considerablemente mejor ya con esto.

—Pues menos mal que no estás conmigo, imagínate si lo estuvieras —se ríe y la abraaaaazaaaaa.

—Sería asqueroso. Nunca estaría contigo —se deja abrazar, hundiéndole la cara en el cuello.

—¿Por qué te parece que lo sería?

—Porque harías cosas tontas todo el rato... Y serias meloso y asqueroso.

—¿Cosas tontas como cuales? —sonríe.

—Como las cosas que haces con la gente tonta con la que sí has estado.

—A ver, haz tú una para que lo entienda.

—Como los besitos y cariñitos... Esas cosas —se esconde más.

—Non, non, pero eso se lo hago a mis hijos, ¿cómo es con quién he estado?

—Así todo asqueroso e intenso —se sonroja un poco—. Con sexo y además palabras tontas y románticas y haces lo que quieren... —levanta una ceja—. Como haces con la zorra.

—¿No te gusta que haga lo que tú quieres? —le acaricia la espalda haciéndole cariñitos.

—Nunca haces lo que yo quiero.

—Veamos, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?

—Que te mueras y nunca revivas y me dejes en paz para siempre —se esconde del todo otra vez. Roma se ríe sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Puede que sea por eso que no hago lo que quieres... prueba a pedirme algo que quiera yo también.

—¿Ves? No me haces caso —sonríe un poquito igual —. No hay nada que queramos los dos porque eres tonto y quieres cosas idiotas.

—Si me matara por ti vendrías a detenerme y salvarme o morirías tú después como en esa película de la historia de tu hijo —le susurra al oído. La chica tiene un escalofrío y niega con la cabeza y BIEN que sabe de qué le habla.

—Si te mataras por mí me reiría todo el tiempo.

—Así con un beso envenenado de mis labios —sigue sin hacerle caso buscándole un beso.

Ella entreabre los labios y gira un poco la cabeza consiguiendo que no le bese del todo en la boca y Roma se va detrás. A dos o tres intentos más, la chica le deja. Y el romano se venga de la pelea fundiéndole el cerebro a base de bien. Adiós Britania... La perdimos…

Porque además, es que te quiere, DE VERDAD que te quiere y se ha asustado. Aún puede oír a Escocia al histérico en su cabeza. Y... Roma es justo con quién va cuando se asusta en serio.

Roma se separa sonriendo un poco maligno.

—Mmmmmm... —se va tras él con la boca abierta para comérselo.

Y después de una risita, antes de que pueda volver en sí, regresa al besuqueo... me parece que van a estar en eso hasta que llegue Francia. No, Germania va a volver antes, de hecho...

* * *

 _¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Suena el teléfono de casa de Alemania y creo que contesta Italia.

—Ciao?

—Italien. Hallo.

—¡Ah! Germania —sonríe—. Vee~

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien, hemos acabado de cenar ahora hace nada, hemos cenado pasta —y he comido un montón y me está costando bastante meterme en los pantalones de cuero que le gustan a tu hijo para jugar, pero eso no te lo voy a decir.

—Oh. Pasta —carraspeo porque se le ha antojado —. Muy bien. ¿Podrías pasarme a Österreich?

—No... Está en Berna.

—Oh... Con Schweiz. Vale, vale... Le hablo allá —siempre es un desmadre hablar con Austria... Un premio a quién consiga hacerlo a la primera—. ¿Traerá su aparato movible?

—No lo sé... quizás sea mejor llamar al de Svizzera.

—Bien. Le hablaré allá. Ehm... Danke. Guten Nacht.

—Ciaoooo!

Germania se sonroja un poquito y cuelga (no crean que no le gusta el italiano). Y vueeeeelve a marcar, ahora a Berna… Chan chan chaaan.

Y Suiza contesta a menos que esté haciendo algo con fresas. Creo que acaba de terminar de juguetear con las fresas así que estamos de buen humor. Contesta mientras va por el trapo con agua tibia que siempre le trae a Austria *ojos en blanco*.

Austria aun se está relamiendo y sonriendo. Suiza se sonroja un montonal al ver que es su padre, pero bueno, algo hace el chocolate y el exceso de endorfinas, se cubre un poco y casi de inmediato le pasa el teléfono a Austria quitándole el trapo para limpiarle.

—Hallo? —pregunta Austria sin mirar, tirando en la cama en plan rey del mambo, dejando hacer a Suiza y acabándose las fresas que han sobrado.

—Österreich.

—Vater.

Suiza se deleita un poco secretamente limpiándole el abdomen y los muslos con delicadeza sin que le haga demasiado caso y le moleste. Puede que hasta le dé un besito.

—¿Estás ocupado? Necesito hablar contigo.

Austria lo valora unos instantes pero hace un sonidito de asentimiento al final porque está de buenas… tan insufrible.

—¿Crees que podrías bajar a Rome mañana a comer?

—Mmmm... ¿Rom, mañana? —le pregunta a Suiza.

El suizo, que no está limpiando nada sino acariciándole un poco el costado con suavidad y bastante menos histeria que lo habitual le mira de reojo.

—¿Quieres?

—Ja, vale, bajamos —se vuelve al teléfono dejando a Suiza hacer. Te abanica también si quieres... Suiza se sonroja un poquito pero se vuelve a lo que hace especialmente atraído por el hecho de que no le está haciendo demasiado caso.

—Tengo que... —Germania vacila —, ehm... Contarte una cosa que no debería pero me han dicho que te cuente igual.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué no puedes?

—Es algo que pasa con tu madre... Y que creo que ella debería contarte, pero quizás sea mejor que sepas con anticipación.

—Galia —suspira con un poco de fastidio—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Está embarazada.

Austria se paraliza y detiene un poco al helvético, que le mira como si le hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa. Pero Austria está concentrado en el teléfono.

—Was?

Suiza frunce el ceño notando que hay algo que no va del todo bien, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Está embarazada —repite Germania.

—Ja, eso ya lo he oído, quiero que me lo expliques.

—Eso le dijo el doctor, yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, porque tiene el abdomen plano del todo.

—¿De cuánto está?

—Ehm... Creo que... Del cumpleaños de Rom. Ese fue el día que estuvo conmigo.

—¡¿Es tuyo?!

Suiza levanta una ceja, sin tener idea de lo que pasa.

—Ja, eso me ha dicho Galia.

—Qué bonito... esto le va a encantar a tu hijo —suelta con ironía pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Germania vacila un poco.

—Bueno, en realidad... No va a ser hijo mío, así que da igual... —comenta un poco más alicaída y sensiblemente de lo que quisiera.

—¿Ah, nein? —levanta una ceja.

—Nein. Va a decir que es del muchacho ese idiota, porque ella quiere que sea de él y que no deje de quererla.

—Vater... ¿estás seguro que es tuyo o como yo?

—Tú eres mío.

—Ya... ja —condescendientemente.

—Claro que eres mío, ¿por qué están siempre todos empeñados en quitarme a mis hijos? —protesta —. Y si ella dice que este es mío es que es mío, además estuvo conmigo ese día y... Es mío.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que ahora mismo, que el niño sea tuyo NO es una buena noticia, ¿verdad?

Suiza parpadea descolocado levantando las dos cejas.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Galia está conmigo! Y es tu madre y sería tu hermano.

—Por que un niño implica tiempo y dinero. Apenas si sabes cómo usar el teléfono, Vater, no podemos hacernos cargo de un niño.

—Was?! —susurra Suiza REALMENTE sorprendido. Austria levanta un dedo deteniéndole para que se calme.

—¡Pero si yo me hice cargo de ustedes cuatro! Sin nadie más... Y ni siquiera estaba tu madre. Además si es del idiota ese quizás se la lleve.

—Pues que se la lleve, vater, tanto mejor. Además ¿qué hay de ese asunto de los condones que te mandé hablar con Preussen?

—¡¿Cómo que tanto mejor?! ¡No se la puede llevar! ¡Y menos con mi hijo! —escandalizado—. ¿De qué con... was?

—No me hagas repetirte las cosas como si fueras tonto —riñe.

—¿Los plásticos esos? —hace los ojos en blanco con el regaño.

—Condones. Se llaman condones, habla con propiedad. Ja. ¿Lo has hablado con él?

Suiza creo que es el sonrojado ahora.

—Nein, pero como sea no me gustan.

—Me da igual si no te gustan, vater.

—Pues... Ya... Ehm... Sí los uso casi siempre, hombre —se sonroja un poco.

—Casi siempre no es suficiente como ya puedes ver.

—Ese es... Uno de los días que no, ciertamente, pero...

—Nein, nada de peros. Nada de peros porque Preussen debería haberte hablado de la otra opción y la otra opción es operarte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—¿Eh?

—Operarte... hablaremos de esto mañana.

—¿Cómo es que siempre terminas regañándome por todo?

—¿Cómo es que siempre andas haciendo cosas idiotas, Vater? No puedes embarazar a nadie. Es un PROBLEMA, así que empiezas a acostumbrarte al plástico o te operamos para cortarte lo que usas para embarazar a las chicas.

—¡No vas a cortarme NADA! ¡Y no es idiota! —Germania se lleva una mano AHÍ, acojonado.

—¿Te parece que te estoy preguntando tu opinión?

—¿Te parece que voy a dejar que me cortes la verga?

—No es una cuestión de que tú te dejes o no.

—¿Perdóname? —sigue agarrándose el asunto—. Nadie va a cortarme nada, ven mañana a comer y a saludar a tu madre que quiere verte y punto.

—Tú tomate más en serio lo de los condones o esto va a acabar mal.

—Yo haré lo que quiera. ¡Finalmente si quiero tener más hijos es mi decisión, nada más me falta que mis hijos me castren! —dormirá con cuchillo bajo la almohada.

—Guten natch, vater —sentencia Austria.

—Hasta mañana —ojos en blanco. El moreno cuelga y mira a Suiza.

—¿Entendí bien? ¿Vater embarazó a alguien?

—A Galia —deja el teléfono por ahí ordenadamente en la mesita *ojos en blanco*.

—Tu... Ohhh! Vas a tener un hermanito... —si lo dijera alguien que no fuera Suiza, sonaría a burla. Austria le mira fijamente con eso —. Va a ser más tu hermano que todos los demás.

—No estoy seguro que sea de Vater.

—¿No te ha dicho él?

—Ja, Schweiz... ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Bueno, yo pensaría que Galia... —se revuelve —. Vale, vale... ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Qué han dicho los demás? Mein gott... Esto va a costar.

—Por lo visto se lo va a quedar Wales.

—Vater... Vaya —levanta las cejas— Eso no lo esperaba ¿Y cómo está tu madre?

—Mañana bajamos a comer —suspira buscando su pijama para ponérselo e ir a dormir. Suiza le mira porque aún no le dice cómo está su madre y sabe que lo que ocurre es que no ha preguntado por ella. Suspira también.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta tomando su pijama rosa de debajo de la almohada y poniéndose la camiseta.

—Ja, claro... pero creo que deberíamos hablar seriamente cómo evitar que Vater haga un desastre de verdad.

—Por lo que oí, ¿el mecanismo habitual no... —se sonroja un poco metiéndose en la cama —, le gusta?

—Eso dice —se acerca un poco acomodándose... lo que quieres es la mitad de la cama para ti, NO MIENTAAAAS. De hecho, más de la mitad.

Suiza le deja, levantando un brazo para que se le recargue encima, cosa extraña ya que suele ser al revés, pero hoy le parece que quizás necesita cierto consuelo.

El centro de hecho y creo que sin molestarle mucho es que lo hace, porque está pensando en lo otro. Me encanta, pasos insignificantes para Austria, gigantescos para Suiza que le pone la mano en el pelo y le mira.

—¿Y van a tener... un bebé? Es absurdo... No es como en sus tiempos como bien le has dicho, es caro.

—Si se encarga Wales no me preocupa. Pero Vater no sabe ni cuidar de sí mismo del todo.

—En estos tiempos, no. Y además está tu madre... Que tampoco creo que sepa cuidarse.

—Precisamente ese es el punto que quiero que entienda.

—Por otro lado, entiendo que quieran que los dejemos en paz hacer lo que quieran... Si quieren tener hijos, ¿quiénes somos para impedírselos?

—Somos los que les estamos enseñando qué es una buena y una mala decisión en este tiempo.

—Ja, ja... Ya lo sé, pero no olvidemos que es Vater y que es un adulto —se encoge de hombros—. Ojalá, como dices, decida que no quiere tener hijos.

—Por lo que respecta, sólo es un adulto en cuerpo.

—¿De verdad crees que por lo demás no lo es? —sí, a pesar de todo Suiza trata de verle aún como le veía de pequeño, aunque cuesta...

—Me ha dicho que no le gustan los condones y que los usa casi siempre, Schweiz... es como si tuviera quince años.

El suizo se sonroja un poco con eso otra vez.

—Sólo son de otros tiempos. Para ellos no existen esas cosas modernas, lo mismo que tú piensas de... los jeans.

—Llevar o no pantalones tejanos no va a hacer que una chica se quede embarazada.

—Ya, ya lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo con que hay que hacer algo... Sólo creo que pensar que vater tiene como quince años y no puede tomar sus decisiones, no me parece bien. Él sabía cómo se hacían los niños antes de que tú caminaras.

—Él violaba mujeres —sentencia y Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Yo también mataba moros o a quien convenía por unas cuantas monedas.

—La diferencia es que tú ya aprendiste, ya no tienes quince años e igual... no te acuestas con mujeres.

—Vater tampoco está violando mujeres —responde frunciendo un poco el ceño con esa última declaración.

—No las está violando pero sí se acuesta con ellas sin saber lo que implica tener un hijo en estos tiempos.

—Sólo tiene que aprender a hacerlo, pero no significa que sea un niño pequeño —sigue un poco anonadado con lo de acostarse con mujeres.

—Bien, eso es lo que hago, enseñarle... —no te creas que él no está pensando en lo mismo.

—Pero lo tratas como niño pequeño —se pasa la mano por el pelo, sonrojándose aún más y pensando que Austria tuvo a Hungría...

—Si funciona... bienvenido sea —tan fácil para él… Suiza suspira —Ahora me da curiosidad, creo que nunca me lo has contado...

—Ja? —le mira de reojo.

—¿Llegaste a estar alguna vez con una chica? ¿En alguna fiesta de esas depravadas de Frankreich o algo?

El de ojos verdes parpadea mirándole con la bocota abierta, Austria le mira también. Y se sonroja. Se sonroja. Se sonroja. Se sonroja e intenta sacar el brazo de detrás de su cabeza.

—J-Ja... —miente, cosa súper rara. El austriaco frunce un poco el ceño, pero Suiza no le mira con plena intención de hacerse bolita. ¿Dónde está el cubo?

—Schweiz...? —uno de esos tonos de maestro de escuela.

—Was? —consigue liberar su mano. JA!

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿D-De qué? Ich... —revuelve las cobijas sin mirarle.

—Estás histérico y estás haciendo aire —protesta.

—¡No estoy haciendo aire! —se tapa la cabeza. Austria suspira.

—¿Puedes dejar de negar las evidencias y hablar conmigo?

—¿Hablar de qué? —pregunta con la voz medio apagada con las cobijas.

—De por qué estás hablándome a través de las sábanas, por ejemplo.

—Me ha... Dado frío en la cabeza —responde extremadamente consternado de repente con este asunto, preguntándose porqué había dicho que sí. Quizás si hubiera dicho que no... Bueno, se reiría de él igual. "Mira que mono Schweiz que en su vida ha magreado unos pechos". Aprieta los ojos.

—Hace un momento te retorcías por aquí desnudo, liebe.

—Nein! —chilla más histérico que lo que amerita de acuerdo a las molestias del austriaco en realidad.

—Créeme que sí.

—Bueno, ahora me ha dado frío —y tiene un escalofrío al sentir los dedos de Austria hundiéndosele en el pelo de la nuca.

—No tienes fiebre. No tienes frío.

—Tengo... No tengo nada. Hablemos de vater.

—¿Qué te pasa con las mujeres?

—Nomepasanadaconlasmujeres.

—Justo eso parece, sí.

—Was?

—Que no te pasa nada de nada —tan malo. Suiza, si se puede, se mortifica más.

—No es... Deja de decir idioteces.

—¿Es que acaso estuviste con Liechtenstein o algo así?

—WAS?! —Saca la cabeza de debajo de las cobijas.

—¡Pues lo único que explica que te estés escondiendo de esta forma! ¡Cómo si esto fuera algo terrible!

—¡No me estoy escondiendo! Sólo era... Una mujer. Alta y rubia... Con unos pe... —es que no puede, aprieta los ojos y se esconde otra vez. Austria frunce el ceño y… pues ahí lo tienes hecho bolita.

—¿Quién?

—Pues una... Una mujer. Da lo mismo.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?

—No pasa nada. ¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo? Notengoideadeporqueinsistesconeso.

—Pues mira cómo estás.

—¡No estoy de ninguna manera!

—Estás chillando escondido bajo las sábanas, Schweiz.

—No estoy chillando escondido en ningún lugar, tú eres el que está haciendo esas cosas —Austria no responde nada por unos instantes esperando a que caiga la acusación idiota por su propio peso —. Ugh... —protesta bajito después de unos laaaargos segundos

—¿Has acabado?

—A veces me caes realmente mal —sigue hecho bolita. Austria sonríe un poquito de lado —¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Ya te he dicho que sí.

—Quién y cuándo.

—¿Por qué querrías saber algo así? Ya te he dicho que fue una chica cualquiera que no conoces, hace mucho mucho tiempo en una época que no existió.

—Me da curiosidad. ¿Tú no querrías saber si te dijera que hubo otra además de Ungarn?

—¿Hubo otra? —Saca la cabeza de las cobijas. El austriaco hace una sonrisa y un gesto de "nunca lo sabrás" a lo que Suiza frunce el ceño —. Eso no es justo porque yo he VIVIDO todas tus estúpidas relaciones.

—Ah, hasta fue una... ¿relación?

—No, no fue una relación —cara de desagrado.

—¿Entonces?

—¡No sé siquiera cómo es que sabes!

—¿Que sé qué?

—France y sus estupideces —se tapa un poco la cabeza con las cobijas otra vez y se le acerca un poco. Austria levanta las cejas y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza en plan pat pat —Sólo pasó y ya, y él la trajo y no debía y... Me caen MAL.

—Mmmm...

—Was?

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Waas? Me estás... ¿de verdad me estás preguntando...?

—No la parte mecánica —se apresura a aclarar. Suiza aprieta los ojos y suspira pensando que haga lo que haga va a acabar por contárselo.

—¿Vas a contárselo a alguien más?

—¿Te parece que alguien tendría interés?

—¿Vas a reírte?

—No lo creo.

—Te advierto que tú vas a tener que contarme cosas a cambio —se le recarga ahora él en el pecho con la cabeza bien tapada.

—Eso ya veremos —sonríe y le abraza un poco.

—Ningún veremos —protesta —. Fue... En esa época en la que France siempre dice que estábamos juntos pero NO ES VERDAD —se apresura a aclarar y el moreno hace los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe —Y... Sólo fue con ella, y había ese estúpido vino que se bebe en su casa como si fuera agua y sólo estábamos comiendo y...

—¿Ajá?

—France tiene esa estúpida habilidad para que las cosas repentinamente vayan por un camino muy distinto al que uno supone.

—Ya.

—Y ella hacía todo lo que él quería...

—¿Quién era ella?

El helvético se queda callado un largo rato pensando también que él había hecho más cosas de las que haría con la cabeza clara y sin tener a Francia metido bajo la piel.

—Ehh... —vacila y el pianista le mira esperando una respuesta—. Si te ríes dejaré de hablarte —amenaza, pero Austria sonríe un poco—. Lo digo en serio —advierte escondiéndose un poco más... Susurrando—... ien.

—Was?

—Belgien —repite un poco más fuerte. Austria levanta las cejas porque... no sé qué se esperaba, pero eso no. Suiza se queda inmóvil unos instantes más y luego saca un ojo de debajo de las cobijas.

—No me digas que...

—¿Qué?

—Ese asunto del chocolate es una pelea entre los dos por Frankreich. Nunca lo había entendido así.

—No es... Nein. Es decir... —vacila porque es posible que el odio mutuo sí tenga algo que ver—, pasó eso y ya.

—Belgien... —repite pensando en ello intentando imaginarles.

—Hace años que ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Fue extraño y France... Hace cosas raras. Les odio a los dos.

—¿Fue extraño?

—Todo en esa época lo fue —confiesa —. Muy, muy... sexual —Austria le mira de reojo y se ríe—. Ahora tú dime con todos con los que te has acostado ¡Yo te dije!

—Sólo me dijiste "Belgien".

—¡Pues es algo que no sabías! Yo sé del idiota de Spanien y de Ungarn...

—¿Ves? Sabías más que yo.

—¡Porque tú te casaste con ellos! —le mira.

—¿Y quieres saber de la gente con quien no me casé?

—Quiero saber con quién más te has acostado.

—¿Para qué?

—No sé... ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? —le mira a los ojos.

—No sueles tomártelo bien.

El suizo frunce el ceño y se sonroja.

—¿Son muchas personas? —nada más para ver a qué cantidad de gente va a odiar ahora. Aunque... Hombre, nada peor que haberle invitado dos veces a tu boda, créeme.

—¿Ves? ¿Para qué contarte algo que no te hará feliz?

Se acuesta sobre él otra vez, pensando que él siempre pensó que era él el que... Bueno, que tenía algo de especial que hubiera ido por ÉL. Quizás había ido por más gente también igual que había ido por él, lo cual le desconsuelo un poco.

—Tampoco me hace feliz que tengas un montón de amantes secretos...

—No he dicho que los tenga.

—Has dicho que tu respuesta no me haría feliz, que es lo mismo que decirme "hay más gente por la que fui".

—¿Ir?

—Pues sí, a eso.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo fui?

—Pues... Nadie. Österreich. Dime. No voy a tomármelo mal —aprieta los ojos y es que se lo está tomando peor sin saberlo.

—Estás sacando conclusiones.

—Porque no me dices, y cómo no me dices las saco yo solo.

—Pues mira, sí, sí hay otra persona.

—¿Quién? —traga saliva.

—Una persona con quien no me casé.

—¿Pero quién? —Suiza hace un inventario de todo el planeta.

—Pues... hace bastante tiempo de la primera vez.

—Ah, ¿fue más de una vez?

—Ja...

—¿Y? —se revuelve.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y quién es? —levanta las cejas —. ¿Cuándo y cómo?

—Pues yo era bastante joven, después de Spanien.

El suizo frunce el ceño... ¿Qué no fue ahí cuando él...? Parpadea y el austriaco sonríe.

—Espera... Eres un idiota... —protesta acostándosele encima otra vez y haciéndose bolita. Austria se ríe—. No te veo yendo por ahí... Con cualquiera —se acurruca más tranquilo, sea o no verdad, decidiendo creerle.

—Lo que hago es otra clase de cosas.

—¿Qué otra clase de cosas? —pregunta cerrando los ojos.

—La cosas que rodean el acostarse con alguien pero que no son el acto propio. Eso es lo que te pone nervioso.

Suiza se revuelve un poquito y bosteza mirándole a la cara sonrojadito.

—¿Ves? Eres un idiota. Y tú sabrás lo que haces... —sentencia pensando—. Demasiada familiaridad tuya con todo el mundo. Y demasiados que querrían acostarse contigo.

—No es con todo el mundo y no hay tantos —sólo cuenta a Alemania y a Roma. Vale, Austria, vale. Lo que tú digas.

—Ya... —piensa que al final, mientras realmente no pase nada... Hoy por hoy con quien sí pasa es con él, así que todos son una bola de idiotas y él gana. Le abraza contra sí —. No hagas nada estúpido y ya.

—Como si hiciera cosas estúpidas constantemente —ojos en blanco.

—Basta con una. Mira a vater...

—Entonces se te puede decir a ti lo mismo.

—Mmmm... —no muy convencido... Luego piensa en Galia—. Ja.

—Pues no hagas nada estúpido —le mira de reojo porque pensaba que diría que él no tiene oportunidad de hacerlo, pero quizás sólo es un asentimiento al hecho de que efectivamente sí se le puede decir.

—Nein, no he hecho ni pretendo hacer nada estúpido —asegura con cierto orgullo.

—Así me gusta —sonríe acurrucándose con los ojos cerrados ya.

Suiza se estira y le da un beso rápido en la mandíbula antes de acurrucarse y, la verdad, a pesar de las emociones del niño y demás, está bastante relajado así que no tarda en quedarse como piedra, igual que el moreno.

xoOXOox

Germania carraspea junto a Britania y Roma después de buscarles. Roma está comiéeeendose a Britaniaaa.

—Eeeeehmmmm! —se sienta a empujones junto a ellos con plena intención de interrumpirles. Ahí sí que se separa sin saber qué ocurre, mirando alrededor, mismo gesto de Britania—. Hablé con Österreich.

—Quid? ¡Ah! —Roma se incorpora arreglándose un poco el pelo y la ropa y acomodándose ahí abajo mientras se ríe con los labios un poco hinchados.

Britania en sus instantes de trágame tierra, salta como si fuera gato al contacto con el agua yendo a ponerse al otro lado de donde está Roma y con cara de "a mí no me vean, yo no sé nada", con los labios hinchados igual... y despeinada.

—¿Y qué dice? —sigue Roma como si nada, ignorando a Britania ahora.

—Me ha reñido —ojos en blanco.

—¿Por?

—Dice que no podemos tener un hijo, que es caro y no sabemos hacerlo y que si no sé nada de los condones y que el muchacho debería llevarse a Galia. Ah, y pretende castrarme.

Roma levanta las cejas.

—Quid? —el grito drama latino.

—Quiero ver que lo intente.

—Non, pero... quid? —escandalizado.

—¡Eso me ha dicho, que ó uso plásticos esos o va a venir a cortarme algo! ¡¿Qué se ha creído!?

—Nadie te va a cortar NADA —muy en serio. MUY en serio. EXTREMADAMENTE en serio.

—¡Claro que nadie va a cortarme nada! Antes les corto una mano.

—¿Va a venir mañana?

—Ja. Con Schweiz —se cruza de brazos.

—Hablaré con él —decide el romano y Germania levanta una ceja. Roma le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Mañana hablaremos con él, ¿te parece? Y... Quizás podríamos dormir con un cuchillo bajo la almohada.

—No seas exagerado, ni siquiera están aquí.

—Ja. Ja... Lo dices porque a ti no te amenazaron con cortarte ahí —señala el lugar. Ojos en blanco de Roma—. Vale, vale... Sin cuchillo —se rinde y el latino sonríe y asiente conforme—. ¿Le has dicho al tuyo?

—Sic...

—¿Y?

—Ahora vendrá —suspira y se vuelve a Britania—. ¿Lo mando a dormir contigo?

—What?! —Ehm... Se supone que no estabas oyendo, Britania. Ah sí... Se sonroja aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Pues... somos cuatro a repartir en dos camas.

—¡Yo no voy a dormir con él! —escandalizada.

—Tienes que elegir a uno de los tres...

—Cielos, es que cualquier opción... Tú y Germania duermen con él.

—No vamos a dormir los tres en una sola cama.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez.

—Pues mejor vamos Germaniae y yo contigo y le dejamos a él la cama ya que es el invitado.

Germania levanta las cejas y Britania se revuelve sonrojada porque no le parece del todo una mala idea.

—¡Como me embarace cualquiera de los dos, voy a ser yo la que se los corte! —aun así les amenaza.

—Ah, yo no había contemplado ni que hubiera la posibilidad pero si insistes...

La chica abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja MUCHO más. Le lanza... Lo que encuentre, a la cabeza. Y le da de lleno, pero el romano sólo se ríe con fuerza.

—You bastard! —protesta Britania avergonzada y Roma sigue riéndose y se vuelve a Germania.

—¿Tú qué dices? ¿O prefieres tirarte a otro de mis hijos? —sonrisa envenenada.

—No quiero... No es que yo... —balbucea sonrojado antes de levantarse —vamos a nuestro cuarto los tres.

—Ah, bien, le diré a mi hijo que revise el cuarto de Britania.

—What?! NOOOO! —chilla y el romano vuelve a reírse.

—Pero si no cabemos todos en tu cuarto.

—Pues que duerma afuera. O con Helena y Egipto o donde sea, en mi cuarto NO.

—¡Ah, si va con ellas no hace falta que durmamos los tres juntos! —hace notar. Britania abre la boca... Y luego la cierra y se sonroja, cruzándose de brazos porque no era esto lo que pretendía, claramente —Aunque podemos hacerlo nada más por el placer.

—Deja de molestar a Britania —protesta un poco Germania que sinceramente sí tiene ganas—. Vamos al cuarto, que Frankreich duerma en la sala.

—Veremos que dice cuando llegue y que decida.

—¿Hay que esperarlo? —levanta una ceja el germano.

—Sic, hay que esperarlo porque si llega a la mitad tendré que irme a recibirle y no querréis que os deje a los dos a la mitad.

Los dos se sonrojan a juego.

—¿Quieren jugar a algo mientras? —propone Germania a falta de otra actividad y ahí es cuando Roma puede pedir unas cartas y jugar streap-pocker.

De hecho, he de decir que Helena y Egipto no han llegado tampoco, probablemente deban llegar a la vez, o mejor que se hayan ido de fiesta y lleguen más tarde. Quizás han llegado mientras Germania llamaba y Roma y Britania... Y quizás se subieron a su cuarto con tranquilidad sin enterarse de la tragedia.

Y están jugando a las cartas... Roma está dejándose ganar expresamente, así que les tiene a los dos muy sonrojados y nerviosos. La cosa es que un rato más tarde suena el timbre.

—¡Yo voy! —Britania se levanta sin pensar y a los tres pasos hacia la puerta se arrepiente sobretodo porque Roma le silba porque de alguna manera ha conseguido ya que vaya sin camiseta o sin pantalones según ella quiera.

Ah, sí, él no lleva pantalones ni calzoncillos porque es así... pero aun lleva camisa, corbata y llevaría calcetines si los hubiera llevado al empezar. Y así es como se va él a la puerta.

Britania se sonroja y Germania... Germania hoy ya está medio en estado punk, total igual ya le han reñido y van a negarle a su hijo, así que está en calzoncillos tomando cerveza ya medio entonado porque lleva vaaaarias.

Francia levanta las cejas al CIELO al ver a su padre. No en sí por verle desnudo, obviamente.

—Ave! Te estábamos esperando —abre los brazos para que se acerque a abrazarle.

—Estás... —aún va en traje formal del que usa para ir a trabajar, le mira con cara de angustias dando un pasito hacia él—, ¿dónde está Galles?

—Con Galiae —señala con la cabeza.

—Ahhh... —sonríe aliviado abrazándole con fuerza—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estamos jugando cartas mientras te esperamos.

—Oh, ahora entiendo —se ríe dándole unas palmaditas en el culo—. ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo está maman? ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estamos bien todos, ella un poco mareada con todo eso, mañana podrás hablar con ella. Ven, ven... —lo hace entrar.

—¿Galles? ¿Está asustado? ¿Lo has visto bien? Tienes que contarme TODO lo que ha pasado —va detrás.

—El muchacho está asustado, sí y a la defensiva... —se detiene aun en el pasillo. Francia piensa que por una vez eso puede ser positivo.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué has sabido de... casarse con ella? Por lo que me han dicho no lo está considerando realmente.

—Nada —responde.

—¿Nada? ¿No hablaste con él?

—Sic, claro que hablé con él.

—¿Y no dijo nada...? ¿Qué hacía o qué? Galles quizás es serio y raro, pero es racional, se puede hablar con él.

—Franciae... cálmate. Mañana le verás tú mismo.

Francia suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Vale, vale... Lo admito, estoy un poco histérico y... cansado y...

—Y no estás pensando... estoy seguro que le estás dando a este asunto más importancia de la que tiene —le calma poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Francia parpadea y le mira a los ojos.

—Papa... Tener un hijo ES importante y complicado y... Una cosa GRANDE en estos tiempos.

—En todos los tiempos lo es.

—Non, ahora es más complicado.

—Non, ahora es complicado de otra manera.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero hoy por hoy es ABSURDO tener un niño así. Hoy la gente —casi siempre—, lo planea y lo habla y ahorra y maman no debería tener hijos sin siquiera saber de quién son.

—Franciae, era exactamente lo mismo antes. ¿Crees que lo condones los inventasteis vosotros? Nosotros usábamos tripas de cerdo. ¿Crees que la educación y las escuelas, la manutención, la protección y seguridad eran gratis antes?

—Todo eso me parece perfecto —le mira y sonríe —. Aún así, maman tiene un niño que no será capaz de cuidar, no están listos para tenerlo, educarlo, ni siquiera parirlo... ¡No saben cómo funciona el mundo! Y Galles de TODOS es el peor, pero él va aparte.

—Créeme que sé cómo se trae al mundo a un niño y aun más tu madre, ella te trajo a ti. Y también al idiota que se la está tirando —se ríe y el francés de humedece los labios.

—Me preocupan. Todos. Tú agobiado porque se la lleve, Galles que... Es Galles, Germania... Todo es muy frágil, papa... Está colgado con alfileres y siento que todo puede caérseles con facilidad y lastimar a todo el mundo.

—El mundo entero se sostiene con alfileres y aun así rueda todos los días, hijo mío... y tú eres quien ha quitado uno hoy.

—¿Yo?

—Eres mi hijo y por definición me eres digno de confianza... hasta que dejes de serlo. No lo olvides, serlo te lo proporciona tu sangre y posición, mantenerlo sólo tus actos —le mira fijamente a los ojos. Francia le sostiene la mirada también, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú también eres digno de mi confianza ciega... Tú y tus razones y tus decisiones y me gusta que hables conmigo, pero si tu no entiendes razones, no eres el único que tiene cosas que cuidar y responsabilidades.

Roma niega.

—Non. Has tomado una decisión como un hombre que ha implicado que no me eres leal. Estoy decepcionado, no importa qué razones tengas para no serlo, demuestra que realmente no confías en mí —le sostiene la mirada y Francia suspira—. No puedes cuidarlo todo, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo, delatarme implicaba salvar a tu amigo pero ponerme a mí en un compromiso del que podía no salir airoso. Respeto tu decisión, pero necio serías si pensabas que no tendría consecuencias.

—Me encantaría confiar en que tus movimientos no van a lastimar a nadie, pero he visto y vivido cosas que hacen que aún me haga falta volver a recorrer el camino de ganar la confianza mutua —confiesa —. He visto caer a Galles con demasiado estruendo por mi culpa y te he visto a ti salir airoso muchas veces...

—Aun así, aun con esas, espero que él te agradezca el sacrificio de dejar a tu padre vendido. Y no tienes que decirme que no volverá a pasar, porque desde luego que no lo hará.

Francia inclina la cabeza.

—Tú tampoco estabas pensando en orden, papa... Subestimas tus habilidades y tus cualidades o, si no las subestimas, supones que los demás no las tendremos en cuenta. A veces no juegas con las reglas habituales y crees que sólo tú tienes la razón —le sostiene la mirada —. Te he visto en lo más alto de un pedestal por una idea y luego te he visto caer por no soltarla. Bajo esa premisa consideré necesario detenerte. Quizás no te han gustado mis métodos y lo entiendo... Pero a mí tampoco me gustaron tus amenazas.

—Lo sé. Lo que quiero es avisarte de que yo también voy a tomar una decisión al respecto de las tuyas... porque no siempre el mal menor o lo que es justo es la decisión correcta o más sabia y si nadie más te ha hecho aprenderlo, es mi deber hacerlo.

El menor se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que, cualquiera que sea esta decisión que me estás advirtiendo, es la correcta de manera irrefutable? Yo no estoy peleando contra ti ni en el lado opuesto, por cierto.

—No es la correcta, es la que yo elijo en favor de mis valores. Tus valores no son los mismos que los míos, pones a tus amigos por encima de la familia.

—Esta vez he puesto al que estaba en clara desventaja... porque no parecías oírme al decirte que no era una buena idea. No tiene nada que ver con que seas mi padre, es que...

—Es que has tomado la decisión con la cabeza, sin escuchar a tu corazón. Entiendo que hagas lo más justo y lo respeto, pero te ha pasado hoy conmigo y te pasará en adelante si sigues eligiendo así. Llegará un día que por respaldar lo más justo, abandonarás a las personas que quieres y por defender la justicia perderás la confianza y el amor de los que te son cercanos... y no digo que no sea lo correcto, sólo digo lo que es —le mira a los ojos de manera penetrante porque sabe que esa es la raíz de muchos de sus problemas con Inglaterra.

El galo se muerde el labio y le sostiene la mirada quebrándose un poco con esto último. Traga saliva.

—Esta vez ha resultado humo, pero has sufrido mucho en otras ocasiones por usar este método al decidir y vas a seguir haciéndolo si no paras y rectificas —Le baja un poco a la agresividad al verle la cara, atrayéndole hacia sí.

Francia cierra la boca porque no sabe en qué momento esto se convirtió en una lección de vida para él. Así es como te mete la bronca tu padre, ya deberías conocerlo… Sí, sí... Sólo que le ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Yo... Lo hago lo mejor que sé, a veces llevándome a mí mismo entre las patas.

—Ese es el problema, sólo detente un momento y piensa si vale la pena defender a quien vas a defender, sólo porque crees que tiene razón.

—Galles. Yo le hice daño. No va a valorar que lo defienda, pero... No puedes romper a Galles tú también.

Roma le da un beso en la mejilla y le abraza con más fuerza.

—No pienses en eso ahora, nada más es una de las últimas opciones.

—Y estoy aquí para ayudarte a hacer otras mil opciones antes, no puedo ayudarte si no confías en mí... Y si yo no confío en ti también.

—Ese es justo el punto —suspira y le atrae hacia sí más. Francia se deja abrazar, claro está, abrazándole de vuelta.

—No creo que caigas en la cuenta de lo mucho que admiro cada cosa que haces, tanto que creo que la puedes hacer de manera tan perfecta que pienso que si te decides a hacerla no habrá como detenerte.

—Y no la hay. Porque cuando me decido a hacer una cosa, es que voy a asumir todas las consecuencias que conlleve hasta que lo consiga... pero no quiero asumir las consecuencias de destruir a tu amigo, el novio de tu madre, el hijo de Britanniae hasta que realmente la otra opción sea peor.

—Que se lleve a maman no es una opción peor para mí —se separa un poquito.

—Si se lleva a tu madre por tú culpa, porque no me has dejado hacer lo necesario, seré yo quien me se enfade contigo y tú verás si es peor para ti que tu padre deje de hablarte.

—No creo que se la lleve.

—Yo tampoco, pero no estamos hablando sólo de mí en esta conversación, ¿no es así?

—Non, de hecho estamos hablando de mí, no me preguntes cómo.

—Igual estás castigado y vas a dormir en el sofá —sonríe y vuelve a darle un beso en la sien.

—¿Castigado? Vaya... ¿Desde cuándo aplica eso para los hijos de Roma? —Se ríe un poquito—. ¿No será que pueden acomodarme en alguna cama...? No lo sé, ¿en la de Germania quizás? Para que termines de desheredarme.

—No, lo hemos hablado y me los llevo a los dos, está el cuarto de Britanniae vacío y quizás podrías ir con las chicas si quisieras... pero te he castigado.

—Angleterre estará tremendamente agradecido... —se pasa una mano por el pelo riendo porque aún le parece absurdo el castigo—. Aunque puedo sentarme a VER a Egipto y a Helena... Prometo no tocar.

—Que yo no me entere o tendré que castigarte más —tira de él hacia la sala sonriendo. El francés sonríe también dejando que tire de él—. ¡Mirad quien está aquí!

Germania y Britania se separan de un beso, de un súper SALTO.

—¡Anda! Mira quienes han empezado sin mí —Roma se ríe. Germania se sonroja un poco y Britania casi se muere.

—Oh la la... ¿Te he dicho que te odio por vivir aquí?

—Algo he oído alguna vez —más risas—. Conste que ella quería dormir contigo y yo no la he dejado.

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—NOO! No! No no! ¡Eso no es verdad! —chilla… Britania… Claro…

—Bueno, de hecho él también, no les he dejado a ninguno.

—Ah, papa... ¡Qué aburrido es eso! ¿De qué sirve que sea la casa de la perdición si no les dejas divertirse...? —mira a Germania de arriba a abajo con ESA cara. Y lo siento Britania, es que eres la mamá de UK y de verdad te ve como su suegra.

A Roma le cae una cuchara en la cabeza y se muere de la risa igual y le dan en la cabeza como cada vez que le lanzan algo en estas... a veces pienso si no será por eso que es medio idiota. Francia se ríe también mientras Germania se sienta otra vez sonrojadito y cubriéndose las regiones vitales.

—Creo que voy a dejarles solos... Estoy lo que sigue de cansado y creo que como no nos apuremos, van a echársete encima con las ganas que tienen.

—Buenas noches, mi vida —le da uno de esos besos en los labios. Francia sonríe quitado de la pena y... Pretende irse a dormir a la cama de Britania, que lo sepan.

—¡NADIE TIENE NINGUNAS GANAS DE NADA! —Chilla justamente ella.

—Yo sí —Roma se les acerca y les toma de una mano a cada uno. Ya le veo la cara mañana en la mañana que aparezca con su bata.

—Je t'aime papa... —se despide el francés mirándole y luego a los otros dos —. Y a ustedes dos también.

—¡Y yo a ti! —responde él. Britania no le toma la mano, se sonroja, se levanta, algo se le cae, se resbala un poco... Y sale corriendo adelante de los dos chicos.

—Ehm... Guten... Nacht —susurra Germania sonrojadito también, él haciendo la técnica del "yo no tengo idea de lo que hablan".

—¡Oh! Corre, que ahora hay que cazarla —Roma tira de Germania para ir tras ella. Germania levanta las cejas y sale corriendo tras él.

* * *

 _Papá metiéndole broncas a su niño... ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Francia dormirá desnudo en su cama… Britania con un sueño súper erótico dos días más tarde.

Ya verás cuando ella se escabulla por la mañana a ducharse y Francia esté desnudo durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cama. A Britania le van a dar dos infartos, un colapso y un derramamiento nasal mientras sale corriendo… Eso sí, diez minutos después ahí la tienes espiándole por una rendijita.

Y seguro en esas la atrapa alguien, para entonces ya se puso algo, al menos ya no va desnuda… quizás ahora parezca dementor. Ah, no bueno... Tarde o temprano se descolapsa, quizás robó algo del cuarto Roma.

Hay que aprovechar para espiar a Francia, no se debe perder el tiempo en estar colapsado. De hecho el colapso debe ser EN su cuarto, con peligro a que Francia despierte. Quizás pueda encontrarla su hijo y unirse la fiesta. No, Gales creo que saldría corriendo. Eso digo yo, quizás sí se quede ahí, babeando junto con su madre.

Yo creo que saldrían corriendo los dos al verse y luego de dos minutos los dos tratarían de volver a espiar. Finalmente topándose de nuevo, Britania riñéndole un poco... Se "largan" los dos y cinco minutos después... Los dos intentan de nuevo en plan silbando...

Y ahí les encuentra Egipto... tenía que ser. Es que Roma y Galia duermen. Y Helena seguro también, así que se aburre. Y sale a ver por qué grita Britania... que igual siempre grita pero seguro puede sacar tajada y deben brillarle los ojos al encontrársela disfrazada de dementor. Gales al menos se ha vestido. Y la cara de CULPABLES que ponen es un poema.

La pueden invitar a su club de admiradores anónimos. A lo que Egipto responde que de anónimos nada, que para desesperación de Germania, Francia es un hijo de Roma. Germania pocker face.

Y si es por el placer de molestar a los Británicos, puede que cuente con algunas ventajas. Francia sonríe entre sueños.

Lo siento, Germania, tú tienes el carnet de La Noble y Antigua Casa de los Austrias y eso sirve exactamente para vivir castigado (y que se te defienda en muchos casos que parecían perdidos).

Exacto, son... sólo otras ventajas menos placenteras, pero ventajosas. No te quejes que ya querría más de uno tener ese carné también. No, no... Es uno MUY útil. Simplemente a él no le pasan estas cosas, sólo Veneciano y Romano tienen ambos privilegios, los que parecían imbéciles.

La cosa es que como Egipto se acerque al cuarto los DOS británicos van a morirse/colgarsedelalampara/nodejardemirarniporunsegundo. Egipto los mira, primero a uno, luego al otro.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Nothing —a coro y culpables.

—Ya... ¿qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta señalando el cuarto de Britania con el mismo tono de desprecio que debería añadir algo como "par de raros".

—Eh... Estábamos... Ha-hablando, eso sí. Además a ti qué te importa lo que yo hago —Britania SÚPER sonrojada.

Gales se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira la puerta de reojo a ver si puede cerrarla. Egipto mira a Britania y empuja un poco la puerta para ver dentro... levanta las cejas al ver a Francia y se vuelve a Britania.

—Qué bonito...

Gales suelta un "Nooo!" cuando abre la puerta, casi mudo. Se tapa la boca.

—Shutup! Sólo iba a entrar por mi ropa y estaba así, pasé la noche con Rome —declara para salir de esta, metiéndose en otro percal consigo misma.

—La noche con el padre y la mañana con el hijo... y veo que has invitado a tu vástago a la fiesta por si no había suficiente —mira a Gales.

—No! A mí no me metan yo estaba, ehm... Venía... No sé ni siquiera lo que hay dentro —asegura Gales intentando hacer su peor cara de estirado. Egipto los mira a ambos sin creerse ni un pelo de lo que dicen y Gales carraspea notándolo y sonrojándose más.

—¿T-Tú qué haces aquí? Vete a... Donde sea, a tu madriguera —baja el tono y entre dientes—, zorra.

—¿O es que acaso estabais pendientes de entrar?

Porque eso sí, muy incómodos muy incómodos pero ninguno de los dos pretende dejar su puesto de espía.

—¿Entrar? —más sonrojo y cara de culpabilidad aún—. Pfff! ¡Claro que no! Es decir sí por la ropa pero... ¡Es que a ti que importa! Lárgate ya y deja de estar chismorreando y viboreando —intenta echarla y Gales mira de reojo hacia adentro de la puerta otra vez.

—Quizás me meta y me lo tire yo en tu cama —sonríe. Otra vez la cara de sorpresa/jodidaenvidia de Britania es un poema.

—¡No vas a tirarte a NADIE en mi cama! —y menos a él que es mi fantasía.

Egipto hace un movimiento serpenteante típico suyo y se mete al cuarto, cerrando la puerta, sonriendo

—No! —chilla Britania intentando abrir, roja como tomate y haciendo berrinche, pero la egipcia ha pasado el pestillo. Sabemos que lo tienes para que Roma no entre pero... —Bloody hell!

Lo malo es que aunque tú sólo lo tienes por aparentar y no lo usas, los demás sí pueden. Justo por eso está chilloneando.

Egipto mira a Francia inclinando la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el pelo para arreglárselo y sonríe porque el chico emana esa misma aura de atracción de su padre.

Francia ha cambiado un poquito de posición y ahora tiene la tour Eiffel un poquito cubierta. Pero la cara de tranquilidad y el pelo esparcido por las cobijas nadie se lo quita.

La egipcia se baja el vestido de la parte de arriba, se sienta a su lado en la cama y le pasa una mano por el pelo con cuidado para ordenárselo y despertarle. Ay Francia de mi vida, sigue la caricia casi al instante y sonríe un poco humedeciéndose los labios y cambiando de posición,

—Francia... despierta... —pide suavemente acariciándole más haciendo exacto lo que le hace a Roma.

—Mmmmm... —Francia, que es de lento despertar, entreabre los ojos y estira las piernas acariciándose un poco el pecho sin saber bien donde está. Sonríe un poco al verla medio desenfocada pensando que esto es parte de algún sueño. Sonríe más y cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Normalmente, a Roma ahora le besaría, pero considera que eso puede ser un poco violento, así que sigue haciendo para despertarle sin más. Francia abre los ojos más o menos del todo unas cuantas caricias más adelante. Mira un segundo a su alrededor hasta girar la cabeza y mirar... A Egipto... Y luego a los pechos de Egipto. Y... Bueno, acto seguido piensa que está directo en el paraíso. La sonrisa le delata.

—Buenos días —sonríe ella y hace un movimiento calculado con la espalda ofreciéndoselos un poco.

—Bon... —pausa, la mano se mueve en automático hacia un pecho y es que... ¿Hace cuanto no te despertaban así? Sonríe más haciendo un suave movimiento en círculo con el pulgar —jour.

—Estaba bastante aburrida y me da curiosidad —caída de ojos y se mueve para tumbarse a su lado—. ¿Algún inconveniente? —beso rápido en los labios.

Todos los posibles. ¿Dónde estabas hace unos años mujer del cielo? Muerta a manos del egoísta de tu padre. Francia le acaricia el pecho y mueve la mano con seguridad y suavidad hasta su espalda. Sonríe y hace él mismo su propia versión de caída de ojos, poniéndose un poco de lado.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo quitarte el aburrimiento... —quizás no de la manera exacta que imaginas, ahí vamos como siempre a doblar las reglas—, sin incumplir mis promesas...

Ella sonríe más y se acomoda a sí misma y el pelo.

—¿Y de qué forma es esa?

Mueve la mano de la espalda, acariciándole el costado hasta la cadera y finalmente a la parte baja del abdomen y ella se desata el resto del vestido para que sea más fácil quitarlo, pero dejando que sea él quien lo haga.

Con suavidad y completa destreza, hay cosas que no se olvidan, Francia baja el vestido, descubriendo la piel de la egipcia centímetro a centímetro, que se eriza un poco al paso de la mano. El francés sonríe más, acariciándole toda la pierna con las yemas de los dedos hasta sacarle el vestido por los pies. La mira, con una cara que debe recordarle mucho a su padre.

Ella sonríe y siendo así es que se acerca para besarle de una forma un poco más profunda en esta ocasión. Francia le responde el beso aunque de manera muy muy consciente para no dejarse ir del todo, porque lo que pretende hacer necesita su total concentración si es que no quiere terminar arrepentido.

Sus manos reptan y acarician zonas que sabe les gustan a las chicas y que claramente no son las obvias, buscándole las zonas erógenas. Pues para ella perfecto, no te creas que no... Aunque con Helena y Roma no te creas que le estás enseñando nada nuevo, pero sí te considera a su nivel.

Sonríe mentalmente y por un momento piensa que seguramente no hay un sólo espacio del cuerpo de Egipto que no haya previamente sido violentamente abusado hasta arrancarle la última gota de placer, lo cual hace el reto aún más interesante. Oh, esos tiempos gloriosos... Y lejanos.

Se relame convencido de que esto va a ir exactamente como él quiere recostando del todo a la egipcia en la cama, yendo a hundir la cara entre sus dos pechos porque, bueno, ya que está haciendo esto por una vez, hay que darle algo a la parte melancólica de no tener una mujer.

Bueno, no es como que ella no sepa cómo moverse y cómo responder así que ayuda con eso, levantándolos y tratando de juntar los codos. El francés cierra los ojos y se recrea en los pechos acariciándole el torso y el abdomen sabiendo exactamente qué hacer que pueda gustarle, complacido de que ella reaccione como debería y de esa misma manera, baja poco a poco a regiones más privadas, dispuesto a conseguir que Egipto lo pase BIEN.

Pues... lo consigue, claro.

Porque en realidad el fin último de esto, lo que le da más curiosidad de todo, no es tirarse a Egipto. Hala, no que tenga nada de malo Egipto en lo absoluto, en otros tiempos sabe habría pasado de campamento comanche en el cuarto de Helena y Egipto días enteros hasta no poder más, sin embargo... Hoy por hoy estaba felizmente casado y no tenía ninguna necesidad de meterse en el lío real... Una vez que probara las famosísimas mamadas de Egipto.

Ya, claro... no estoy segura de que Inglaterra vaya a entender eso como tú.

Y la manera real de conseguir una era demostrarle de alguna manera a Egipto que la merecía, y esa manera podía ser quizás el conseguir que esta ocasión fuera memorable. Seguramente no mejor que la de Helena, o las de Roma... Pero cada quién sabía sus trucos y tenía sus habilidades así que al menos esta vez pretendía que fuera a la par de los otros dos.

Venga, a la par lo es, evidentemente no a lo que acostumbra, pero tampoco acostumbra a encontrar alguien que realmente esté a la par...

Sí, Inglaterra... Bueno tampoco se ha enterado de cuando le enseñaron a Rusia a hacer esto. Sólo es una cuestión meramente superficial de la cual no ha de sentirse culpable (y de la que Inglaterra no va a enterarse).

Después de empeñarse a fondo (el doble sentido), sube otra vez a la altura de Egipto limpiándose un poco los labios y acostándose a su lado, con una erección de muerte, aún contento con los espasmos y gemidillos que le ha conseguido sacar.

Ella sonríe satisfecha porque sí la ha dejado completamente satisfecha. Francia se relame mirándola de reojo y sonriendo un poco.

—Así se quita la aburrición a una chica hermosa... —comenta.

—Eso ha sido realmente un buen trabajo —ella se esperaba algo un poquito mejor que Estados Unidos así que impresionada está.

Bueno es que... Uff la barra estaba realmente baja. Debe haber ultra flipado con Francia entonces. "¡Mira! ¡No todos en la actualidad son unos inútiles!" de seguro que pensó. Bueno... es decir, sí, porque no se esperaba que estuviera realmente al nivel de lo que acostumbra. Sí, eso definitivamente sí. Felicidades Francia, ahora estás oficialmente en el grupo de personas que le gustan. Más allá de tu posición económica-social.

—Ya te he dicho yo desde la vez pasada —le acaricia un poco el abdomen y un pecho. El movimiento se demuestra andando. Francia sonríe

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora contigo y tus promesas? —de plano, va con la mano, porque Egipto ES CARA. Francia se humedece los labios y mira la mano de reojo dejándole hacer.

—Mmm... Quizás... —se gira a ella y le besa un poco el hombro, volviendo a magrearle un pecho —... podemos hacer que esta vez se trate sólo de hacerte a ti feliz.

—¿De veras? —levanta una ceja.

Evidentemente no es que no quiera, EVIDENTEMENTE. Si esta aquí en principio sólo para eso, pero ya vio que la vez pasada te hizo un trago y esta vez has venido a buscarle. Quizás después de esto la próxima vez hagas exactamente lo que él quiere. Le mira la mano de reojo y no puede evitar hacer un buen movimiento de cadera buscando fricción.

Ella sonríe un poco, le hace otro y le suelta dándole un besito en la frente.

—Esta vez... —sonríe con un escalofrío bajando él mismo la mano hasta ahí, pero eso sí, levanta la otra mano, la toma del cuello y antes de que pueda escaparse del todo le da un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ah, en eso no hay problema.

Después del beso la suelta, cerrándole un ojo y sonriendo. Ella sonríe, le hace otra caricia y se levanta tranquilamente y sin cubrirse en lo absoluto, a lo que el galo la mira de arriba a abajo, estirándose en la cama, sin poderse creer que la haya dejado ir sin tirársela como bloody conejo, joder, con lo excitado que está. Se da un aplauso mental por el autocontrol.

Te entendemos, Francia pero... Puto berenjenal en el que se ha metido, sí, sí... Como siempre. Pero esto es las Vegas. Las Vegas con el peor testigo posible que es GALES. ¡Pero joder que él estaba dormido! Y Egipto sale del cuarto igual de desnuda, no sabemos si Britania y Gales siguen ahí. Britania sí, Gales no.

—Ahí lo tienes, calentito para ti —suelta al pasar por su lado. Britania abre los ojos como platos y la boca y se gira a mirar a Francia que CASI SE MUERE cuando la ve ahí afuera.

—¡Britania! —la llama levantándose y poniéndose lo que ENCUENTRA, que es su bata. Chan chan chan, sale del cuarto, verde y agobiado —¿Qué demonios hacia Egipto en este cuarto? —protesta el francés. Quién sabe, cariño, quién sabe...

Britania levanta las cejas pensando justamente eso.

—Estoy ahí adentro, dormido, y cuando abro los ojos... Boom. ¡La tengo AHÍ! —chillonea pareciendo muy muy enfadado.

—Ella se... —es que le mira de arriba a abajo y por más que esté gritando es que está... Y Egipto...

—¡DETESTO ESTA CASA! —vuelve a gritar el francés dándose la media vuelta y metiéndose al cuarto de Britania, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Los gritos despiertan a Roma de GOLPE. Britania parpadea sin acabar de entender realmente lo que pasa, frunciendo un poco el ceño igual, aún cubierta con la colcha de la cama de Roma. El romano parpadea, no muy seguro de lo que pasa, de nuevo, uno de los superpoderes de sus hijos.

Francia nervioso se pregunta cómo demonios es que ha tenido mala suerte esta vez, apretando los ojos mientras se pone su anillo. No había pasado NADA, así que realmente no tenía nada que lamentar, fuera del sabor metálico que aún tiene en la boca, claramente proveniente de la egipcia. Se relame y vuelve a decidir que no va a sentirse culpable por algo sin importancia.

Roma se incorpora mirando alrededor y un poco tambaleante y zombie se acerca a la puerta sacando la cabeza al pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —ojos cerrados en un 90%. Britania se va al cuarto de Roma y se lo topa casi de frente dando un bote.

—France... Egipto. La zorra es una ZORRA.

—¿Mmm?

—Se metió al cuarto, a mi cuarto, cuando el idiota de tu hijo estaba ahí durmiendo desnudo —señala y el romano se frota un ojo escuchándola—. Y... Tardaron y ella hizo cosas y luego salió y... —vacila porque no está del todo segura de lo que pasó, esa brillante tendencia a pensar que Egipto es la MALA del cuento.

—¿Qué cosas? —bosteza.

—Pues cosas seguro porque cuando tu hijo salió estaba... —hace un gesto con la mano y se sonroja un montón dejando de hacerlo.

—Esas cosas son buenas —sonríe—. Ella lo hace muy bien. Anda, entra —le hace un gesto apartándose de la puerta. La pelirroja le da un golpe en el pecho y... entra. Roma se ríe un poco y cierra la puerta yéndose detrás.

—¡Es que yo iba a bañarme, no creas que estaba haciendo nada! —protesta cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, porque además sigue desnuda debajo.

—Luego, luego —la abraza y se deja caer en la cama sin soltarla.

—Wales era el que estaba espiando, y... —sigue —, eso es ¡yo estaba riñéndole!

Germania se da la vuelta y bosteza con tantos gritos. De hecho no, me informa Germania que él está desayunando hace horas.

—Shhhh —intenta darle un beso para que se calle y lo consigue súper rápido... Porque además por más satisfecha que quedara ayer, Francia y lo que se ha imaginado con su poderosa mente con Egipto, le han dado ganitas. Joder con esta casa.

Al menos de beso las tiene. Así que ahí está. Efectivo método para callarla. Lo que pasa es que Roma sólo quiere que te calles para dormir más. Pero, bah, Britania se da gusto en el beso. No pasa nada, puede que lo despiertes o que se quede dormido.

De todos modos puede que Britania se espere un poco a que Francia salga de su cuarto para irse a duchar. Aún cuando duerma más Roma. Nah, lo despierta.

—¿Te haces un yacusi conmigo?

—No —se le esconde en el cuello en CLARA señal de "pero si me obligas iré gustosa".

—¿Conmigo y con Franciae? Quizás podamos discutir esto.

—Noooo! —niega con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Sic, venga —risas—. FRANCIAE YACUSIIII —grita. Lo peor... Es que Francia va a ir. Pues claro, es dignísimo hijo de su padre, ni siquiera lo piensa. Es como... "¡Ah! Vale, Jacuzzi. Deja termino de masturbarme y voy para allá".

—Noooo! No! ¿Cómo va a venir?... No! —es que Britania no se lo puede creer.

—Pues viniendo, no vamos a hacer nada, nada más un baño... —sonríe—. Y si lo aguantas entero luego te haré yo a ti a solas.

—¡No vas a hacerme nada a solas! — Se sonroja, más digo.

—Puedo hacerlo mientras él mira.

La británica abre los ojos COMO PLATOS.

—¡NO! —No no no... Luego.

—¿Seguro? Si lo llenamos con bastante jabón no se va a dar ni cuenta —no se va a dar cuenta tus cojones.

—¡No vas a hacerme NADA con él ahí! —va a explotarle la cabeza como termómetro sobre calentado.

—De momento vamos a llenarlo.

Se abraza a la colcha de Roma, y como te descuides va a echarle tres veces más jabón del que debería. Probablemente cuando Francia entre al baño tenga que palear la espuma para encontrar el Jacuzzi.

Nada que nos sorprenda ni nos preocupe. Ahora, a mí me da que los va a encontrar besándose y con la mano de Roma en lugares inmencionables entre la espuma. Y yo creo que el galo se va a meter igual, porque tiene curiosidad con lo del multiorgasmo.

Es que esta casa es una tentación para Francia… Es lo que tiene… Pero en realidad, lo que le da es curiosidad. Maldita curiosidad. Total, así Britania puede que nunca más lo vuelva a ver a la cara ni quiera hablar de él, y así no le contará a Inglaterra nada.

Ehm... pues nada Roma sigue a lo suyo, si te quieres unir por detrás. No, venga, no nos extralimitemos. Lo que sí es que si Britania le VE va a morirse unas seis veces seguidas, más de las que ya se estaba muriendo.

Puede que Roma le oiga chapotear y le guiñe un ojo para pedirle unos segundos... y entonces empiece a esforzarse más, porque los hombres… Britania pobrecita mía va a quedar como trapo y sin querer salir de su... Joder, ya no de su cuarto... De el armario en seis meses.

Al final, Roma la abraza y la esconde un poco, asegurándole que la quiere un montón.

Francia sonríe considerándoles muy tiernos. Roma se sonroja un poco con la mirada del francés, que cierra un ojo a su padre y antes de que haya más daños, decide que ya se ha remojado bastante, levantándose y buscando una toalla, pensando que AMA esta casa.

Roma niega porque es que quiere hablar con él, venga, no le ha hecho venir sólo para ver esto, aprieta los ojos escondiendo a Britania y aun susurrándole cuanto le gusta. Britania se le abraza como Koala detestándole un poco cuando Francia se sienta al borde del jacuzzi con la toalla en la cintura. Sonríe.

—Oui?

—¿Qué ha pasado con Egipto? —Pregunta abrazando a Britania pero sin prestarle atención—. Te he oído gritar, ¿estás bien?

Francia parpadea sin poderse creer que quiera hablar con Britania aquí, se pone nerviosito.

—Ha entrado ahí mientras dormía...

—Oh, cielos... lo hace a veces. ¿Te ha forzado? —por eso quiere hablar con Britania aquí, luego cuando ella se vaya ya hablarán en serio—. Es muy buena atando, ¿verdad?

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Ha sido... Hombre es que me ha tomado por sorpresa, sólo he abierto los ojos y... Oui, en efecto, estaba atado ahí sin poder hacer nada, justo por eso es que me he enfadado.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor. Creo que es sólo porque eres... bueno, muy guapo y además eres mi hijo. No es la primera vez que dice que tiene curiosidad. Hablaré con ella.

—Zorra —susurra Britania al cuello de Roma, aún temblando un poco.

—Merci, papa —le sonríe el francés con sinceridad. El romano le acaricia un poco la espalda a Britania y le asiente a Francia sonriendo.

—Puede que hasta haya sido para molestar a Britanniae, ¿verdad que siempre quiere molestarte? —Britania no contesta hundiéndose más en su cuello y el romano le acaricia un poco más con ternura—. ¿Y ya has visto a tu madre?

Francia se IMPRESIONA de lo MUCHO que se parece a Inglaterra. Aunque Inglaterra no se dejaría abrazar así con él ahí, pero en general se parecen. Sale del ensimismamiento y mira a su padre.

—No... Es que dormía, de verdad, ni siquiera he salido. Ahora iré a buscarla, a menos que esté haciendo arrumacos con Wales...

—Quizás nosotros podamos distraer un poco a Gales.

Francia se ríe un poco y asiente.

—Eso suena bien. Voy a vestirme...

—Tú y el agua... nunca te ha gustado —niega Roma sonriendo un poco, tienes su permiso para irte. Francia se ríe más.

—Y me llaman frog... —se levanta pasándose una mano por el pelo —. Ahora los veoooo.

—Quizás podrías llamar a quien lo hace y contarle lo que te ha pasado para que te consuele antes de que lo haga alguien más y se invente algo que no es —propone Roma y Francia le mira y... Es que le da TERROR contarle.

—¿Crees? Es que...

—Pues si crees que nadie más le contará... Entiendo que es un poco incómodo porque al ser un hombre que ella te fuerce... ¿Tú no le harás pasar esas vergüenzas a Franciae con tu hijo, verdad? —le pregunta a Britania. La chica niega con la cabeza levemente.

—Mmm... Quizás sea mejor contarle yo —asiente pasándose una mano por el pelo porque siempre acaba en muchos líos con estas cosas.

—Gracias —la acerca un poco para darle un beso en la frente. Francia vuelve a pensar que son muy monos, se despide con la mano y sale sonriendo.

Roma le saluda con la mano también y vuelve a hundirse un poco para volver… más o menos donde estaban.

Francia sale y vacila de verdad... MUY agobiado con la idea de decirle al inglés, porque siempre le sale mal y siempre termina por desconfiar de él, y si Britania ha dicho que no le diría... Se encoge de hombros yendo a vestirse al cuarto de Britania.

xoOXOox

Ya bañado vestido peinado y listo para salir Francia toca la puerta del cuarto de Galia. Gales se levanta con tranquilidad yendo a la puerta, mirando a Galia de reojo.

—Who? —pregunta. Ella le sonríe y Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—France —responde secamente pasándose una mano por el pelo. Gales se pone un poco nervioso pero a la vez... Ahora siente que tiene cierto poder, aunque tampoco es novedoso en realidad que Francia se tire a cualquiera. Abre la puerta.

—Alloooô —Galia inclina un poco la cabeza para verle.

—Ah... El idiota que no pasó educación sexual uno... —murmura Francia fulminando a Gales un instante antes de pasarle por enfrente y sonreír hacia su madre —. Mamaaaan!

Gales hace los ojos en blanco ahora él.

—Lo dice el que no pasó fidelidad uno, ya no digamos cero —se sonroja un poco de todos modos. Galia abre los brazos para que se acerque.

Francia suspira... Y es que su madre es tan bonita y se ve tan radiante y tan contenta que... No hay manera de que se enfade con ella. Casi corre a la cama para abrazarla.

—Felicidadeeeees...

—¡Oooh! Ya te lo han dicho... tu padre es incorregible —protesta un poco.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Es verdad que tenía que hacerme el sorprendido! ¡No le digas! Que ayer ya me metió la bronca por otra cosa... —le acaricia la espalda —. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal... Estoy devolviendo mucho.

—Ah... Maman! Eso es horrible, sé que hay medicinas para que no te sientas mal, y son sólo los tres primeros meses —se separa un poco y la peina, acariciándole las mejillas—. Aún así te ves preciosa.

—El médico me dio medicinas —asiente volviendo a sonreír.

—Casi no ha comido nada desde ayer... Y sólo le dio vitaminas —reporta Gales con suavidad—. No le han hecho exámenes de laboratorio, me ha prometido ir hoy.

—Pero no podemos ir si France está aquí, mi príncipe —le toma de las manos—. No pensaba que llegaría tan pronto.

Francia sonríe a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y levanta las cejas mirando a Gales de reojo notando, por cierto, que le ha llamado mi príncipe. Galia en el escaqueoooo.

—Pero, Galia, love... France dile que tiene que ir al doctor —no crean que no lo ha hecho en plan con maña para que la convenza.

—Oh, maman... Sí que tienes que ir, aunque probablemente no sea necesario que sea hoy... ¡Pero tienen que revisarte!

—No he dicho que no vaya, pero hoy no...

—Es que si no vas hoy no vas a querer ir mañana ni pasado... Y no sabemos si estás bien —insiste Gales.

—Hombreeee... Tampoco la agobies —protesta Francia mirando a su madre otra vez—. ¿Estás mareada ya de este muchacho? Es un poco intenso.

—Sólo se preocupa... luego vendrá tu hermano.

—¿Va a venir qué hermano? —Francia se gira a Gales.

—Austria.

—Ah... —cara de leve desagrado al ver que es con él—. Ese... Hermano. ¿Le has llamado?

—Cymru pidió que lo hicieran ayer.

—Cymru... Quizás puedas ir a preguntar qué es lo que contestaron y a qué hora llegan —Francia le mira fijamente y le sonríe de lado medio en burla.

Gales le sostiene la mirada unos segundos, antes de acercarse a Galia. Ella le mira sonriendo. Se acerca más, entreabre los labios y le da un buen beso a Galia sólo por molestar a Francia, que ella le devuelve con tranquilidad.

Francia rechina un poco los dientes y Gales... Se recreeaaaaa… No que a ella le moleste. Francia carraspea. Y Entre más hagas, Francia, peor será. Con el carraspeo es ella quien hace ademán de separarse pensando que le están haciendo sentir incómodo y no quiere. Mira que amable.

Gales se separa sonriendo idiotamente, relamiéndose... Habiéndose olvidado de que esta era una maldad. Galia le sonríe.

—Va... le. Veo que las hormonas están a flor de piel —comenta Francia haciendo los ojos en blanco—, y alguien está completamente idiotizado...

—Voy a la cocina. Si quieres algo manda a France por mí.

—Gracias —asiente ella.

—France —se despide con propiedad.

—Oui, Oui... —susurra el francés haciendo los ojos en blanco y mirando a su madre una vez Gales ha salido por la puerta. Ella mira a su hijo con dulzura.

—Estás enfadado.

—Claro que estoy enfadado —asegura aunque la verdad... Es que no lo dice tan enfadado con ella. Le acaricia la mejilla—. Pero antes quiero saber cómo estás de verdad... No sólo esas cosas que dices de que tienes náuseas, además de eso. ¿Cómo te sientes? Triste, feliz... Preocupada.

—Bien, estoy bien —sonríe y de verdad se la ve tranquila en su mundo.

—¿Estás contenta? Vas a tener un bebé... Un bebé al que cuidar y proteger y otra vez no sabes ni de quién es...

—Sí, un bebé es amor... es de Cymru.

—Tú quieres que sea de él, que es una cosa distinta... ¿Qué no usó condón? Es que voy a matarle.

—¡No le mates! —pide nerviosa.

—Debería... Castrarle al menos.

—France... —le acaricia la cara.

—Es que él no quiere un bebé, si con trabajos se sabe cuidar él solo y es bastante bobo... —le mira.

—Aprenderá, Britania no quería tampoco.

—¿Ya le preguntaste si realmente quiere?

—No importa si no quiere...

—¿Cómo que no importa si no quiere? —levanta una ceja.

—Pues me pondrá triste, pero no pasa nada —sonríe y el francés frunce el ceño porque no quiere tampoco que su madre esté triste. Aprieta los ojos—. Britania me ayudará, ella siempre me cuida. Y Germania y Rome y Helena, ellos son buenos. Germania sí quiere ser su papá.

—Creo que puede ir bien con Wales... Parece idiotizado contigo.

—No te enfades con él —le pide.

—Me enfada porque él pudo haber evitado esto, haber ido lento contigo como lo estaba haciendo y hacerlo BIEN, como a él le gusta en vez de... ESTA estupidez.

Galia baja la cabeza y se lleva una mano a la tripa... y unos segundos más tarde rompe a llorar. Felicidades Francia. Francia parpadea.

—Non, Non... Espera —se le acerca y la abraza. Ella sigue sollozando abrazándole de vuelta—. Vale, vale, ya está... No quise decir que fuera una estupidez como tal, sólo es que no es planeado como a él le gusta —le acaricia la espalda. Pero Galia lloooora todavía—. Es muy bonito un bebé, y Wales... Todo indica que te quiere y si te quiere te va a querer mucho, más de lo que tú querrías quizás... No llores, maman.

Solloza en sus brazos porque está hormonaaaal.

—Mamaaaaan —susurra Francia acostándose un poco a su lado y acunándola con suavidad —. Perdóname, sólo estoy preocupado.

—Es que... —se limpia los ojos.

Saca un pañuelo limpio y perfumado de su bolsillo... Es como las rosas, nadie sabe de donde las produce. Se separa un poco y le ayuda a limpiarse con suavidad y ella le deja hacerlo, claro.

—Es un bebé... Y los bebés son muy bonitos y Wales... Wales es un buen hombre maman —le acaricia la cara—. Va a hacerlo bien más aún si tú le quieres y le dejas quererte. Todo lo demás... Podemos arreglarlo —asegura y Galia se siente un poco mejor con eso—. ¿Te trata bien? ¿Es bueno contigo? —le sonríe.

—Sí, siempre.

—¿Eres feliz? —agrega sonriendo más, tomándola de las manos y dándole un beso en ellas.

—Sí —sonríe un poco.

—Entonces yo soy feliz también, maman —le sonríe y ella le abraza—. Je t'aime —le susurra con suavidad.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Por qué no te ayudo a elegir un vestido y a peinarte para que seas la maman más bonita ahora que salgamos a hablar con papa y los demás?

La gala asiente sonriendo porque no te creas que a ella no le gusta tooodo ese asunto.

—Vamos a ver que tienes... Se les van a salir los ojos cuando te vean, porque además... ¿Ya te lo ha dicho alguien? Tienes esa aura radiante que tienen todas las mujeres embarazadas... —se levanta y creo que podemos dejarles aquí si no queremos todos ver todo lo gay que puede ser Francia con su madre. Ella sonríe encantada.

xoOXOox

Por su parte, Gales sale del cuarto aún sonriendo un poco malignillo, suspira y vacila un poco antes de salir de la casa al jardín, volviendo a necesitar un poco de tiempo a solas. Encuentra a Germania, para su mala suerte, fumándose un cigarrillo.

Gales se sienta por ahí, lejos, mirando a Germania de reojo un par de veces. Germania fulmina un poco a Gales sin decir nada. Todo muy masculino... Así resuelven las cosas los chicos. No nos toleramos, no nos hablamos, coexistimos en el patio sin matarnos.

Dice Egipto que sale a gorronearle tabaco a Germania. Ah, no gorronear no, sólo a quitárselo de la boca. Disfruta de tu beso indirecto, bárbaro sajón, que es lo único que vas a conseguir.

Germania levanta las cejas y la deja hacer... Vemos que el día de hoy Egipto quiere marcha.

—¿Te han contado ya de Galia? —pregunta Germania ya que estamos en estas.

—¿Qué de Galia? —le mira de reojo un poco despreciativamente porque sólo ha salido a por tabaco, no para hablar contigo.

—Está embarazada.

—Que lista —eso podría sonar más amable—. ¿De quién esta vez?

Germania frunce el ceño un poco mirándola con desagrado y se revuelve. TÚ solo te has metido en este asunto.

—De...

Mira a Gales de rejo y con muchas dificultades, poniéndose de mal humor, le señala. Egipto desvía la mirada hacia donde señala y suelta el humo con un gesto socarrón. Germania se pregunta qué hace hablando con ella.

—Aunque también podría ser mío.

—Cómo no.

—Was?

—¿Sabes de quién podría ser también? —otra calada. Germania se cruza de brazos, porque además le ha dicho de Gales para no caer justito en esta discusión.

—Ja, de Rom —se levanta.

—Felicidades —suelta en un tono bastante burlón, nadie sabe si es por deducirlo, porque sea de Roma o porque tampoco haya conseguido con Galia lo que pretende.

—Es imposible intercambiar diez palabras contigo sin que te portes como una víbora —murmura.

—No me des a mí la culpa de que no consigas lo que quieres.

—Bah... Qué vas a saber tú lo que quiero o no quiero yo —frunce el ceño y la egipcia le mira de reojo.

—Cómo que no se te nota.

—Eso me pasa por hablar contigo —murmura de nuevo crispadito, yendo hacia adentro de la casa.

Egipto suelta el humo tranquilamente y Gales la mira de reojo, preguntándose si quizás podría sacarle algo de provecho para chantajear a Francia.

—Hello? —saluda y Egipto le mira de reojo y suelta el humo.

—As-salamu alaykum.

Gales levanta una ceja.

—Wa-Alaikum-Salaam... —responde de vuelta.

Y ahí la egipcia considera que ha acabado esta conversación. Gracias por jugar. Gales parpadea.

—Pff... Hay gente rara en esta casa —se ríe un poco en realidad encogiéndose de hombros dejando de mirarla y poniéndose a pensar en el BLOODY NIÑO DE LOS COJONES QUE LE PONE NERVIOSO.

Ni caso. Y ese es el fin de la fantástica relación Gales Egipto. Un rato más tarde, Helena le roba un beso a Egipto por medio de la técnica "llegarle por la espalda".

—¡Cielo, buenos días!

Ella se tensa, apaga el cigarro medio escondiéndolo y hace que se disipe el humo con la mano y se sonroja un poco. Helena levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco de lado en burlita.

—¿Otra vez estuviste besuqueando a Germania a mis espaldas? —la acusa.

—Sí, claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —ojos en blanco y Helena se ríe.

—Fumar hace daño —le recuerda y baja el tono cerrándole un ojo—. Y envejece más rápido.

—Aguantar tus quejas también.

—Te ves bien hoy —le sonríe mirándola de arriba a abajo, ignorando el comentario y girándose a Gales que esta medio mirándolas de reojo sin poder evitarlo —. ¡Hola Cymru! Que sorpresa que estés aquí.

—Me veo bien siempre. ¿Ya sabes quién va a tener un hijo sin tener ni idea? No es difícil, son británicos.

—Helena —saluda Gales muy formalmente poniéndose de pie para saludarla, sonrojándose de paso... Se detiene al oír a Egipto.

—¿Un hijo? —pregunta Helena sonriendo aún y mirándola de reojo con las cejas levantadas. Mira a Gales de nuevo —. ¡Oh! ¿Alguien está embarazada? ¿Britania? —trata de hacer dos más dos... ninguna de las dos fue ayer a la escuela... está Gales aquí... —. ¿O Galia?

—Galia. Me lo ha dicho Germania.

Gales vacila sin saber que decir, sonrojándose. Helena parpadea volviéndose a Egipto, aún con sorpresa.

—Y para no variar no sabe quién es el padre.

Gales cambia el peso de pie, sabiendo que este exacto problema va a ser EL problema. Se sonroja un poco más porque le hace poca gracia ser el idiota colgadísimo de una chica que no sabe quién es el padre de un hijo que él pretende decir que es suyo y que concibió ya estando con él.

—Oh... —Helena piensa rápido y mira a Gales de reojo, considerando esta una situación muy compleja. Germania le había informado a Egipto, seguramente diciendo que era suyo... Pero Gales estaba ahí aún, lo cual quería decir que pretendía seguir con ella, y claro, además estaba Roma que ¡NO LE HABÍA CONTADO AÚN! Sonríe hacia Gales.

Roma dice que ayer llegaste tarde y esta mañana aun ni le han dejado ir. Seh, hombre... Pero igual él pensaría de todos modos "no me ha dicho auuuun!" si fuera al revés.

—Un bebé siempre es algo hermoso, ¿no crees Egipto? Seguramente Galia está muy contenta.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco pensando que Galia parece que suele vivir en drogas así que sí, es fácil que lo esté. Gales carraspea un poco y Helena se le acerca abriendo los brazos dispuesta a abrazarle.

—Además siempre es agradable que la gente que te quiere venga a cuidarte. ¿Debo decirte felicidades, Cymru?

—Mmm... Uff... —Gales se encoge de hombros sin saber bien qué decir a semejante pregunta. Se queda teeeenso y sonrojado cuando Helena le abraza.

—No creo que demasiado, esta mañana merodeaba con su madre en la habitación de France

Bien, Egipto, has quedado removida de la lista de gente neutraperoquesumamaodia de Gales para pasar a la de amitambienmecaesmal.

—¿France esta aquí también? Hombre, claro... —Helena sonríe más a la vez que Gales...

—¡YO pasaba por ahí! ¡No merodeaba nada, tú en cambio no sólo merodeabas, sino entraste a tirártelo!

—¿Envidia? —sonríe de lado Egipto al notar una respuesta.

Sí, sí... Esta es la clase de sobrerreacciones que se consiguen de Gales cuando hablamos de Francia. ¿Ser galante y caballero? Olvídenlo, directo a la cabeza en pánico.

—Qué voy a tener envidia, yo estoy con Galia —protesta apretando los ojos y forzándose a no caer en el juego. Helena levanta un poco las cejas y se gira a Egipto con media sonrisa.

—Vaya... Esa es también nueva, ¿algo que contarme?

—Es bueno. Podría ignorar su dinero —se mece la barbilla y Helena levanta un poco más las cejas —Complaciente y altruista. Quizás me salga caro, pero no es mejor que Rome y tiene problemas de compromisos, así que me da igual.

—Oh... Vaya, aún así me has picado la curiosidad. Compromisos con... ¡Oh! Si está con tu hermano, claro —señala a Gales.

—Ya sé que te la he picado.

—Yes... A mi hermano pequeño le gusta soñar que está con él.

—Ah, no seas malo que les he visto juntos... Sólo que desde luego quien puede negarse a mi chica —le cierra un ojo a Egipto y esta no podría parecer más desinteresada en esta conversación.

Gales fulmina un poco a Egipto de todos modos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero todo parece indicar que mejor es moverse de área antes de que la egipcia loca siga metiéndose con él sin razón alguna.

Dile loca si quieres, pero a los brits es más fácil llamaros la atención con odio. De hecho... Egipto consigue niveles de tensión... ¡ASÍ! En un parpadeo y podría seguir contigo, metiendo cizaña, pero no le interesas tanto.

Y entre mas cizaña metiera, más le interesaría a Gales que ahora mismo no está interesado. Bueno, después de estas extrañas interacciones, Britania aparece en la cocina NECESITANDO un té cargado y comida, y es que aún tiene la sensación de espasmitos en la columna que sólo consigue Roma después de jugar a la multi-diversión. Lo que sí, sonrojada y todo, pero sonríe idiotamente.

—Ya veo que suele ser común en vuestra familia esa clase de sueños de amor y exclusividad.

Gales vuelve a fruncir el ceño porque... Habitualmente puede aliarse fácilmente con alguien en contra de sus hermanos, pero esto es bastante distinto.

—Veo que te gusta entrometerte en asuntos ajenos —carraspea y mira a Helena de reojo —. Perdona.

—En realidad... sólo respondía a tu comentario —se cruza de brazos.

—Que conveniente comentario para decidir responder —comenta él —. No fuera un saludo normal...

—Así es como yo lo veo nada más, niño.

Helena sonríe mirándoles.

—Oh, disculpe usted, señora... —Gales sonríe un poco de lado—. Mi inocencia infantil me impidió comprender que en realidad estaba halagando a mi familia.

—No estaba halagando a tú familia.

—¿Qué no los ideales de amor y lealtad son considerados positivos? ¿O eso sólo es en el mundo moderno?

—Si no sabes la diferencia entre un ideal y un sueño, no merece la pena ni el esfuerzo.

—No hay nada que me haga pensar que no puede realizarse —se encoge de hombros.

—Espero que disfrutes cuidando de un bebé una tercera parte tuyo entonces —asiente.

—Egiptoooo... —susurra Helena.

Gales se sonroja y desvía la mirada. Egipto mira a Helena, pone los ojos en blanco y se mete dentro. Gales hace los ojos en blanco también. Gracias, Helena.

—Adorable tu mujer —murmura Gales yendo a sentarse donde estaba existiendo un rato atrás.

* * *

 _Aaaaaay, Francia...¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Britania medio fulmina a Egipto cuando la ve entrar.

—¿Lo has pasado bien? —pregunta la egipcia.

—Mucho —admite sonrojándose bastante, sin mirarla, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador —. ¿Tú?

—Más.

Britania se ríe.

—Eso es IMPOSIBLE, créeme —asegura y creo que tiene razón.

—No, no lo es.

—Completamente, Egipto... Y tú lo sabes, por más que lo niegues rotundamente—sigue roja y sin mirarla, pero sonríe. Y seguramente no lo admitiría nunca frente a nadie más pero... Hala. Hay que ganarle a Egipto como sea.

—Tú eres la que no lo sabe.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Tú eres una zorra capaz de cualquier bajeza con tal de molestar... A mí ni siquiera me interesan las cosas que TIENES que hacer para conseguirlo.

—No ha sido una bajeza ni ha sido para molestar —levanta una ceja y la británica la mira de reojo.

—Ya, claro... Como basta decirlo para que sea cierto...

—Ni que me interesaras tanto.

—Ni que te interesara él en lo absoluto. Ni tú a él —sonríe muy segura—. Pero di lo que quieras.

—No, no me interesa, pero tenía curiosidad y la he saciado. Tú sigue en tu mundo de fantasía.

—Mundo de fantasía o no, a él no le gustó en lo absoluto —garantiza.

—Lo que tú digas...

—¿Yo? Créeme, no es lo que yo diga, le he oído a él decirlo —sonríe más dándole un trago a su té, de buen humor... Aunque sonrojándose más—. Además caer tan bajo para obligar a la gente... Ja!

—¿Obligar? —entrecierra los ojos.

—Pobrecita de ti, Egipto. Ni te enteras.

—Se llama dominar, no obligar, estúpida.

—Oh, ¿así le llamas tú? Sorry, my dear... Me parece que la estúpida es otra. Hoy no te has enterado de NADA —risitas cuando Helena entra a la cocina. Egipto pone los ojos en blanco porque ni siquiera sabe de qué habla... y no le importa.

—Buenos días, Britania. De buen humor, por lo que veo —Helena le sonríe amablemente. Britania carraspea un poco y vuelve a sonrojarse porque Helena además siempre se entera de cosas raras.

—Ehm... Yes —se acaba su té mientras Helena se sirve un poco del café de Germania.

Cuando Roma vuelve del cuarto ya vestido y radiante del asunto mañanero Britania le mira de reojo y sonríe un poquito tontamente.

—Ah! Romiii! —Helena sonríe mucho acercándose a él y abrazándole.

—¡Helenaaa! —la levanta abrazándola de la cintura y le da una vuelta.

—Felicidadeeeees —sonríe contenta riéndose un poco.

—¡Aaah! ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¡No importa! ¡Graciaaaas!

—¡Egipto me dijo! ¡Un bebeeeé!

—¡Lo seeeeeeeé! ¡Es geniaaaaaal! —siguen dando vueltas y saltando un poco, no le excites tanto Helena. Más risas y felicidad generalizada.

—¿Cómo van a ponerle? ¿Será niño o niña? ¡Imagina que es una niña! ¡Hermosa como Galiaaaaaa! ¡Que no herede tus pelos! —más risas.

—¡No lo seeeé! —y se muere de la risa él también—. ¿Crees que sea una niña esta vez? —le brillan los ojos.

—¡No lo seeeeé! ... ¡Quizás sí! —sonríe contenta de verdad —. ¿Cómo esta Galia?

—Un poco cansada con los vómitos y mareos, pero bien —asiente contento también—. ¿No la han traído a desayunar? —sí, porque Galia embarazada NO anda.

—No la he visto... El chico de Britania, Cymru, está ahí afuera —le señala —. Y tampoco he visto a Germania ni a Francia.

—Franciae está... —mira alrededor—. No lo sé, quería habla con él.

—Y con Cymru —le recuerda Britania.

—¿Con... Gales? ¿Por? —la mira.

—Dijimos que hoy hablaríamos con... ¡Oh! ¡Francia quería hablar con Galia! Ya, ya...

—¡Ah! Sí, vamos... vamos a hablar con él —asiente acordándose pero Helena le detiene un poquito del brazo.

—¿Cómo está Germania?

—Pues... aun no le he visto esta mañana.

—Pero ya sabe... ¿Puede ser suyo también?

—Sic —suspira. Helena sonríe un poquito y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Hablamos más tarde... Ve a hablar con el muchacho —palmada en el culo.

Roma sonríe y le guiña un ojo antes de tomar a Britania de los hombros para llevársela. Helena sonríe también sentándose a leer el periódico con su café. Britania se deja con menos renuencia que de costumbre, aunque... Recuerda lejanamente el asunto de ayer de Gales y Escocia... Ah sí, ¿que yo tenía unos hijos, verdad?

Café que Roma le quita y se lleva afuera.

De hecho creo que no se entera hasta que extiende la mano para tomarlo y después de buscarlo a tientas descubre que no está. Sí Egipto, puedes burlarte si quieres. Puede que sí que haya una risita burlona.

Gales está jugando en su teléfono muy concentrado cuando Roma le llama, acercándosele. Hombre. Olvídalo. Ni se entera hasta que ya los tiene junto.

—Oh... Oh! —levanta las cejas bajando el teléfono.

—Ave!

—Good morning —saluda también Britania, haciendo un esfuerzo por ser buena madre, tranquila y comunicativ —. How are you?

—Ah, mother... Hello. I am fine —asiente sonrojándose un poco y levantándose—. Rome. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

—Bien, bien, siéntate, por favor —se sienta él tirando un poco de Britania para que se le siente encima.

Gales les mira, vacila un poco y se sienta otra vez, pensando que es SURREAL esto de estar sentado con su madre, su padre/individuosexy, a punto de tener una conversación de ESAS, relativa a su novia embarazada... Que a la vez es novia de su padre y mejor amiga de su madre. Sonríe de lado pensando que si lo hace libro no lo compraría nadie.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta el galés considerablemente más tranquilo que ayer, sentándose mientras Britania forcejea un poquito para no sentarse sobre el romano, aunque termina haciéndolo.

—Nada malo, en realidad... has tenido toda la noche para pensar y quería saber si estás menos abrumado esta mañana.

—Estoy bien, thank you —asegura frío y muy políticamente, asintiendo.

—Cymru... —Britania trata de usar un tono de voz más suave y conciliador que el habitual. Gales hace los ojos en blanco tamborileando los dedos en su pierna.

—Vale, vale... Les diré lo que quieren oír, porque al parecer va a ser la única manera de que esto termine —suspira y Roma sonríe y acaricia un poco la espalda de Britania, tomándose el café—. Yes. Estoy más tranquilo y haciéndome a la idea, y sigo aquí lo que creo que habla por sí solo.

—Sigues aquí habla más o menos al respecto. Galia dejaría que te quedaras aunque renegaras del bebé.

Gales le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que, de acuerdo a la organización que tenemos, quedarme aquí y renegar del bebe no sería una tremenda estupidez.

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de tus deseos... me parece que no estabas del todo contento con ello y uno de los motivos principales de aceptar cuidar un hijo es que la madre a la que quieres no se enfade. Si ella no se enfada aunque no lo quieras…

—No he dicho en ningún momento que no lo quiera —puntualiza y el romano sonríe.

—Tampoco que lo hagas.

Britania levanta las cejas.

—De verdad que hago esfuerzos por hablar contigo de buena manera... —murmura entre dientes antes de suspirar.

—Yo los hago para que hables claro.

—Le he dicho a Galia que si ella está segura de que yo soy el padre, lo seré, con... —carraspea entrando un poco en pánico al oírse—, todo lo que eso implica.

—Bien —asiente al oírselo decir y la británica traga saliva.

—Hay algunos puntos que valdría la pena discutir —se revuelve un poco.

—¿Ajá?

Gales mira a su madre y luego a Roma, y luego suspira aún sumamente histérico, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por controlarse. Tiembla un poco la pierna. Roma suspira.

—Relájate, no estás firmando un contrato, estamos aquí para ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Miren, toda esta situación es compleja, ¿vale?

—Lo sabemos.

—Sí y no. Ustedes VIVEN así. Sí, los dos, los cinco... No siquiera reclames, mother —la detiene antes de que proteste—. Viven en esta comuna extraña.

Roma le mira, escuchándole.

—Y ya sé que así han vivido siempre y que Galia estaba aquí así desde antes —se rasca un poco la cabeza con el pulgar—. Y... Es llevadero. Muy extraño, pero si uno no piensa en ello lo suficiente, puede llevarlo.

El romano sigue dejándole hablar todo.

—No esperaba pasar a ESTO así de pronto, sin tener algo un poco más... Firme con Galia. Ahora mismo, no puedo moverme a ningún lugar. Estas tú, está el atontao, esto... Es una relación de cuatro, contigo incluida para echarme la bronca —mira a su madre intentando hablar tranquilo, ecuánime y sin levantar la voz. Roma abraza a Britania para calmarla y que no proteste.

—Yo no te echo sólo la bronca —protesta igual.

—Sí, sí me echas sólo la bronca —responde Gales —. Y tú tratas de ser mi amigo y ser comprensivo y te conozco bien, ya vendrá en algún momento la puñalada trapera por la espalda.

—Desconfiados y solitarios... ¿Qué tan mala intención podría tener?

—No lo sé, se me ocurren varias y prefiero saberlas antes de que me tomes por sorpresa.

—¡Varias! —levanta las cejas.

—Deberías conocernos ya, somos imaginativos y desconfiados como mother nos enseñó... A falta de un padre presente —se revuelve al ver al latino sonreír—. ¿Les parece eso más claro?

—Me parece que hay aquí más de un conflicto a resolver y que aun así sigues sin tener claro.

—¿Qué conflicto no tengo claro?

—No tienes claro ninguno.

—¿Cómo me vas a decir que no tengo claro ninguno después de todo esto? —Frunce el ceño.

—Pues te voy a decir, buen trabajo de observación, pero lo que esperábamos son tus ideas para resolverlos.

Gales le mira fijamente y Roma le sonríe.

—No me pareció que los requisitos de esta relación conjunta fueran semejantes a los de una entrevista de trabajo... ¿Quieres oír también mis fortalezas y áreas de mejora?

—Quiero oír todo lo que quieras contarme.

—Tú tampoco me has contado tus planes, Rome —sonríe de lado con desagrado.

—Ayer noche te los conté.

—Ayer me dijiste como querías que salieran las cosas y como no querías que salieran, no me has dicho cómo pretendes conseguirlo en función de lo que hagamos los demás.

—Tú ni siquiera me has dicho cómo quieres que salgan así que esa cuestión, voy por delante de ti —le guiña un ojo a lo que el galés frunce el ceño, se sonroja y gira la cara.

—¿Sí saben que esto no es una competencia a ver quién es el más hombrecito? —gracias Britania.

—Claro que no lo es, es un intercambio y consiste en que haya de las dos partes. Tú no confías en mí, así que empecé yo... sólo espero lo mismo de regreso.

—¿Por qué querría discutir contigo unos planes que no he discutido con ella?

—Porque ella no tiene planes.

—No aún —específica.

—Podrás convencerla de seguir los tuyos... yo puedo convencerla de seguir los míos. Si tú y yo nos ponemos de acuerdo podemos trabajar en la misma línea... si no, puede que justo vayamos en direcciones opuestas.

—Mother... ¿Has pensado que igual que tiene esta plática sobre Galia, podría tener charlas sobre ti idénticas a esta, con alguien más?

—Whaaat? —Britania levanta las cejas. Gales se talla la frente apretando un poco los ojos.

—¿Alguien más como quién? —sonríe Roma. Gales aprieta la boca decidiendo no meterse en ese percal ahora.

—Puedo cooperar contigo y puedo trabajar contigo, Rome, pero me temo que no será en tus términos.

—Ah, non? ¿Y en términos de quién planeas que sea?

—Deja de lado la condescendencia y hablemos como iguales.

—Demuéstrame que eres mi igual y quizás entonces te ganes esa consideración.

Gales frunce el ceño.

—¿Y tú qué has demostrado hasta ahora?

—Buenas intenciones, espero —se ríe.

—De buenas intenciones están empedradas las carreteras del infierno, Rome —le sonríe.

—Entonces deberías ir preparando ropa cómoda para el calor.

—Ya está siendo un viaje largo y tortuoso —cruza la pierna —. Al lado tuyo y de tu condescendencia.

El romano tiende una mano hacia él. Gales se la mira poniéndose un poco nervioso otra vez.

—Yes? —levanta una ceja y Roma hace un gesto con los dedos para que le dé la mano. El británico hace los ojos en blanco considerando esto bastante anti climático—. ¿Vamos a cantar algo bonito y familiar?

—¿No quieres? —se ríe.

—¿Cantar? No, thank you.

—¿Entonces por qué lo propones?

—No lo propongo, lo temo —extiende la mano hacia él sin tocarle.

—No me eches en cara que no te hice de padre si no quieres que lo haga —responde sonriendo y se estira a tomarle la mano él.

—Es ligeramente tarde, ¿no crees? —le deja igual mirándole a los ojos—. Veo que nunca eres capaz de llegar a tiempo.

—Non, no lo creo, este es un problema en la vida de un chico bastante importante.

—Me parece que lo importante es el problema y no el chico —replica con la mano tiesa—. ¿Podemos volver al tema inicial?

—Tú qué dices, Britanniae, ¿no te hubiera gustado a ti tener a una figura más experimentada para apoyarte y guiarte cuando tuviste a Scoti?

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Yo tenía a Galia, no necesitaba nada más —Britania le mira de reojo. Roma mira a uno, mira al otro y suspira, soltándole la mano a Gales y levantando a Britania para levantarse.

—Está bien. Nada más. Hay un número limitado de veces en que un hombre puede ofrecer su ayuda desinteresada sin que se le considere un imbécil.

Gales hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es muy pronto, Rome —le toma de la muñeca. Britania se revuelve un poco levantándose igual y Roma le mira de reojo y se detiene—. Muy pronto para planes, muy pronto para pelear —Gales mira a su madre —. Galia va a estar bien.

—Pues pide tiempo, niño, pide lo que necesites, maldita sea —le riñe Roma—. Lo que me saca de quicio es verte ahí como un maldito pasmarote como si nada de esto te importara, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—No está como si no le importara, si no le importara ya se hubiera ido —defiende un poco Britania.

—¿Qué te crees? Galiae va a saber que he hablado contigo y me va a preguntar qué piensas y cómo te he visto... ¿Y qué crees que pensará cuando le diga que te has mantenido frio como el hielo? Ah, sí, se ha quedado, para tirársela hoy, estupenda imagen que darle. Si tienes miedo, ten miedo, si estas encantado, estalo, pero reacciona maldita sea, porque me das miedo y si me das miedo a mi créeme que ella acabará aterrorizada.

—¿Y qué esperarías, Rome? —Gales se cruza de brazos y se recarga un poco en el asiento, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo las cejas—. ¿Que corra como gallina sin cabeza? ¿Qué te rompa la cara a ti y a Germania y me la llevara?

—Eso demostraría al menos un poco de interés más allá que ganas de una noche de sexo —le sostiene la mirada al ver que el galés frunce aun más el ceño.

—Sigues empujando, y empujando, y presionando —sisea aunque aún así le ha preocupado que diga que realmente no parece que sienta nada, o que reaccione con nada y más aún que ella pueda tener miedo de eso. Él le había dicho que la quería, y la hacía. No había tenido sexo despreocupado con ella anoche... Pero de alguna manera parecía que necesitaba un seguro, demostrar más cosas, dar algún paso en alguna dirección. Traga saliva—. Pero tienes razón.

Roma relaja un poco el semblante y Gales suspira.

—Tengo planes con Galia, e ideas. Incluso antes de esto las tenía. También he llegado hasta aquí sabiendo que eso no se construye en un día así que, sí... Quiero a Galia para mí, y sólo para mí y si estoy aquí intentando ocultarlo y esperando que me llames pasmarote es por algo —se humedece los labios sonrojándose y echándose un poco al frente—. Si quieres irle a decir que soy un frío insensible que sólo quiere tirársela... Y te cree... Me da tristeza por ella, porque creo que esto que hay puede ser grande, ¿y sabes? Creo que va a serlo, igual Rome, contigo... Sin ti o a pesar de ti. Porque por más pasmarotes que te parezcamos, por más traicionero y vil que tú seas todos hemos conseguido sobrevivirte, incluso mother.

Roma sonríe de lado.

—Me parece, cariño, que el que tiene que empezar a entender que yo no voy a desaparecer de nuevo a pesar de lo muy molesto que te resulto... eres tú.

—No te gusta entonces lo que planeo...

—Claro que sí, eres increíblemente adorable —sonríe sinceramente.

—Deja de burlarte de él —protesta Britania en su interpretación sin estar del todo segura.

—¡No me burlo, lo es! —exclama levantado las manos con inocencia y Gales se sonroja bufando un poco pero aún mirándole fijamente.

—¡Lo que acaba de decir es difícil! —protesta Britania que sería incapaz de decirlo en su vida sobre Roma o sobre nadie.

—Lo sé, no pasa nada. Ahora ya lo sé y le ayudaré —explica.

—Motheeeer —protesta Gales cuando lo de la dificultad y mira a Roma realmente sin entender qué coño tiene en la cabeza. Que novedad—. Creo que hasta aquí llegó esta conversación —decide repentinamente levantándose.

—Espera. Espera. Siéntate un segundo más —medio ordena Britania deteniéndole señalándole la silla. Roma atrae a Britania un poco hacia sí—. Ehh... ¿No era esto así como un revolcón pasajero? —pregunta Britania a Roma en un susurro.

—Pues así empezó, pero por lo visto ahora ya no... —susurra de vuelta. Gales hace los ojos en blanco sin sentarse ni irse.

—Mother... ¿Qué más quieres que les diga? —pregunta un poco agobiado porque todas estas declaraciones tienen carga moral complicada. Ni siquiera sabe si Galia quiere, habría dicho unos años atrás exactamente lo mismo de Francia.

—Nothing, sólo quiero saber que estás bien porque sigues pareciendo preocupado.

—Estoy bien, necesitas excusarme por unos segundos para ir al baño —asegura con la mejor voz de estirado que tiene—. Please.

Roma abraza más a Britania para que le deje, porque no quiere agobiarle.

—Alright, alright... Ve —hace un gesto con la mano y asiente.

—Mother. Rome —se excusa con un gesto de cabeza. Roma se vuelve a Britania cuando se va.

—What the... Bloody... —sisea Britania en cuanto Gales entra a la casa.

—¿Qué piensas?

—No sé... ¿No era esto sólo para molestar?

—Me parece que así empezó y luego...

—Pero esto... Esto es... —le mira a los ojos —. Le has dicho que le ayudarías.

—¿Te parece mal? Creo que no le viene mal un poco de ayuda.

—Me parece que... No te creo. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú con Galia?

—¿Por qué no me crees?

—No sé... ¿Vas a dejarlo con ella?

—¿Por qué no? Parece que tiene intenciones buenas.

—No, no... Tú. ¿Vas a dejar de tener algo con Galia?

—Non, pero no tiene nada que ver.

—Él ha dicho que la quería para sí —se muerde el labio.

—Pero mira a Helena, Britannia. Es lo mismo. A mí no me molesta que esté con ella, hasta me gusta si Galiae es más feliz.

—¿Y él va a ser feliz?

—Pues ya has visto que sí, él lo ha dicho... y si no lo es lo hablaremos y veremos cómo arreglarlo, me parece que estará más predispuesto si yo estoy predispuesto con él.

—No estoy segura de que quiera Galia...

—¿Que ella quiera qué?

—No, no... De lo que ella quiere —se encoge de hombros y le mira a los ojos.

—Quizás deberías preguntarle, ¿así tratas a tu amiga? —le da una palmadita en el culo porque Britania es mucho la clave de que Galia realmente no quiera irse. Britania sonríe y se sonroja un poquito.

—Yo no quiero que se vaya... —confiesa echándosele un poco encima.

—Yo tampoco —asegura abrazándola.

—Pero sí quisiera que él... Yo sé que soy una mala madre, but...

—¿Qué quisieras?

—Quiero de verdad que sean felices, aún... Con Galia, por más idiota que sea él. ¿No se pudo conseguir a aaaalguien más?

—Ah, no eres una mala madre —Roma se ríe abrazándola.

—Sí que lo soy... No tengo nada de paciencia con ellos, nada —admite.

—Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. Además, para el caso que te hacen sin tenerla imagina si la tuvieras.

—¿Insinúas que no me hacen caso?

—¿No te has dado cuenta?

—Sí me lo hacen... Un poco. ¡O al menos deberían! Con todo lo que les grito... —frustradita y Roma se ríe de nuevo—. Vamos a buscar a Galia, anda —se le acerca para darle un beso en los labios pero cuando esta ceeeerca se arrepiente.

El romano levanta las cejas con ese movimiento y la chica abre los ojos como aros al notar que se ha dado cuenta... Qué esperabas.

—¡Ibas a darme un beso!

—Nooooo!

—Ibas a darme un beeeesoooo —canta y se ríe abrazándola para que no se escape. Cosa que estaba a NADA de hacer, desde luego. Le empuja apretando los ojos.

—No iba a darte nadaaaaa.

El romano la sostiene con todas sus fuerzas y la pelirroja aprieta los ojos.

—¡Sí que iiiiiibas! ¡Te he vistooooo!

—I hate youuuu! —no tiene fuerza suficiente así que protesta hundida en su cuello.

—Yo a ti te quiero —responde riendo y dejando que se esconda. Britania se tranquiliza un poquito con eso esta vez.

Roma se gira un poco la cabeza y va a buscarla él para el beso y ella se deeeeja, besándole de vuelta sonriendo porque bien que le gustaaaa tener tanta atención.

Gales se mete directo al baño a pensar un poco, sentándose en la taza y agarrándose la cabeza… Pat pat pat. Demasiaaaaaadas cosas. Seh, agradece el pat pat.

xoOXOox

Cuando están acabando de de vestir a Galia, tocan la puerta del cuarto.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Francia.

—Soy yo —anuncia Germania.

—Pasa —concede Galia. Germania abre la puerta y se queda un poco con la bocota abierta con Galia que se ve muy guapa—. ¿Cómo me veo? —da una vueltecita sobre sí misma—. France ha hecho un trabajo excelente.

—T-Te ves... Te ves —embobado.

Galia se ríe un poquito porque igual le gusta que Germania se embobe. Francia se ríe también, en realidad, poniéndole perfume para terminar.

—Cierra la boca, mon amour... Se te va a meter una mosca.

Y ella se deja encantadísima, por supuesto, enamorada de su niño tan sensible y creativo. Que además la ha peinado seguro con cuentas o flores en el pelo y un peinado complicado y muy natural, y la mejor elección de ropa posible y todas esas cosas. Claro.

—Se ha... He... Los... El mu... chacho está hablando con Rome.

—¡Ah! —exclama ella, se muerde un poquito el labio y extiende los brazos para que la lleve.

Germania se le acerca aún iiiiidiotizado mirándola de arriba a abajo y poniéndole las manos en la cintura. Y ella se le cuelga del cuello.

—¿Lo has dejado solo? —Francia levanta una ceja arreglándose él un poco al espejo y terminando de peinarse.

—¿Eh? Está con Britania —la levanta y lo crean o no se acerca a darle otra vez un beso a Galia, que se lo devuelve y eso tranquiliiiiiliza a Germania, que sonríe. Así de fácil—. Te ves muy bien —susurra suavemente al separarse. Ella sonríe y le hace un cariñito en el cuello. Germania vacila un segundito y le he dicho que no sea idiota pero no me oyeeeeee—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Galia parpadea y Francia levanta una ceja.

—Sí, pero no puedo.

Germania la mira fijamente.

—Te casaste con Rom y no quiero que te cases con el muchacho. Mejor conmigo.

—¿Te casaste con papa? —Francia levanta las cejas.

—Él no me lo ha pedido —se vuelve a Francia y asiente.

—¿No? ¡Oh! —Germania más tranquilo de nuevo.

—Non... ¿crees que lo haga?

Francia se revuelve si saber qué hacer con esa pregunta a Germania.

—¿Quisieras que lo hiciera? —interrumpe Francia cualquier posible respuesta.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor.

—¿Si lo hace le dirías que sí? —pregunta Germania nerviosito.

—No lo sé...

—Se cuidadosa si le dices que no —advierte Francia empujando un poco a Germania—. Venga, no especulemos.

Galia mira a Francia de reojo.

—Es lo único que digo... No le rompas el corazón —susurra Francia para su madre por encima del hombro de Germania mientras camina hacia afuera.

Galia estira una mano hacia Francia para acariciarle la cara y el francés le sonríe abrazando un poco a Germania por la espalda.

xoOXOox

xoOXOox

Suiza es quien toca el timbre nerviosito como siempre, tres timbrazos exactos, mirando el reloj agradecido de que sea una hora apropiada. Germania les va a abrir después de dejar a Galia en la sala.

—Oh. Hallo —les saluda en general.

—Guten morguen —fulminación de Austria.

—Ah... Österreich, Schweiz —les saluda poniéndose nerviosito con la mirada.

—Vater...

—Schweiz. Pasen, están todos adentro.

Austria le mira aun fijamente y entra delante, subiéndose las gafas. Germania se pone una mano en las regiones vitales sólo como reflejo cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Ahora estoy castigado? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde luego que lo estás.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Y en qué consiste el castigo, hijo mío?

Se gira y le mira por encima de las gafas y el germano traga saliva. El austriaco no responde volviendo a girarse y entrando y Germania ahí va tras ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, sin entender del todo tanta molestia.

—Exageras —asegura el germano.

—Nein. No exagero. Para empezar seguro vas a venir un par de días a Berlín a que hablemos de tu comportamiento todos juntos.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué comportamiento pretendes discutir en Berlín todos juntos?

—Tu desprotegida y desordenada vida sexual improcedente —sentencia.

—No tengo ninguna desordenada vida... De esas —se sonroja —, ¡que tenga por que discutir!

—Claro que la tienes y vas a discutirla con todos para ver cómo lo resolvemos porque un problema así es un problema de todos.

—¡No hay nada que resolver! ¡Vamos a hablar de la tuya, si quieres! Nadie ha dicho que sea un problema tuyo —protesta —. Más del problema que eras tú.

Suiza aprieta los ojos, incómodo porque tampoco le parece necesaria esta situación y menos así de vergonzosa.

—Precisamente, con el problema que era yo, no necesitamos que hagas otro igual.

Germania sigue muy ofendido con los brazos cruzados.

—Österreich. Primero, los hijos míos son míos, no tuyos.

—Tú no puedes cuidar un bebé en estos tiempos sin ayuda y la ayuda proviene de nosotros.

—Yo sí puedo cuidar un bebe... De hecho tú jamás me has ayudado a cuidar a nadie. Ni recuerdo que me hayas dado un sólo dinero.

Austria le mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Vater, quizás deberíamos hablar un poco respecto a esto, de mejor manera de la que piensas... Sólo queremos ayudarte a no meterte en líos —suelta Suiza muy políticamente

—No veo los líos de hacer esto... Es una exageración. ¡Si nosotros los tuvimos a todos ustedes y los criamos!

—¿Sabes acaso lo que es el servicio social de protección de menores? ¿Sabes que los gobiernos actualmente pueden quitarle los bebés a los padres? ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué normas se han de cumplir para que eso no pase?

—¿El gobierno qué? ¿Por qué va a quitarme también el estúpido gobierno a mis hijos? ¡¿Qué Verdammt pasa con todos que siempre me quieren robar a los míos?!

—Porque no sabes cuidarlos según lo que se espera actualmente.

—¡Entonces enséñame a cuidarlos o explícame en vez de insinuar que pretendes cortarme algo!

Suiza toma a Austria del brazo con suavidad.

—Olvida eso de que te corten algo —ofrece conciliador.

—Hablaremos de eso en casa sin que los demás se enteren. No hace falta que todos sepan, ¿de acuerdo? —baja un poco la agresividad y las riñas, mira lo maravilloso que es el contacto de Suiza.

Germania mira a uno y luego al otro. Suiza asiente a modo "esto es lo más que vas a conseguir, aprovéchalo".

—Bien —acepta renuente—. ¿Ahora, podrías olvidar ese asunto y concentrarte en ser amable con tu madre?

—Nein. Ahora quiero hablar con Wales y con... Rom —se rehúsa a tratar de esto con Francia.

—Nein. Ahora vas a ir a saludar a tu madre —Germania insiste señalando a la sala.

—Vamos a renunciar completamente al niño y quiero que lo tengan claro, que decidan ellos dos lo que quieren hacer de él...

—Was?! ¿Cómo que vamos a renunciar completamente al niño? —chilla Germania.

—No planeamos hacernos cargo, no podemos. Tú no puedes y no puede quedarse en casa.

—Yo sí puedo.

—¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu madre, en lo que vater se hace a la idea de esto? —propone Suiza preocupado con todo esto.

—Nein, no puedes. Los niños hay que vacunarlos y deben tener leches y comidas especiales y llevarlos al pediatra y cuidarlos, necesitan adecuar la casa a su seguridad y un sinfín de cosas más que no sabes hacer —enumera y Germania le mira con los puños apretados—. Lo siento, Vater, así es el mundo ahora.

—No creo que lo sientas en lo absoluto. Por el contrario —frunce el ceño un poco con el corazón roto con todo esto, Galia negándose además a casarse con él—. Ve. A. Saludar. A. Tu. Madre.

—Si estoy enfadado contigo, no quieras ni saber lo que estoy de ella.

Germania aprieta los dientes.

—Asumo que aún así podrás portarte como una persona y saludarla.

—Nein, he venido a verte a ti y ayudarte a arreglar esto. Me decepciona que creas que si digo que lo siento, no lo siento. No lo diría si no lo hiciera.

—A mí me decepciona que no haya una cosa que hagas de las que te pido. Haz lo que quieras —murmura dándose la media vuelta y yendo hacia la cocina.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Suiza.

—Le estas pidiendo que renuncie a su hijo... Dale un poquito de tiempo.

—Es cruel, pero ni siquiera está claro que sea su hijo... y ni siquiera es buscado.

—Pero sabes cómo es, siempre con lo de los hijos de Odín y nietos de Odín. ¿Para qué te habló en primer lugar? ¿Para que le ayudaras en un problema que según él no tiene?... ¿O para que vinieras a ver a tu madre?

—¿Y si a ti te llama un día porque ha descuartizado a tu madre y quiere que veas lo bonito que le ha quedado, también vas a admirarlo? No lo sé, parece que soy el único que nota la magnitud de la tragedia.

—Entiendo tu preocupación y entiendo la magnitud, pero ponte en su lugar.

—Me pongo en su lugar y no entiendo cómo aun quiere tener hijos. Si quería que viniera a ver a Galia, no habríamos venido.

—Österreich... Él es de otra época —le aprieta un poco el brazo —. Y tú deberías dejar de actuar completamente desentendido anímicamente a esto... Ella es tu madre y te reconoce como tal y lo que hagas o no le afecta a ella y a vater. Ambos pensaron en ti y en que era importante para ellos que lo supieras. Estoy de acuerdo en que es una estupidez que haya pasado y sí, necesitamos conversar con vater, pero... —vacila un poco—, no ha preguntado una sola vez si tu madre está bien. Ella está esperando a que vengas, Österreich, te mandó llamar para decirte... ¿Vas a ser por completo indiferente a ello? ¿Y a ella?

—Ja. Ella no me llamó, fue Vater y ahora encima está haciendo cosas imbéciles.

Suiza suspira.

—Estás muy enfadado y lo entiendo, pero necesitas calmarte y respirar un poco... No olvides que el que está metido en el lío es él —tira un poquito de él—. Vamos afuera un poco.

—Sí, es él y precisamente por eso quiero resolverlo, para que pueda decirme que no resuelvo nada bien a gusto.

El suizo le toma de la mano.

—Está enfadado y tú estás enfadado. Es un choque de trenes. Quizás podrás recordarle todas las cosas que has arreglado para él y para todos un poco más tarde, cuando se calme —le mira a la cara.

—Seguramente, igualmente quiero hablar con Rom y Wales.

Le acaricia la mano con el pulgar y... Concedido Austria, Gales sale AL FIN del baño de visitas, sintiéndose un poco mejor y encontrándoselos a ambos en el foyer aún. Vacila un poco y carraspea.

—Hello.

Suiza le suelta la mano a Austria girándose a la voz, que además ha confundido con la de Inglaterra. Austria le mira también.

—No sabía que habían llegado ya —se acerca a Suiza con la mano extendida sonrojándose un poco porque esto no deja de ser un "Hello... Embaracé a mi chica y al parecer hasta el perro ha de enterarse". Suiza se la aprieta tensito mirando a Austria de reojo mientras Gales le ofrece la mano en saludo.

Austria hace un gesto de saludo suave con la cabeza, sin tenderle la mano de vuelta, claro. Gales hace un movimiento más o menos fluido con la mano para pasársela por el pelo, sin estar seguro del todo, para empezar, de que Austria ya sepa que es lo que hacen aquí.

—¿Han visto a Galia ya? —Pregunta mirando a uno y luego al otro.

—Acabamos de llegar, hemos hablado con Vater y justamente Österreich quería hablar contigo —explica Suiza.

—Conmigo. Ehm... —mira a Austria y se sonroja un poco más, sin saber bien cómo tomarse eso, quizás podría esperar mejor que hablara con ambos, con él y con Galia —. Of course.

—Voy a serte sincero, lo que más me preocupa de todo este asunto es mein Vater, eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo y con Rom. Quisiera saber exactamente qué papel tiene en todo esto.

Gales parpadea un par de veces y luego mira a Suiza de reojo, porque esto no necesariamente va por donde cree que iría. Se pone las manos en la cintura y suspira.

—Germania. Me tomas un poco por sorpresa. Mira, he hablado ya con Rome de todo esto y... ¿Quieren salir un poco al jardín o a donde sea que podamos sentarnos un poco? ¿La cocina quizás?

—Bien —accede y sonríe un poco al notar que colabora. El galés asiente.

—Tengo que admitir que todo este proceso está siendo un poco irregular, distinto a lo que esperaba —les informa caminando hacia el jardín que siente un lugar más familiar. Quizás las hadas estén por ahí también.

—¿Irregular? —pregunta Suiza sin entender.

—He hablado de este tema con todo el mundo por separado y con nadie en compañía de Galia, lo cual me incomoda un poco —confiesa abriendo la puerta de vidrio que da al jardín y saliendo delante de ellos.

—Podemos hablar con ella también, la verdad, no es mi interés meterme en lo que hagas con ella, por eso no la estoy contemplando.

Gales suspira y decide que prefiere escuchar qué es lo que tienen que decir respecto a todo esto.

—No he hablado con su padre respecto a este tema —confiesa sentándose en las sillitas del jardín.

—La verdad, no es la mejor opción. Él no es consciente de lo que supone en la actualidad criar un bebé y a veces puede ser bastante irrazonable.

Gales se toma el pómulo instintivamente recordando bastante bien cómo es que sabe que no lo es.

—Sin embargo —carraspea con lo de "qué es lo que se supone que implica criar un bebé en la actualidad", pensando que él tampoco tiene idea—, es una de las cuatro piezas de este rompecabezas.

Suiza se sienta también y escucha frunciendo un poco el ceño aún sin estar del todo de acuerdo con Austria y la inutilidad de su padre. Le deja hacer sin comentar.

—En cualquier caso no me parece el mejor panorama que esto se resuelva entre cuatro.

Gales le mira creyendo entender a donde va pero sin poder estar seguro.

—No, definitivamente no es un buen panorama. Ni entre cuatro, ni entre tres —coincide porque le ha pedido a Galia justamente eso desde el principio. "Haz esto conmigo" implicaba hacerlo con ÉL, sin los otros dos, pero Galia a pesar de definir un poco que El Niño es suyo... No lo ha delimitado por completo—. Pero eso no depende de mí.

—La cuestión aquí viene siendo... de dos.

—Mmm... Esa es una de las cuestiones. De hecho yo pensé que esa era la cuestión principal, sin embargo esto parece alinearse nuevamente a ser una cuestión de varios —se queja un poquito y el austriaco levanta una ceja sin entender del todo eso—. Tu madre dice que el hijo es mío, pero claramente no sabe de quién es —puntualiza sonrojándose bastante y cerrando un poco los ojos porque le cuesta.

—Eso veo y no creas que me entusiasma.

—Si a ti no te entusiasma... —murmura con sarcasmo, mirándole, aunque al menos hay alguien que parece estar en sus cinco sentidos como para que no le parezca normal.

—Lo único que se me ocurre son soluciones preventivas para que no se repita en el futuro de las que discutiremos al respecto entre los que nos concierne, pero ahora el problema está en la mesa y eso no lo va a resolver.

Gales piensa, por otro lado, que si el padre no pudiera ser él... Esto sería INFINITAMENTE peor. Al menos ahora tiene el beneficio de la duda y razones para pelear por el niño sin sentirse del todo como un idiota.

—Y también planeo sugerir un aborto, pero eso sí creo que hay que discutirlo todos juntos.

Gales se revuelve con eso último.

—Yo había pensado en eso también —confiesa.

Suiza mira Austria con las cejas levantadas porque él no había valorado del todo y con seriedad un aborto así como para ponerlo claramente en la mesa.

—Me parece lo más sensato, en esta época la gente no hace las cosas así. Sé que mi palabra no tendrá peso, pero aun así me gustaría hablar con ellos tres sobre esta opción y explicarles que existe y cómo funciona.

—Es, o habría sido lo más sensato en principio, sí —repite Gales—, y está bien que sepan que existe, pero no garantizo que necesariamente sea lo que yo quiero.

Austria levanta una ceja porque no tenía ese concepto de Gales.

—Mira, eso es en lo primero que pensé cuando me dijo —asegura directamente —. Sin siquiera ponerme a pensar quien podría o no ser el padre, pensé en llevármela directamente a que lo hicieran, cuanto antes mejor.

El austriaco un gesto con la cabeza porque tampoco está seguro de querer engañarles.

—Luego pensé en hablar con ella... Después no encontré el momento, y conforme va pasando el tiempo, es imposible no hacerse a la idea... —traga saliva —. Sinceramente... Soy un hombre clásico, con costumbres, me gusta hacer las cosas en el orden correcto.

Austria asiente pensando que esa impresión ya se la dio pero todo este asunto tan desordenado... lo achaca por supuesto al clásico desorden latino: Roma tiene la culpa de todo. Gales tamborilea sus dedos en la pierna.

—No esperaba que las cosas salieran así, y no me deslindo de una responsabilidad que claramente tengo.

—Aun así quisiera insistir en que ya no vivimos en una época remota, ahora hay soluciones para estas cosas —repite por vez cien y el galés se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que te digo a ti y es lo mismo que he dicho a Rome es, si tu madre quiere tener al niño y quiere que yo sea su padre —traga saliva—, lo seré... Una vez negociados ciertos puntos.

—¿Cuáles puntos?

Le mira a él y luego a Suiza y este es el punto de la negociación al que nunca pudo llegar con Roma. Automáticamente le agrada más este individuo con el que le es más simple hablar. Todo es culpa de Roma, está de acuerdo.

—No voy a tener un hijo compartido en mayor o menor medida con Germania y Rome. Si es mío, es mío con tu madre.

—Me parece completamente razonable —asiente.

—Esa es la negociación principal, pero de momento concretarla no podría estar más lejos —suspira realistamente —. No sé qué piensa tu padre, Rome... Es complicado, y... Tu madre.

—Tendrás mi apoyo para ese fin —decide Austria porque al final lo que le interesa es que saquen a Germania del embrollo.

Gales levanta las cejas y asiente mirando a Suiza de reojo y sintiendo que esto es... Bastante parecido a una guerra. Austria también mira a Suiza para saber qué piensa ya que no ha abierto la boca en toda la conversación.

—No estoy seguro de que Vater acepte ni un aborto ni que te quedes con un hijo que él cree que es suyo —resume Suiza —, o al menos eso entiendo, que él cree que es suyo con Galia.

—Pues no hay más remedio.

—Österreich... —Suiza le mira —, le conoces.

—¿Y qué esperas, Schweiz? ¿Que luche para que se lo quede él? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que alguien le vea sujetándolo cabeza abajo en el parque para que pare de llorar, llamen a los servicios sociales y acabe asesinando a alguien del gobierno? ¿O que se lo quiten en el hospital después de que haya bebido lejía porque Vater no pensó en poner un seguro en la puerta del armario? ¿O que lo atropellen porque le llevó a jugar a una calle por la que pasan coches sin darse cuenta? —Mira a Gales de reojo porque tampoco le gusta estar hablando así de su padre frente a él—. Creo que mejor voy a hablar con él directamente.

Gales levanta las cejas y, hombre... Él tiene a su madre que es igual y la ha visto moverse, y conoce bien a Germania, y... de hecho le preocupa la misma Galia que no se ha querido sacar sangre.

—No he dicho ni que lo apoye ni que crea que deba quedárselo, sólo digo lo que creo que va a hacer él, que es que por más que Wales esté dispuesto, vater va a ponerse renuente y si, quizás hablar con él no sea una mala idea —asiente Suiza de acuerdo.

—¿Quieres venir o prefieres quedarte a ver si conseguimos un quinto en discordia? —pregunta Austria medio burlón, no creas que no ha notado como te sonrojas con Galia. Suiza frunce el ceño y se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

—Ningún quinto en discordia... —protesta levantándose sin mirar a Gales que levanta una ceja —. No digas idioteces.

—Danke, Wales, presiento que mis próximas discusiones no serán en tan buenos términos —se medio despide del británico.

—Thanks to you por la comprensión. Estaré con tu madre si necesitan algo —asiente levantándose también. Austria asiente y de vueeeeeelta a buscar a Germania.

* * *

 _Por algún motivo, con quien se lleva bien Gales es con Austria... será por algún asunto galo XD ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Más tranquilo ahora? —pregunta Suiza entrando con él a la casa.

—Ja, realmente temía que quisiera colgarnos el muerto.

—Quizás no sea tan grave.

—Si conseguimos hacerle entender a Vater... nein, seguramente no lo sea.

—No desde el punto de vista de vater, no. Aunque tu madre...

—Ella no es mi preocupación.

—Vale, vale... —levanta las manos—, vamos a la cocina a buscar a vater.

Austria asiente y ahí sigue en efecto, de mala hostia, viendo el periódico y fumando, un poco harto del mundo entero, la verdad.

—Vater —le llama Austria al entrar.

—Was? —ni le mira ni baja el periódico.

—Quisiera hablar contigo —se sienta frente a él.

—No creo tener opción a decirte que no... ¿Ahora de qué? —pregunta bajando un poco el periódico y mirándoles, a él y a Suiza que se queda de pie detrás de Austria, con los brazos cruzados, recargado en el mueble de la cocina.

—No, no la tienes. Por supuesto quiero hablar del asunto del embarazo.

—Bien. Así vamos por el verdammt mundo el día de hoy —baja el periódico—. ¿Ahora qué vas a decirme?

—Cuanto sea necesario. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Qué pienso? Que tenías más gracia de pequeño cuando de vez en cuando hacías algo de lo que te pedía. ¿Fuiste ya a saludar a tu madre?

—Nein —tajante. Germania frunce el ceño y suelta el aire.

—¿Qué pienso de qué?

—De este asunto.

—¿Qué quieres que piense?

—Te lo diré después cuando sepa tu versión.

—¿Que está mal y es la peor estupidez posible? Vale, lo pienso. Sea como sea no voy a tenerlo, ni eso ni a Galia ni ninguna de las cosas que quiero, en términos generales —ojos en blanco. Austria traga saliva mirándole—. Honestamente intenté tener algo con tu madre y no funcionó. Y sigo. Sigo intentando tener ALGO con ella que al final resulta en nada —explica dando unos golpecitos en la mesa—. No sale como quiero, fue y se consiguió a alguien más.

—Precisamente, otro buen motivo para no querer ese niño.

—Dice que quiere tener un hijo con él porque conmigo te tiene a ti... Y... —se humedece los labios—... Vienes aquí y no sólo queda claro que no te interesa NADA con Galia, sino tu sugerencia es que YO la deje ir y, no sé si... Verdammt. Si se va, se va... Y si se queda tengo que ver crecer a un niño que ella NO quiere tener conmigo y que puede ser mío.

—Pues lo matamos —la solución de Austria. Germania parpadea.

—Was?

—Puedes terminar un embarazo antes de que el bebé nazca —explica Suiza acercándose a Austria y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Nadie se lo queda de esa forma —complementa el austriaco. Germania le mira a uno... Y luego al otro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mate a un niño cuando me han reñido por golpear al novio de Galia?

—No lo matarías tú.

Germania se rasca la frente.

—¿Qué tiene exactamente este niño que tienen tantos problemas con él?

—No es nada en contra de este niño, vater. Es sólo que parece estar causando más problemas que alegrías.

—Es que las cosas ahora no se hacen así. Ahora los hijos se planifican. ¿Quieres tener un niño? Lo hablamos, te explicamos cómo funcionan ahora las cosas, Römer tiene una niña ahora y no es más listo ni más capaz que tú ni por asomo, pero entiende este mundo y sus normas y peligros.

—Muy bien, pero yo no soy un hombre de ahora... Y no pasa nada si no se planifica, como verás. No es un drama tan grande, Österreich, ya aprenderemos. Antes teníamos otros problemas, además.

—Nein. Pasa, porque antes se te moría un niño y sólo tenías que superar la pérdida, si ahora se te muere un niño nacido, además es posible que vayas a prisión o que todos decidan matarte a ti —le señala y el germano le mira fijamente—. Si quieres un hijo de ahora, necesitas ser un hombre de ahora.

—No quiero realmente a un hijo, Österreich. ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije antes?

—¿Entonces por qué te enfadas y peleas cuando realmente intento librarte de esta carga?

—Porque hay otras implicaciones, hay más cosas que perder, y al final ya está embarazada... Y tú no estás pensando en nada más que en lo terrible que es.

—Pues uno pensaría que con la primera vez habrías tenido bastante. Y esta vez no tendrías a alguien como él para ayudarte —señala a Suiza. Germania parpadea y mira a Suiza.

—Pero está... Pero Galia estaría, antes no estaba.

—Y estaría Rom y Britania y Helena y... dudo que realmente acabaras pudiendo siquiera alimentar al bebé.

El mayor se lo piensa un poco sacando otro cigarrillo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Nada?

—Quiero que vayas ahí y les plantees el asunto tal como es. Que no quieres un potencial tercio de hijo que cualquier otro puede criar al bastardo, que todos saben que es un error y que por ti lo matarías, que si Galia quiere tener un hijo debería hacerlo por amor, no por ser una desordenada y una guarra que ni siquiera se protege o es responsable de su cuerpo, que tú estás por encima de todos ellos y no piensas rebajarte.

Suiza bufa con la última parte. Germania levanta una ceja y se revuelve un poco, porque... Es que suena muy fácil decirlo, Austria.

—No le llames guarra a tu madre —le riñe.

—Nada más estoy hablando contigo no espero que uses esas palabras con ella —precisamente el hecho de la palabra malsonante demuestra lo afectado que está con esto. Suiza debe apretarle un poco el hombro y quizás rozarle la nuca.

—No debería... tener estos problemas, es verdad que soy mejor que todos ellos incluida tu madre que no quiere nada de lo que le ofrezco —ese es un buen método para convencerle.

—Exacto. Si Rom y Wales están dispuestos a criar un hijo tuyo accidental, que lo hagan, pero tú eres de la raza aria, nosotros tomamos decisiones porque queremos, no acatamos responsabilidades porque no nos queda más remedio.

Suiza lucha por no hacer ojos en blanco.

—Si ellos son idiotas, si el muchacho es idiota y pretende hacer algo sólo porque Galia lo pide, adelante, tampoco tengo yo porqué criar un hijo que no es mío. ¿Y por qué habría de esperar que Galia reconozca un hijo que no sabe ni de quién es? Además no les necesito, ni a ella, ni a su hijo que podría ser de Rom, ni necesito mendigar por la atención de ninguno. Al final, yo siempre he estado mejor solo.

Austria sonríe un poco de forma torcida porque lo de estar mejor solo tampoco le gusta. Suiza se revuelve un poco de la mezcla que es su padre, reconociéndose un poco en esas declaraciones... A él y a los demás, cada uno en una parte.

—De hecho, ¿sabes que debería hacer? Largarme de aquí.

—¿Sabes qué creo que te sentaría bien? Y te lo digo muy sinceramente... ir unos días a visitar a Helvetia —propone. Suiza parpadea y mira a Austria con las cejas levantadas.

—Was?

—No a dejarla embarazada a ella, pero alejarte de todo este asunto terrible y relajarte de todos esos pensamientos negativos sobre lo mal que te sale todo. Ir a nadar y a correr por los bosques y cuando te sientas mejor, entonces vuelves. Mientras tanto, que Rom y Wales se maten por el niño si quieren.

Germania lo piensa y lo valora humedeciéndose los labios.

—No te lo digo porque no te quiera por en medio, sólo creo que te sentaría bien. En realidad si tú te retiras de este asunto, todos nosotros vamos a desentendernos completamente.

—Pero... ¿Y tu madre? —se detiene.

—Galia ya tiene bastante gente que la cuida y la proteja.

—Pero espera que tú...

—Yo también espero que ella... y ella no.

—¿Qué no hace que tú esperes?

—Ser mi madre.

—Es tu madre —le mira sin entender del todo.

—Pero no actúa como tal.

—Ni la dejas actuar como nada. Con Frankreich si que hace de madre y le abraza y hace esas cosas que hacen los latinos.

—No quiero que me abrace.

—Vater, creo que si quieres aspirar a resolver cualquier problema que tenga Österreich con su madre, deberías intentarlo un día que su madre se porte a la altura, y no el día en que su madre ha dicho que puede estar embarazada de tres hombres distintos —comenta Suiza mirando seriamente a su padre.

Para ese momento entra Roma a la cocina, a cuento de nada, me ha dicho que quería entrar, nada más. Que sigue con ganas de Germania y ya se está pensando de irse unos días, además. Germania mira a Suiza, y luego a Austria de reojo, y coincide que quizás no sea el mejor momento, cuando se gira reconociendo los pasos sigilosos.

—Ah... Hallo.

—Ah... eh... Ave! —risas, no estaba espiando ni nada. Germania se cruza de brazos haciéndose hacia atrás en la silla, sosteniéndose en las patas de atrás.

—Estábamos hablando.

—Lo sé... pero es que estáis en la cocina y tengo hambre —mirada de desconsuelo.

—Ah, está bien... Pasa, ya terminamos igual —asegura mirando a Austria y a Suiza, aún decidiendo que hacer. El romano sonríe y se va a la nevera.

—Por cierto, si le tocáis un sólo pelo de la verga a vuestro padre os corto las manos a los dos —suelta mientras rebusca.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo y le acaricia un poco el pelo de la nuca, aún de pie a su lado. Se queda absolutamente paralizado con semejante frase.

—Was?! —Germania levanta las cejas sonrojándose un montonal. Austria parpadea un par de veces. Roma se incorpora con un racimo de uvas y sonríe como si no acabara de decir eso.

—Quid?

—Que si... Was? —susurra sonrojaaaado poniéndose una mano ahí.

El romano le manda un beso sin responder nada más y Austria se gira un poco para mirar a Suiza, que le mira con cara de "oíste lo que yo oí, ¿verdad?". Sí, no te creas que Austria no le mira parecido. Germania se levanta carraspeando a modo "teeeeengo que estar en... Otro lado... En este preciso instante".

—Bueno, bien sabido es que no se puede tocar música ni hacer relojes sin manos —responde Roma.

—Ahm... Ja. Bueno... —balbucea Suiza con la confirmación de que sí oyó lo que oyó. Germania se le acerca a Roma.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —le riñe un poquito en voz baja.

—No estoy bromeando, no bromeo cuando amenazan las cosas que me gustan —responde Roma mirando a Suiza y Austria con ojos entrecerrados y acercándose más a Germania sonriendo.

—No se trata de cortarle nada que vaya a poner en entredicho su vida sexual, Rom, nada más le impide tener más hijos —explica Austria poniendo los ojos en blanco. Germania aprieta los ojos y le medio tapa la boca a Roma con la mano.

—No van a cortarme nada, de NADA —asegura, eso sí.

—Eh... Otra vez. Necesitamos explicar esto de mejor manera, pero no es cortar como lo están imaginando —asegura Suiza.

—De hecho sería algo bueno que hicierais los dos —Austria y sus esperanzas. Roma se MUERE de la risa... pero descojonado.

—En realidad es bastante útil y se olvidan de los... —Suiza se detiene con las risas de Roma —. Se olvidarían de este problema justamente.

Austria mira Suiza de reojo porque las risas no suenan bien. Roma sigue descojonado abrazado a Germania ahora aprovechando que está cerca. Germania no se ríe del todo, aunque se le contagia un poco la sonrisa.

—No van a cortar nada de nada —sentencia el germano.

—Es tu culpa por usar ese verbo —protesta un poco Suiza para Austria.

—Entonces vais a empezar a usar condones como si fuerais adultos responsables —se sonroja un poco al pensar que le está diciendo eso a Roma.

—Es que esto no va a funcionar... ¿Qué vas a ir ahí a comprobar que los usen?

—Obviamente no, pero confío en su palabra porque los dos me van a prometer que si esto pasa de nuevo, irán a hacérselo VOLUNTARIAMENTE.

Germania mira a Roma de reojo.

—Nein, yo no voy a prometerte nada sobre irme a cortar absolutamente nada...—niega con la cabeza.

—Es que no es cortar, es una pequeña cirugía con la que simplemente no volverían a preocuparse por tener hijos que no quieren.

—Dime, hijo... ¿tú te has sometido a ella? —le pregunta Roma a Suiza. Suiza se sonroja como un tomate.

—Yo no la necesito.

—Ahora no, pero quizás, dios no lo quiera, un día pelees con Austria y encuentres una chica.

Suiza se sonroja un poco más y piensa en la maldita Galia, sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo sería lo suficientemente responsable como para usar alguno de los múltiples métodos disponibles hasta ahora.

—¿Siempre? ¿Y si a ella no le gusta?

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, y es que esta charla con Roma y su padre y Austria ahí... Carraspea y se pone en su mejor postura de inventor de la cruz roja y asuntos médicos relacionados, cerrando los ojos.

—Hay más métodos, y yo tendría una vida sexual estable, no sería de... Cascos ligeros —explica sintiéndose estúpido —. Tú tienes otro tipo de vida; de hecho ya les vendría bien revisar que no tengan ninguna enfermedad.

—¿Qué otros métodos? —le mira interesado porque de esto nadie ha querido hablarle demasiado, todo el mundo siempre se pone muy nervioso. No crean que a Suiza no le pone nervioso... Aunque sorprendentemente, de hecho, lo que le pone más nervioso es la presencia de Austria. Suspira.

—Deberíamos... Todos, deberíamos explicar esto a todos ustedes —propone. Roma mira a Germania de reojo.

—Nada de cortarle nada a nadie y nada da plástico incómodo —pide a Suiza.

—Yo... Nosotros lo único que vamos a hacer es explicarles lo que hay, ¿vale? Incluido el cortar cosas y el plástico incómodo. Esto a cambio de que piensen seriamente en usar alguno.

—Te lo digo porque puedes ahorrar tiempo con esos dos, pero veremos que más puedes ofrecernos —le sonríe el romano.

Suiza... No tiene IDEA de cómo es que ÉL acabo metido en este lío. Mira a Austria de reojo y carraspea.

—¿Te parece si nos das la charla del sexo seguro después de comer? Así te puedes preparar un poco —ofrece Roma.

—NOS podemos preparar bien. NOS. En plural.

Austria se imagina a Suiza hablando de sexo frente a todos los de la casa, incluidos Francia, Roma y Galia y no puede evitar reírse por lo bajini. Está muy tentado de llamar a Hungría para que ponga a Prusia en teleconferencia.

—No, hombre, tú mismo nos cuentas, si está bien —suelta Roma desinteresado. De hecho creo que Francia va a grabarlo y subirlo en Youtube.

—Österreich y yo... Está bien... Ehm... ¿Tendrán una pizarra?

—Sic, en el taller, venid —hace un gesto con la mano tomando a Germania de la otra.

Austria mira a Suiza de reojo cuando le nombra y el suizo sigue sin creer que vayan a hacer esto en realidad, vacila un poco y mira a Austria, que le mira aun aguantándose un poquito la risa.

—Was? —se sonroja más. Si no crean que no le conoce.

Roma les lleva al taller sacando la pizarra en la que hay un millón de cosas anotadas y dibujadas sin ningún sentido aparente, le pide a Germania que traiga unas sillas también para que luego se sienten todos mientras borra la pizarra.

Germania lo hace... Porque suele hacer siempre todo eso en cuanto se lo piden. Cuando acaba Roma se acerca a Germania le da un besito y le pide que salgan para dejarles tranquilos, llevándoselo. En cuanto salen por la puerta del taller, Germania toma a Roma de la cintura y tira un poco de él hacia el pasillo, metiéndose en la primera puerta que hay que no sabemos tu plano mental. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

xoOXOox

Cuando están solos, Austria se vuelve a Suiza sonriendito.

—No me mires así...

—Pues no sé cómo esperas que te mire.

—Estás sonriendo.

—Me hace gracia que te hayan pedido a ti precisamente esto —sonríe de lado y el suizo entrecierra los ojos.

—No tengo IDEA de cómo es que acabe metido en este lío. ¡Pero es que tú les explicas muy mal! ¡¿Cómo les dices que van a cortarle la cosa con la que hace a los bebés?! ¿Tú te dejarías hacer algo si yo te digo que te voy a cortar eso?

—Bueno, empezó Rom hablando de eso y nada más... tú le respondiste. Sinceramente, yo nada más estaba tratando de asustar a vater.

—Pues lo has logrado... Hay que explicarles y no me parece mala idea. Pero tú les vas a explicar todo a excepción de las pastillas que se las explicaré yo.

—Nein. Te lo han pedido a ti, buena suerte. Yo aun tengo que ir a ver a Galia.

—¿Disculpa? ¡He dicho ambos! ¡No vas a dejarme explicando esto así! —Le detiene del brazo—, ¿y no que no querías ver a tu madre?

—Tú has dicho ambos y puedo ofrecerme a bajarme los pantalones y que me uses de ejemplo si te atreves —suelta y se sonroja un poco.

Suiza levanta las cejas y abre los ojos como platos y bueno, el sonrojo es épico, porque además se imagina poniéndole a Austria un condón enfrente de todo el mundo.

—W-Was?!

—Pero estoy seguro que preferirías saltarte esa parte, así que... —nada más lo ha dicho para proporcionarte la imagen mental.

—Ab... Bab... Bub... —balbucea sin sentidos.

—Ja, eso mismo creo yo —sonríe. Suiza le fulmina un poco y carraspea.

—Pero se supone que ibas a ayudarme.

—¿De verdad, Schweiz? ¿Quieres que todos te vean hacer eso?

—No con ESO, idiota, no quiero que NADIE me vea ponerte un... Nada. ¡Pero podrías ayudarme a explicar! —aprieta los ojos.

—Mmm... nein, danke.

—¡No es pregunta, tú eres quien quería explicarles esto en primer lugar!

—Ya, pero te lo han pedido a ti.

—Eso es una manera de verlo —protesta medio en suplica esta vez, empezando a pensar en la idea de explicarles una clase de sexualidad responsable a todos ELLOS. Y no siquiera ha caído en la cuenta de que Francia estará ahí.

—Que es la que me conviene, lo siento —no, NO lo siente en lo absoluto. El de ojos verdes frunce el ceño.

—Qué demonios te cuesta si yo ya te he traído hasta acá...

—Me da vergüenza.

—¡¿A ti?! Claro que... ¡Pero qué mentiroso eres! ¡Al que le da vergüenza es a mí!

—Nein, a mí me la da también y por suerte te lo han pedido a ti.

El suizo entrecierra los ojos con sospecha.

—A ti no te da vergüenza. Nunca te da vergüenza, si eres un completo desvergonzado.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees y no hay forma en que lo pruebes.

—Te detesto —le fulmina cruzándose de brazos, protesta.

—Schweiz, no es para tanto, no consiste en que les expliques cómo se hace ni que cosas te gustan a ti, sólo explícales cómo protegerse y la parte médica, eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo.

—¡No iba a explicarles ni cómo se hace ni qué me gusta! —se defiende—. Sólo esperaba que... ¡Bah! Olvídalo. Voy a buscar la información —se gira a la pizarra y saca su teléfono, con vaporcito de agua saliendo de sus orejas, agobiado.

—Bien. Sobretodo trata de no pensar en las demostraciones o experiencias personales mientras explicas —sonríe burlón y se dirige afuera.

Una tiza se estrella en la puerta a un centímetro de su mano cuando toma el pomo, se asusta un poco, sonríe más y sale. Suiza protesta entre dientes en cuanto sale llamándole de todas las maneras posibles.

xoOXOox

Germania suelta la mano de Roma y le toma de la cintura por la espalda, metiéndole al primer cuarto que se encuentra. Roma se deja, sonriendo, claro. Le hace girar para que Roma cierre la puerta por dentro y le aprisiona contra la puerta.

—Mmm... —cierto tonillo de satisfacción/burlita/sorpresa haciéndolo.

—¿Sabes qué quiero hacer?

—Quid?

—¿Vas a dejarte? —se humedece los labios.

—Probablemente.

—Nein —murmura y le muerde un poco el cuello, desabrochándose sus pantalones—. Vas a dejarte o no.

—Non —sonríe cambiando de idea al ver lo que quiere.

—Entonces voy a disfrutarlo más —susurra deteniéndole de la cintura y sonriendo—. Porque tengo muchas muchas ganas de hacerlo así.

Roma se acerca a besarle porque es un poco malo en el plan "viólame" y pues el germano le besa, aprovechando su altura, pero no deja que se giré hacia él.

—Si me haces daño no me pruebas en tres semanas —no prometas cosas que no vas a cumpliiiir.

—No seas quejica —le intenta bajar el pantalón a tirones y el romano echa la cabeza atrás, sonriendo y poniendo las manos en la puerta.

—Odio esta forma porque no puedo tocarte.

Germania sonríe de lado y le mira de reojo.

—Es agradable que te desesperes —murmura consiguiendo desabrocharle el maldito botón y bajarle pantalón y calzón a la vez.

—Pero me encanta como es que así eres súper salvaje y enérgico... —sigue y una de las manos se mueve hasta ponérsela en el culo.

Levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo aplastándole un poco la cara contra la puerta... Se escupe en la otra mano. El moreno aprieta los ojos y se ríe. Y a Germania le gusta la mano en el culo en realidad... Y pocos, muy pocos segundos después debe tener A en B de manera salvaje y enérgica y le saca algunos gritos.

—Eres... Mío. Muy. MUY mío —susurra en su oído aplastándole contra la puerta con fuerza. Roma cierra los ojos dejando de sonreír un poco y le aprieta la nalga con la mano con esa frase.

El sajón le incrusta contra la puerta con más fuerza mordiéndole un poco el hombro y Roma le busca la mano con la otra para tomársela. Germania le deja hacer, moviéndose con cierta violencia, sin decir nada más, fuera de unos cuantos gruñidos, haciéndolo muy muy MUY suyo al menos por este rato.

El problema es que con esto no quiere que esto sea nada más salvaje, así que gira la cabeza para besarle y la verdad siendo así... Le deja, aunque moviéndose aún salvajemente y apretando los ojos, concentrándose del todo en simple y sencillamente hacerle suyo. Creo que no dura tanto como habitualmente, y creo que es más expresivo que lo habitual, separándose en algún momento del beso para resoplar y gruñir. Y sí que es suyo.

Hasta que termina, y le abraza con fuerza, sin haberse percatado siquiera de sí que él terminó también, temblando un poco y con el cerebro en blanco. No, no ha terminado, siempre tan inadecuado Roma.

Pues... Lo siento, Germania está en su asunto, le resopla encima, aún abrazándole y con los ojos cerrados. A la mínima que puede, el romano se va girar y ahora el germano va a dejarle. Pues entonces seguro nota que algo se le entierra por ahí.

Germania levanta una ceja... Y mira de reojito, separándose un poco y medio reaccionando. Es decir, dejando el asunto "te abrazo como koala". Roma no deja que se separe en realidad. Pues... Sigue como koala. Y Roma se le esconde un poco de forma un poco rara.

Germania le acaricia la espalda y si no tuviera aún las piernas un poco de goma y el cerebro medio en blanco, puede que se diera más cuenta de forma consciente. Pero el romano nada más se queda ahí un poquito y creo que se le va a pasar sin acabar...

Puede que Germania no se entere, o crea que imaginó cosas. Lo cual va a significar que Roma tendrá MUCHA ganas en un rato.

—Mmmm... —Germania suspira, vacilando un poco.

—Shhh —pide y le abraza más fuerte. Germania se le recarga más encima con el corazón un poco en un hilo. Lo que consigues Roma. Que te QUIERA, y te quiera muy en serio —Vamos a tumbarnos —pide en un susurro.

Podrías decirle "vamos a la luna" en este momento, que iría. Pero no quiere ir a la luna, quiere que se tumbe con él, así que tira de él hacia la cama de Helena y Egipto. Hoy es el día nacional del intercambio de cama, por lo visto.

Le sigue, teniendo que soltarle un poco para subirse los pantalones que tenía en las rodillas. Se deja caer y Roma directamente se los quita por los pies, pues ahí se le mete en la boca directo con un beso.

Tadaaaaa, se lo devuelve, y el cerebro se le derrite en dos segundos. Y al romano también esta vez. La verdad, Roma quita... Y Roma da. Germania sonríe un poco sintiéndose bastante mejor conforme pasa el tiempo.

Sería todo un detalle si entre una cosa y otra me le ayudaras a acabar porque otra vez... ejem. Puede que Germania, si se lo hace notar, mueva la mano a la zona en cuestión y puede que Roma le haga ponerle la mano en el lugar adecuado.

Pro actividad y precisión Germana a tus órdenes, Romita.

Pues no va a durar demasiado. A alguien no le importa lo que dure. Embadurnado y todo, Germania le besuquea con ganas, relajado como sedita.

Pues van a estar ahí un rato... el problema es que Roma tenía hambre y quería ir a cocinar con Francia. Un rato más tarde, Germania el cuadrado se separa un poco de Roma, que se va detraaaaas.

—Le has dicho a mis hijos que iríamos después de comer... —murmura realmente sin quererse ir del todo, pero el cerebro cuadrado... Además no sabe cuándo va a volver a estar con él... Deja que le bese.

Y le suena la tripa a Roma, además. Germania se separa al oírlo, medio sonriendo y mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Mmm? —protesta Roma y salta de las cosquillas cuando Germania le pica el abdomen con el índice, sonriendo desde ya.

—¿Tienes un león ahí dentro?

—Un águila. Aquí —le mueve la mano hasta su corazón.

—Un águila... —le mueve la mano a su propio pecho —. Tengo yo aquí. Y... —la mueve a su cabeza —. Aquí.

Roma sonríe y se acerca besarle. Y ahora les hacemos los ojos en blanco a estos. Finalmeeeeente consiguen pararse con muchos trabajos y tiempo empleado y cariñitos y mimitos. Germania manda a Roma a la cocina y ahí se va arrastrando los pies y riéndose tontito.

Y el otro va a ducharse porque es indispensable, pensando que no le ha dicho que se irá...

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Inglaterra, por cierto, que está en su casa tan tranquilo cepillando a Morning Star. Pone el manos libres.

—Hello?

—Allô —Francia sonríe sintiéndose un poco culpable sin poder evitarlo, apretando los ojos —. Soy yo, mon amour.

—Oh, bollocks —ojos en blanco pero sonríe.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con voz suave, sonriendo.

—Estoy muuuuy ocupado.

—¿Hasta para el chisme del año?

—¿Eh? —hasta deja de cepillar.

—Oh sí... ¿No te ha hablado nadie?

—¿Hablarme para qué?

—Uff... UFF... Siéntate.

—¿Que me siente? ¿Pero qué pasa? —se agobia un poquito y el francés suspira.

—Estoy en Rome, para empezar.

—¿Por?

—Maman está embarazada.

—What?

—Oui. Lo que has oído. Embarazada...

—But... who? ¿Es de tu padre? O de Germania o...

—Los tres INTELIGENTÍSIMOS individuos tuvieron la BRILLANTE idea de tener sexo con ella, no a la vez... Creo... Sin protección.

—Los... ¿eh?

—Maman dice que es de Wales.

—WHAT?

—Te dije que te sentaras —aprieta los ojos y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—But... what? Wales... what?

—Está aquí... Haciendo de futuro padre y revisándole las amígdalas a maman.

—What the hell!?

—Oui... Oui. Yo llevo pensando eso desde ayer.

—But... but... but...

—Ya lo sé... Ya lo sé. Si todos estamos así... Tu madre incluida. Entre que son todos idiotas, maman se me echo a llorar en la mañana y Wales...

—Eh?

—Wales no ha salido corriendo, lo cual no deja de sorprenderme.

—¡Pues debería! —chilla a lo que Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Disculpa?

—No por tu madre, más le valdría salir de ahí muerto de vergüenza, no sé ni cómo se atreve.

—Yo no sé cómo puede ser TAN idiota. Aunque... Puede ser de cualquiera, Angleterre.

—Por la reina...

—Y aún cuando puede ser de cualquiera no ha mandado a maman a la mierda —declara genuinamente sorprendido por eso.

—Pero es que... —es que aun no lo digiere. Francia suspira.

—Lo sé... Un montón de irresponsabilidades juntas.

—Y... que va... él... my god —aprieta los ojos pensando que va a tener que pagarlo él.

—Está tremendamente instalado aquí y con maman... No sé sinceramente si sea medio borracho o medio drogado.

—¿Eh? ¿Está borracho?

—Digo que yo tendría que estarlo para estar aquí... Pero nadie sabe qué demonios tiene tu hermano en la cabeza.

—Bloody hell... and my mother?

—Lo que yo veo es que tampoco entiende bien cómo llegamos hasta aquí. No he hablado mucho con ella, está tranquila, con papa... Ayudando a mi madre.

—Wait... pero eso... ella... ¿y si se embaraza ella también?

—Es un tema importante a tocar. No usan los "plásticos incómodos" como les llama papa.

—Bloody hell.

—Yo lo sé... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con un niño, Angleterre?

—Lo que voy a hacer pero YA es llevar a mi madre a que le pongan un DIU.

—¿Y crees que se deje?

—¡Pues que la seden si hace falta!

Francia se lo piensa un segundo.

—La verdad no veo como vaya a dejarse de otra manera.

—Pues...

—Papa y Germania deberían también... Hacer algo.

—Ponerse condones regularmente.

—Eso temo que no va a pasar... —niega con la cabeza —. Quizás pueda convencerles contándoles las horribles historias... Aunque papa me ha mandado ya a volar, me ha dicho que ni siquiera fuimos nosotros los que los inventamos.

—Bueno pues no... ¡No puede estar así, mother no puede tener más hijos!

—Yo pensé lo mismo de la mía... Mira que para los que tuvo... —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues es que tendríamos que hacernos cargo... Wales...

—Oui?

—Si se ocupa del de tu madre... igual pagamos nosotros y si mi madre... es que ni siquiera podríamos dejarlo en la casa.

—Angleterre, Angleterre... Non. Vamos a arreglar ese asunto antes de siquiera considerar la opción de que de verdad se embarace. Quizás hemos tenido suerte... Pero hemos de hablar con ella seriamente.

—Bloody hell... voy a tener que ir —bufa. Francia vacila un poco por el asunto de hoy y Egipto. Se muerde el labio.

—Oui. Ven, por favor. ¿Crees que pueda ser hoy?

—¿Ahora?

—En cuanto puedas —insiste.

—¿Por? ¿Crees que se acuesten hoy?

—Para empezar... Se acostaron anoche. Con... Los... Dos. Oui. Creo que es posible que se acuesten.

—Bugger... Ok. Voy.

El galo sonríe un poco.

—Merci —susurra suavecito, pensando que sea cómo sea es mejor tenerlo aquí—. Háblame cuando llegues, ¿quieres que vaya por ti?

—No, ya pido un taxi, hasta luego.

—Je t'aime... —agrega al final. Inglaterra se detiene y se sonroja un poco, sonriendo.

Francia se muerde el labio apretando el teléfono y recordándose a sí mismo que sea como sea... No puede echar a perder esto. No ahora. No otra vez.

—No tardes —pide con medida suavidad.

—Yo... —hace una pausa. El francés se queda escuchando, con los ojos cerrados—. Tonto —sonríe y le cuelga. Francia se ríe un poco, bajito, aún con el teléfono al oído aunque ha cortado.

—Lo siento... —susurra llevándose una mano a los ojos, tomándose unos segundos.

xoOXOox

ChibiInglaterra se agarra el bajo de la capa estrangulándolo nervioso y se acerca a ellos haciendo morritos mirando a otro lado con los cachetea inflados, sonrojadito. Francia entreabre un poco los ojos llorosos al oírle. Le mira y se le humedecen aún más los ojos.

—No llores, rana tonta, te pones más feo —susurra sin mirarle plantado frente a él. El mayor sonríe un poquito, traga saliva y le abraza de la cintura atrayéndolo contra sí de golpe —Waaaaaaah!

Francia solloza una vez y el pequeñito se revuelve un poco pero al notar que sigue llorando para de moverse tanto al cabo de un poco.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque soy tonto.

—¡Pues si lloras por eso vas a llorar para siempre!

—Es posible que deba llorar para siempre —solloza otra vez… la decadencia latina.

—Frooog! —protesta un poco y le da golpecitos en la cabeza "pat pat pat pat" para que pare (y le suelte un poco).

—Voy a hacerlo mejor —susurra hecho un DESASTRE de mocos—. Diles que no dejen de quererme...

ChibiInglaterra se sonroja con eso. Francia solloza OTRA vez, aunque en silencio. Le mira y sonríe un poquito.

—Tooooooooooonto —le pone las manos en la cara.

—Eres tan lindo... —susurra con suavidad calmándose un poco.

—No soy lindo —frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Eres muy lindo —sonríe un poco más, limpiándose la cara.

—No, tú eres feo y nadie te quiere porque lloras mucho —la verdad universal. El galo sonríe un poco más y cierra los ojos—. No te ríaaas —protesta un poco y vuelve a ponerle las manos en la cara intentando que no sonría.

—Hago cosas peores que llorar —asegura poniéndole una mano sobre las suyas pequeñitas, abriendo la boca y capturándole un dedito con los labios.

—Ya lo sé, siempre me molestas —le deja embobándose un poco y jugando con los deditos.

—Eso lo hago a propósito... Yo hablo de otras cosas más graves que hago sin siquiera darme cuenta —explica acariciándole la mejilla.

—Pues si no te das cuenta eres tonto pero no es tu culpa —se encoge de hombros, así de fácil.

—Sí lo es... Debería darme cuenta —explica sonriendo y atrayéndole contra sí.

—Yo hago cosas que no me gustan a veces sin darme cuenta —confiesa y se acurruca un poco. Francia sonríe más tranquilo al ver que se acurruca.

—Voy a hacerlo mejor... —asegura dándole un beso en la frente.

—¡Y luego me da mucha rabia porque siempre piensas cosas tontas como que me gustas pero no me gustas!

—Sí que te gusto —asegura sonriendo más.

—Nooo! —se tensa y vuelve a abrir los ojos.

—¿Dije te gusto? Me refería a "me gustas" —sonríe.

—T-Tampoco... —no muy seguro de esto ahora. Francia le da otro beso en la frente.

—Te quiero.

El inglesito se sonroja y traga saliva. El francés le abraza y el lappin se le agarra de la ropa con los puñitos un poco nervioso, a lo que Francia le abraza más fuerte. Inglaterra le hunde la cara notando el agobio pero sin querer decirle que él también... y de repente empieza a creceeeer.

Francia no le suelta, y aprieta los ojos más, y le aprieta más contra sí notando el cambio de tamaño. Inglaterra parpadea un poco sin saber que acaba de pasar, cuando ya ha crecido del todo.

—Angleteeeerre —tiene a un pulpo abrazándole, que lo sepa, uno grande y con cuatro patas y mal olor... Y unas barbitas que raspan.

—France, what the... —lo primero es notarse con la capa pequeñita y los calzones estrechos.

—Yo te quiero mucho... De verdad mucho mucho —asegura besándole el cuello y el hombro y escondiéndosele.

—But... what... que es lo que... —le abraza al sentirle tan vulnerable.

—Tuve un sueño... Horrible. Hacía algo fatal y lo echaba todo a perder —confiesa temblando un poco e Inglaterra le acaricia la espalda y sonríe un poco—. Estaba ahí... Desnuda... Y yo quería... Y no quería. Y todo fue en espiral a peor, hasta que me detuve y... —tiembla más —. Puedo echarlo a perder todo en un día, Angleterre.

—Ya está, ya está... —lo acaricia y el galo se calma un poco con todo esto —Shhhh... ya está —le consuela.

—Merci...

Roma mueve un poquito a Francia para despertarle, que se ha quedado dormido después de comer porque ayer llegó muy tarde en la noche y lo ha llevado a su cama en brazos. Cuando se ha metido en la cama a despertarle, Francia se le ha abrazado como pulpo.

—Ya está, mi vida... despierta, que no pasa nada —le acaricia la espalda. Francia entreabre los ojos y susurra un "Angleterre" —Non, soy yo —le sonríe su padre—. ¿Estás bien?

Francia le mira... Y se sobresalta un poco porque él estaba con Inglaterra en sus sueños. Hace ojitos de perrito y le abraza.

—Papa... —agobiado y Roma vuelve a abrazarle con fuerza—. Perdóname...

—¿Eh?

—Por ayer, y por decirle a maman... Y... Angleterre...

—Shhh, shhh, olvida eso. ¿Qué pasa con Angliterra? —sigue consolándole.

—Egipto... Voy a echar todo a perder.

—Noooon, calma, calma. Ella no va a decir nada y Britania tampoco.

—Tengo miedo papa... No puedo echarlo a perder.

—La verdad, yo no conozco mucho a Angliterra, pero hay clases de personas... las que prefieren que les cuentes lo que hicisteis, como Helena o las que prefieren saber cuanto menos mejor, como Germaniae.

—Este es como Germania... En ese sentido —se sorbe los mocos y le mira—. Lo que no quiero es... Ser así, yo... Estoy feliz con él.

—Entonces no lo seas, cariño —le pasa una mano por el pelo—. Esto... lo has heredado de mí. Se me da tremendamente mal rechazar a las personas. Pero tú eres mucho más listo y más hábil que yo.

—Ay, papa... He hecho esto tantas veces mal... —susurra aunque se tranquiliza un poquito al saber que su padre le entiende al menos.

—Y a pesar de ello, él está completamente enamorado de ti y te quiere mucho.

—Yo también lo estoy. De VERDAD —asegura abrazándole otra vez y sintiéndose más tranquilo aún.

—Yo lo sé y seguro él lo sabe también. Anda, no llores más y cuéntame qué vas a hacer —le limpia un poco la cara.

—Va a venir... Ya viene para acá.

—¡Oh!

—Está preocupado por su madre... —le sonríe un poquito y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Ah? ¿Por?

—¿Te digo la verdad? A mí también me preocupan todos ustedes, esto de maman me cayó por sorpresa.

—A todos, pero es muy bonito.

—Lo es... Será que hace tanto que no lo vivimos que nos aterroriza —explica. Roma inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Sí, es terrorífico.

El menor sonríe.

—¿Cómo era Britania embarazada?

—Uf...

—¿Ves? —se ríe —. Puedo imaginar la cosa trágica... Y puedo entender que Angleterre esté aterrorizado.

—Si normalmente era agresiva, cuando estaba embarazada... en realidad Angliterra no la ha conocido así.

—Yo lo sé, pero debe imaginarla... Y quizás lo que él imagina como su hijo es aún peor que la realidad.

—Seguramente —se ríe.

—Deberías pensar bien este asunto de los anticonceptivos —le mira a los ojos.

—Es que... en realidad Svisse nos ha dicho antes que hay más cosas que los condones y que nos iba a explicar cuáles son.

—Suisse... Quoi?

—Para eso he venido a despertarte, nos va a dar una clase en el taller.

—Suisse? Non Non... De... —se ríe—, ¿anticonceptivos?

—Sic —sonríe también.

—Suisse? ¿De anticonceptivos? —más risas aún, es que no se lo puede creer—. Quiero verlo.

—Pues vamos —se ríe haciendo para levantarse. Francia se sienta peinándose un poco.

—Creo que voy a grabarlo y subirlo en Youtube... Sabes que Suisse, debe sonrojarse sólo de decir "condón", ya no digamos "verga".

—¿Tan así? —se arregla un poco la ropa sonriendo.

—Oh sí. Es bastante mono —sonríe y suspira —. Vamos, entonces.

Papá Roma le arregla un mechón de pelo y le mira. Se acerca, le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra que vaya a lavarse la cara un poco que tiene los ojos rojitos de llorar.

—Uff... ¿Tan mal me veo? Vale, vale... Voy a eso y vamos —le besa rápidamente los labios y se va para el baño. Sonríe y se acerca al espejo pensando en cambiarse la camisa porque se la ha arrugado un poco... dios mío de mi vida con vosotros dos, menos mal que no es de vida o muerte.

* * *

 _Suiza y Francia metidos en problemas... diametralmente opuestos. ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Gales entra al estudio con Galia en brazos. Suiza paseando nervioso como cuando hay juntas de la FIFA o ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera les mira.

Galia agradece y llama a Suiza saludándole con la mano. Gales hace los ojos en blanco porque le han dicho de qué es la plática... Aunque no le parece mal que alguien le explique a Galia. Suiza, que tiene la cabeza en otro lado, se acerca a Galia medio buscando a Austria a ver si ya entra, pero está hablando con Germania... quizás contándole la aventura de Suiza con una chica sin decirle quién es. Ni cuándo ni en qué circunstancias, nada más para darle más credibilidad a lo que diga.

—Allô.

—Allô! ¿Cómo estás?

—B-Bienn…

—Te ves nervioso —tiende las manos para que le dé una de las suyas porque a Galia le gusta hablar con la gente mientras les sostiene las manos. Suiza le da su mano, temblorina.

—Ehm... Me ha comentado Österreich... De... Lo... El asunto que nos atañe —es INCAPAZ de hablar sin balbucear con Galia. Ella le acaricia la mano con cariño para intentar calmarle y le hace que se siente con ella.

—Oui? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

El suizo se sonroja y mira a Austria de reojo otra vez.

—Que estás embarazada, Ehm... No sé si felicitarte.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira un poco desconsolada.

—Es... Bueno... —la mira y hace leve carita de tristeza al notar el desconsuelo —. En realidad, es tu vida. Felicidades.

Ella le abraza y Suiza se queda tieso, sin esperárselo, pensando que huele muy pero muy bien. Mira hacia Austria y su padre y a mí me da que nadie le hace caso.

—Ehm... Galia —susurra aún tieso.

—No tengas miedo de hablar en público —susurra sin soltarle, cada uno interpreta lo que quiere —. Lo harás muy bien.

Suiza levanta las cejas y se relaja, riñéndose a sí mismo por haber pensado tan mal de esta mujer.

—Mer-Merci... Es el tema lo que me preocupa —suelta sinceramente. Ella se separa un poco para mirarle a los ojos y le acaricia la cara.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de ello?

Suiza la mira con la boca abierta, embobadito por unos instantes. Porque además es tan dulce y suave... Que lo desarma siempre.

—Ehh... M-me... —sigue embobado. Ella le sonríe, dejándole que hable —... me da... Verg...

—No te la dé, Rome dice que es un tema muy importante y estamos muy agradecidos de que nos hables de ello —le da un beso en la frente.

Nadie trata a Suiza así... Fuera de Liechtenstein quizás... Y no del todo. ¡No que quisiera! Sólo nadie lo hace.

—Ahh... Ahm... Vale, Ehm... Me alegra que lo mires así y no perver... De otra manera.

—Y Austria dice que tú eres el más serio, así que seguro lo haces muy bien.

—Merci —se sonroja y mira hacia Austria de reojo otra vez —. ¿Tú estás... bien?

—Sí, mi príncipe me cuida —señala a Gales...y tienes suerte que no es a uno de tus hermanos a quien le ha dicho eso, si no ya se estarían burlando de ti, mi pequeño británico.

—Tu... Oh, tu príncipe —Suiza asiente mirando a Gales y pensando que él se moriría de qué alguien le llamara príncipe. Claro que si esta mujer le llamara príncipe, seguramente la dejaría... Claro que no se me ocurre a mí algo que hiciera Galia que él le impidiera.

—Pero no te enfades, tú me gustas también... todos se enfadan conmigo, pero es que él es tan bueno...

—No me malinterpretes, a mi me alegra que estés con él —se sonroja un poco y ella sonríe y le aprieta la mano que aun le toma. Suiza vacila y la mira a los ojos—. Tengo la impresión de que a Österreich le cae bien también.

—¿Ah, sí? No me ha dicho nada, a France no le gusta.

—No creo que te lo diga. ¿Por qué no le gusta? No me extraña tampoco, él es descuidado y poco formal y Wales parece ser lo opuesto.

—Non, non, porque France le rompió el corazón.

—Oh. Uno de los pasatiempos de France... —Suiza le mira.

—Pero no fue a propósito.

Suiza hace por ponerse de pie... Porque claramente NO va a tener la conversación sobre Francia con su irreconocida suegra.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —Ella niega con la cabeza aun tomándole de las manos —Bien... Ehm...

Galia le suelta y él se frota un poco donde le tocó, reconociendo el tacto... Excesivamente familiar.

—Bueno, voy a terminar de prepararme. Ehm... Si necesitas algo.

Ella le sonríe y asiente. Suiza carraspea yendo hacia el frente.

—Cinco minutos —apunta mirando su reloj. Austria sonríe malignamente y se le acerca—. ¿Ya están todos?

—Faltan Rom y Frankreich.

—Quieres ir por ellos —usa, extrañamente, el mismo tono que suele él usar. Le mira y entrecierra los ojos.

—Sinceramente, prefiero no hacerlo.

—Como yo esto —se cruza de brazos mirando su reloj —. Quizás debería empezar sin ellos. No es como que France necesite ningún tipo de información relativa.

—Nein, hombre, ahora mando a alguien —se vuelve a su padre y utiliza la misma fórmula para que vaya él. Y ahí va Germania sin chistar.

—Danke, Österreich. Importantísima la presencia de los DOS más incómodos.

—¿Ellos te parecen los dos más incómodos?

—Después de... —carraspeito, sí, TÚ, idiota—, Ehm... Más o menos —se sonroja y el austriaco sonríe de lado más conforme con eso—. Como bien apunta tu madre, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse y yo soy muy serio.

—¿Eso te ha dicho?

—Ja —carraspea.

—Que amable.

—Lo es —la mira de reojo —. Aunque parecía tener la idea de que lo que me preocupaba era hablar en público —ajá. Austria levanta una ceja considerando eso incomprensible—. Todos ellos parecen tener una idea de la sexualidad REALMENTE... Laxa.

—Nein, me parece que en sexualidad todos son bastante expertos... el problema es la parte de teoría.

—Ja, expertos, pero sus ideas y nuestras ideas son... No tienen prejuicios, pueden hablar de ello abiertamente —suda un poco pensando en cómo serán las preguntas. Carraspea—. Veremos cuando recuerdo yo de la teoría. No soy ningún experto... Daría mejores clases de química.

—Quizás puedas explicarles la parte química.

—Y quizás no me entiendan nada de nada —le mira y levanta una ceja.

—Quizás te pregunten por cinco horas.

—Tengo la sospecha de que estás disfrutando esto más de lo que deberías...

—¿Y por qué no iba a disfrutarlo? —sonrisa maligna.

—¡Porque no es algo divertido! Es algo vergonzoso —protesta frunciendo el ceño con esa sonrisa.

—Precisamente —tan cínico. Suiza le fulmina.

—Deberías salirte.

—Ja, es posible que debiera dejarte enfrentarte a ellos tú solo.

—Pues... —vacila.

—¿Ajá?

—Para lo que estás ayudando... Sólo vas a reírte de mí.

—¿De veras?

—¿Vas a ayudarme?

—¿Aun estás pensando en eso? —mano a los pantalones.

—Nein! —manos sobre la mano de Austria y este se ríe un poco—. No enfrente de todos.

—Ah, ¿si no están todos sí?

—L-Lo que... N-Nein, es… no es como que nunca... —se nos sonroja.

—¿Nunca? —levanta las cejas.

—Que no ha-hayamos...

—¿Y crees que este es el momento de estar pensando en ello? ¿Quieres que vaya a por un violín y toque el bolero mientras explicas, ya de paso?

El helvético aprieta los ojos, SÚPER sonrojado con la imagen mental. Suiza, tú te metiste en este lío.

—Nein! Nein, no quiero que... Estoy sólo diciendo que NO vayamos a hacer... —AHORA va a estar pensando en eso—. ¡Ve a sentarte! Y ni creas que me gusta tanto que toques el violín... O el bolero.

Austria levanta una mano y le pone el pelo tras la oreja con suavidad, sonriendo. El de ojos verdes tiene un escalofrío inevitable, entreabre los ojos y es que lo tiene súper entrenado. Casi hasta pone boca de besito.

—Nein frente a todos —dedo sobre los labios y se da la vuelta yendo a sentarse, tarareando el bolero.

—Cabrón... —debe oírle sisear, sonrojadito. Y Austria se ríe sin girarse.

Para entonces vueeeelve Germania con Francia y Roma. El romano tira de los dos para ir a sentarse delante.

Gales está abrazando a Galia, sentado ahí con mucha seriedad, explicándole a su madre la cuestión de las olimpiadas de la Commonwealth, por alguna razón. Es posible que ella le haya preguntado, porque Escocia debe haberle dicho ya aunque no lo sepamos… (O si no le ha dicho aún... Chivato *susurra Escocia*) Helena está molestando un poco a Egipto intentando tomarle la mano.

—Uy, yo frente a Britania no me siento que siempre habla por lo bajo y molesta —pica Roma sentándose igual delante de ella.

—Yo no hablo por lo bajo —protesta casi en un grito. Luego baja el tono y susurra —. Yo no hablo. Si hablo es tu culpa.

—Nada de mi culpa, siempre estás ahí chip chip chip chip hablando con Galia —se gira un poco hacia ella.

—No estoy chip chip nada hablando con Galia a menos de que sea en esas conferencias tan aburridas que dan en la escuela.

—¿Quieres que sea como las de la escuela? Las tengo en mi cuarto —cejas, cejas. Sí está hablando de las bragas que vibran.

—Noooo! —se sonroja y mira a Gales que le ve con cara de "no sé de qué hablan" —. Ha-Habla de unas hojas... ¡De las de la escuela!

—Unas hojas que la distraen un montón —se ríe Roma y como Suiza no venga a poner orden...

—¿Hojas? —pregunta Gales que es que eso no le ha aclarado nada... Le acaricia el brazo a Galia, eso sí, con la otra mano en su pierna.

—Es un juego sexual —explica Galia en un susurro. Suiza carraspea al frente, igualito que hace en las juntas, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos a empezar ya, por favor... Silencio.

—Ohh... iugh... —protesta Gales dejando de tener interés ipso facto.

—¡Mira! ¡Que te riñen! —exclama Roma a Britania girándose al frente y poniéndose derecho para molestar lo más posible.

Suiza cierra los ojos y respira esperando cinco segundos a que los murmullos terminen. Britania se mueve un poco y Gales le da un beso a Galia en la mejilla antes de girarse a la pizarra. Germania se cruza de brazos.

Egipto fulmina un poco a Helena, Galia sonríe apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gales, Roma mira un poco de reojo a Britania para molestarla más, riendo un poco y Austria mira a Suiza poniéndose bien las gafas con cierta sonrisita divertida.

Francia graba esto lo más discretamente que puede.

—Ehm. Good afternoon and thank you —carraspea un poco tratando de mirar lo menos posible a Austria sin estar muy seguro de que hablar en inglés con este público sea la mejor idea—. English... ¿O Italiano?

—¡Italiano! —exclama Roma.

—Deutsch —pide Germania. Britania hace los ojos en blanco y le da un coscorrón suave al romano.

—Ah, no os hagáis los tontos que todos lo habláis en la Universidad —protesta Roma.

—Ya bastante es con hablarlo y oírlo en la universidad como para oírlo aquí —protesta Britania.

—Pues es que yo en inglés sólo entiendo "arsjol" y "oh yes gifmi mor!" —todos nos imaginamos el tono de la segunda frase.

—Italiano —decide Suiza fulminando a Roma y a Britania y carraspeando un poco—. Me ha pedido Roma que les hable un poco sobre un tema importante, que son los métodos anticonceptivos y pretendo hacer esto lo más breve posible. Entre mejor se porten, más pronto terminaremos.

Roma sonríe vencedor. Francia se muerde el labio sin poderse creer que esto esté pasando.

—Pero no tenemos prisa —suelta Roma.

—Antes... Es conveniente revisar la definición de método anticonceptivo porque aparentemente han habido algunas confusiones —mira a Austria un instante de reojo y luego mira a Roma—. Tampoco hay necesidad de cansar a la gente.

El romano le sonríe y Suiza se gira y escribe en el pizarrón "Contraccezione / Empfängnisverhütung / Contraceptive methods / αντισύλληψη / atal cenhedlu" con su letra perfecta y sumamente clara mientras explica.

—Es un método que impide la fecundación, es decir, que se hagan bebés, en mujeres fértiles que tienen... Ehm... Coito vaginal heterosexual.

Gales levanta una ceja al ver que lo último está en Galés... Pensando que, hombre, ese ha sido un golpe bajo, no es que él necesite esta explicación.

—¿Qué significa coito? —pregunta Galia tan tranquila. Suiza se sonroja terminando de escribir... Y sólo lo pone en francés para no girarse a mirarla.

—Es el acto sexual, Galita —suelta Roma en voz alta tranquilamente, girándose un poco hacia ella. Austria esconde una risita en una tos del color que trae Suiza.

—Tener relaciones se... —Suiza se calla dejando que Roma conteste.

—Ah —ella sonríe y asiente haciendo un gesto para que Suiza siga.

—El objetivo es que no se embaracen al tener coito vaginal —resume mirándola de reojo y volviendo a empezar a escribir—. Y hay tres grupos generales de métodos para esta actividad.

—Vaginal... —repite Britania que no tiene idea muy clara de a que se refiere con eso en un susurrito.

—Físicos, químicos y... —no crean que la tos de Austria no ha hecho que se ponga más nervioso... De hecho cuando llega a "quirúr"... Se le rompe la tiza.

—Se refiere a eso que tienes ahí abajo con lo que se supone tengo prohibido jugar —suelta Roma para Britania. Britania se tapa la boca y se sonroja un montonal al notar que lo dijo, no lo pensó. Patea la silla de Roma, que se ríe.

—... -gicos. Ehm... Vamos a empezar explicando los físicos —sigue Suiza girándose a ellos y tragando saliva. Da un pasito atrás porque, joder, a él de por sí que no le gusta mucho la gente y una cosa es hablar de deportes, o de finanzas y otra MUY diferente es hablar de cosas sexuales. Le entra el pánico y se queda en silencio unos segundos.

—Que consisten en la abstinencia como primera opción —le sonríe Austria.

Suiza carraspea, parpadea, y le mira un instante... Y sin estar seguro de si pretendía molestarle o ayudarle, agradece mentalmente el que haya hablado en ese momento que se había quedado con la mente en blanco, en pánico. Toma aire nervioso y lo suelta de golpe.

—Ja... Sí. L-La abstinencia en primer lugar, o... Re-Relaciones sexuales sin penetración vaginal —asiente.

—¿Eso sabes lo que es? —le pregunta Roma a Britania nada más por molestar.

—¿Saber qué? ¡Claro que sé que es!

—Oh, ¿lo sabes? ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

—¿Aprender qué?

—Eso.

—¿La abstinencia?

—Non, las relaciones sexuales sin penetración.

Britania parpadea... Y se sonroja más. Le lanza un golpe.

—Shut up! —protesta sin saber que contestar y Roma se ríiiiiie otra vez.

—¡Basta! A la próxima te sientas al otro lado —riñe Suiza a Roma.

—Ah, ¿sin penetración es relaciones sexuales? —pregunta Galia.

Roma se encoge un poco y se calla intentando no reírse pero se le escapa un poco la risa igual, acercándose a Germania para esconderse un poco con carita todo regañado.

—Eso... Es... ¿Mucho decir, eh? —protesta Gales en un murmullo.

—P-Pues... Bueno, es... Depende del tipo de intimidad —balbucea Suiza—. Cada quien... Depende del... Es decir... —Austria Facepalm. Suiza toma aire otra vez—. Puede no ser penetración vaginal —suelta con voz más fuerte de lo apropiado.

—¿Qué? —Egipto es quien vacila ahora. Suiza suda, VISIBLEMENTE.

—P-Puede no ser penetración vaginal, para tener relaciones.

—¿Alguna de vosotras os dejáis hacer eso, guarras? —suelta Egipto mirando a las otras. Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Hacer qué? —Britania perdida.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Si serás idiota —ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué, Germania, se lo haces o no?

El sajón mira, Egipto... La verdad Germania no tiene idea. Él habitualmente va y pone el asunto ahí abajo donde... puede. No se le había ocurrido siquiera que pudiera ponerlo en un lugar distinto al agujero que tienen las mujeres ahí debajo para eso. Pues veras, cariño, en algún lugar se lo metes a Roma… Sólo es que no había pensado en... ello.

—Non, a Britania no le gusta, Galia... a veces —explica Roma. Gracias. Suiza mira a Austria con horror pensando que esto es DEMASIADISIMA información.

—¿En serio? —Egipto hace cara de asco y Roma se encoge de hombros.

—Quizás un día deberías probarlo con Rómi... —suelta Helena mirando a Egipto. Austria ya ni siquiera lleva las gafas puestas masajeándose las sienes.

—Definitivamente NO —suelta Egipto tan altiva.

—Quizás podrías probarlo con France —murmura Gales lo bastante fuerte como para que todos lo oigan.

—No, tampoco —responde ella como si nada.

—France ya tiene un buen sitio donde ponerlo, no tiene ningún interés en ponerlo en ningún otro —responde Francia y Suiza da unos golpes en el pizarrón.

—Estamos hablando de los métodos anticonceptivos... No nos importa quién se deja hacer qué —protesta el suizo rojo como tomate, mirando a un punto indefinido.

—No sabía que te gustara eso... —susurra Gales a Galia... Curioso.

—¿El qué?

—Pues tú has dicho lo de los otros lados —protesta un poco Germania que lo crean o no, le está poniendo tanta atención como suelen poner los germanitos. Hasta ha traído una libreta y está escribiendo lo que pone en el pizarrón.

—Eso... Por allá atrás... —Gales se sonroja.

—Ah... no sé —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—El funcionamiento físicos —decide seguir Suiza —, es que los espermatozoides no lleguen a fecundar al ovulo.

—Mmm... ¿Querrías intentarlo? —pregunta Gales sonriendito idiota, sonrojado y lo que quieran pero con la idea clara... Ok, Gales, gracias... No me interesan tus perversiones.

—¿Ahora? Pero estamos escuchando esto —responde inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Los esperqué? —pregunta Germania sin entender.

—No, Nonono... Sólo digo... Algún día —Gales baja más el tono, sonrojándose más.

—Ya veremos —besito... y sí te va a dejar y además te va a gustar más, a ella no es que le guste pero en realidad, Roma suele utilizar mucho sus dedos cuando pasa eso así que...

Gales sonríe como niño en juguetería, medio idiotizado, pensando que esta chica es de las buenas. La abraza más contra sí y le medio hunde la nariz en el pelo en la nuca.

—Espermatozoides —Suiza mira a Germania con cara de póker, pensando si acaso va a tener que explicarle HASTA eso —. Sabes... En la... En el líquido que... —Se calla. Y mira a Austria con cara de "de verdad... DE VERDAD, me niego rotundamente a explicarle a mi padre...".

—Son los bichitos que te salen de la verga que hacen que el agua que sale sea blanca —resume Roma. Austria mira a Suiza y luego a Roma de reojo pensando que esto es bastante peor de lo que esperaba.

—¿BICHITOS? —Germania acaba de quedar traumatizado.

—Síc, con dientes y patitas —Roma se ríe. Helena se ríe más aún con la cara de PÁNICO que ha puesto Germania.

—Es lo que hay en tu esperma, Germania. Adentro hay algo que cuando se junta con la otra mitad que tiene la mujer, se produzca un niño.

—Claro, por eso por ejemplo Svizza se parece a ti y a Helvetia porque se hizo con un trocito de cada uno —asiente Roma. Que maravillosa idea hacer que Suiza se imagine a sus padres haciéndole, gracias Roma, justo el momento perfecto.

Suiza, la madre de los facepalms, aprieta los ojos.

—Oh...! —Germania levanta las cejas.

—Chica y chica no hacemos bebés, por eso Egipto y yo no tenemos cientos de hijos juntas... De igual manera que Germania y con Romi tampoco, porque son chico y chico —agrega Helena. Germania asiente, porque no es que eso no lo supiera... Del todo. En realidad no lo había pensado.

—¿Te imaginas que tuviéramos un bebé tú y yo? —se ríe Roma para el germano.

—El condón impide que el esperma llegue a... La mujer —sigue Suiza subiendo la voz—. Es fácil de usar y no requiere ninguna preparación previa.

—Requiere que el pene esté erecto —puntualiza Helena.

—Igual a nadie le gustan los condones —interviene Egipto. Suiza, de verdad... Pero en serio, MUY en serio, quiere morirse con las palabras "pene" y "erecto".

—Ah... B-Bu... Bu...

—Es verdad, son incómodos —está de acuerdo Helena —. Y no se siente bien, ¿recuerdas esa vez que lo probamos, Rómi?

—A mí no me gusta, ya se lo he dicho —asiente Roma defendiéndose. (Ya que Germania ha ignorado su pregunta).

—¡¿Un bebe tú y yo?! —Protesta Germania a la vez después de haber recuperado la capacidad de habla —. Nein! Sería... Neeeein!

—Sería... seguramente como Franciae.

—Con el pelo más liso —chismea Helena sonriendo —. Y quizás más serio. ¿Quién sería el embarazado?

—Germaniae, claro —asegura Roma—. Quizás se parecería a Germaniae pequeño.

—Was?! ¡¿Cómo voy a ser yo el embarazado?! ¡Serias tú!

Suiza de acerca a Austria y se quita la pistola del cinto.

—¿Yo? Non, non, mejor tú.

—¡Tú eres mucho más mujer que yo! Siempre lloriqueas y haces cosas de poco hombre.

—Por eso, si me embarazara yo no me aguantaría ni dios —se mea de la risa.

—Es... Verdad —recuerda a Britania embarazada con terror —, ¡pero yo no podría embarazarme! Yo soy todo un hombre.

—Mátame... —pide Suiza a Austria con excesiva seriedad.

—Nein —niega Austria.

—¡Yo también! —replica el romano.

—Tápate... —murmura Suiza mientras hace los ojos en blanco, mira a su alrededor, analiza los muros de la casa buscando uno que sea grueso y que contenga la bala y... Prepárense porque esto hace tiempo que no pasa. Levanta la pistola y dispara dos veces mirando a los asistentes.

Toda risa y comentario se corta de golpe. Britania pega un gritito, y salen chispas porque se ha asustado. Francia se esconde un poco tras su padre que lo primero que ha hecho ha sido abrazarlo para protegerlo. Suiza les fulmina a todos mirándoles con el ceño fruncido antes de guardarse la pistola.

—El siguiente método físico es un dispositivo intrauterino.

Galia saca la cara de pecho de Gales y pregunta "¿qué?" muy suavemente, con miedo. Gales, que la ha abrazado con fuerza, medio temblorinamente mira a Suiza sin poderse creer lo que está haciendo.

—Ehm... ¿y si mejor nos tomamos un descanso? —propone Austria porque de hecho este método le interesa que lo escuchen y entiendan bien, pues es quizás la opción más viable.

—What the hell... —susurra el Gales, acariciándole a Galia la espalda —. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente un poco aun asustada. Suiza se cruza de brazos.

—Diez minutos —concede. Poco a poco todos van despegándose unos de otros—. Esto es aún PEOR que el infierno en la tierra —protesta sentándose junto a Austria.

Y ahí suena el timbre y Francia aprovecha para salir corriendo despavorido así que Roma se queda abrazando el aire. Puede que salga corriendo si soltar a Roma, que quizás aún abrace a Germania, que quizás esté tomando a Galia de un brazo, quien está abrazada a Gales, que aún tiene a su madre detenida de un brazo.

Y puede que se los lleve a todos. Es decir creo que por una reacción en cadena terminan todos saliendo/huyendo a respirar un poco de aire fresco de la mira del chico tranquilo de los premios de La Paz.

Francia abre la puerta de la casa de golpe e Inglaterra está en el rellano con su gabardina y su bolsa de viaje de cuero colgada al hombro, mirando quien sabe qué de por ahí, algunas plantas quizás. Se vuelve cuando nota que la puerta se abre y al ver quien es sonríe un poquito y se sonroja otro tanto. Francia le besa en los labios y se le echa encima con tanta fuerza que creo que se caen.

—MMMPF! —al suelo los dos. El galo se separa con el golpe de la caída, abrazándole aún.

—Angleterre... —susurra escondiéndosele en el cuello, tirado en el suelo, sí, no le importa. Seguro se han pegado en algún sitio ambos, pero... No sería la primera vez.

Inglaterra es el que se ha pegado en la cabeza que se ha caído de espaldas, cuando Francia se separa del beso se la frota un poco parpadeando sin saber qué pasa. El francés sonríe y le da un besito en el cuello.

—Has llegado muy pronto —susurra aliviado.

—Ehm... —vacila y le da unas palmaditas nerviosas y torpes a la espalda... y se sonroja con eso—. ¡No que haya venido corriendo por ti, tú has dicho de mi madre!

Francia se le separa un poco del cuello y sonríe sinceramente.

—G-Git! —le mira a los ojos y se sonroja más.

—Claro... Tu madre. Bendita sea tu madre —susurra acariciándole el pelo y la mejilla.

—Pues... ¡pues! —chilla y el francés le da un beso suave en la barbilla y otro en la comisura de los labios.

—Gracias por venir... Así.

Inglaterra le busca con el segundo como sieeeeeempre a pesar de toda su "indignación". Francia hace una pausa, sin quitarse, sonriendo más aún y mirándole intensamente. Se humedece los labios y se acerca con suavidad.

—Siempre vienes... siempre, siempre vienes cuando necesito que vengas —susurra casi inaudible.

Al notar que no le besa... aunque no se quita igual gira la cara sonrojado y con el corazón acelerado. Muy nervioso se nota en el suelo con el abrazado encima y trata de empujarle un poco para que le suelte y pueda levantarse.

—Sólo... Un beso. Te quiero —le besa la mejilla y se quita un poquito dejándole salir.

El inglés refunfuña un poco sobre que él no quiere ningún tonto beso, no que va, ¿y por qué refunfuñas entonces? Mientras se incorpora, se arregla la ropa y busca su bolsa que ha salido volando. Francia se le acerca, poniéndose casi en la misma baldosa que él.

—Oh, espera, que te has... —mano al hombro —, roto aquí seguro con la caída.

El británico levanta las cejas y da un pasito atrás, dándose con la pared a la espalda.

—¿R-Roto?

—Oui, la gabardina, espera que la... —se le acerca más, y debe sentir su respiración en el cuello, sube la otra mano y le toma de la mandíbula. Sonríe.

Traga saliva con nerviosismo de forma completamente obvia porque Francia está MUY cerca, parpadea e intenta mirar donde es que se ha roto como si no le afectara... salvo porque casi tiene las piernas de gelatina y el corazón a mil. Intenta escaparse de forma un poco torpe e infructuosa hacia uno de los lados, reptando por la pared.

—Aquí… —susurra acariciándole el cuello, dando un pasito hacia él y metiendo la pierna entre la suya, cortándole el paso con la mano que tenía recargada en su hombro. Dobla un poco las rodillas y se le recarga encima, abriendo los labios y aprovechando cualquier expresión que haga para entreabrir los labios, para capturarle el de abajo entre los suyos.

A lo que Inglaterra tiembla, con las manos sudorosas contra la pared, seguramente dejando una marca con ellas y entreabre los labios cerrando los ojos... no se los está humedeciendo ni dudando de si irlo a buscar, está intentando echarle, claro, claro.

Y piensa, repentinamente y con convicción... Que va a compensarle. La traición que el inglés no sabe que cometió, la estupidez y las ganas. No tiene por que saber lo amargo, pero si puede disfrutar los beneficios. Se olvida de todo, y sigue todo su instinto mientras le plancha más contra la pared y absorbe un poco más el labio de abajo pasándole otra vez ese dedo por el cuello.

Al inglés... es que casi con eso ya se le funde el cerebro buscándole el labio de arriba. Lo pasa tan mal en la incertidumbre hasta que no se decide, pobre.

El mayor le hunde la mano en el pelo y le medio incrusta contra la pared, soltando un buen "mmm" de satisfacción, le muerde suavemente el labio de abajo dejándose llevar. No importa la casa, la puerta, la maleta, los antiguos o la madre que los parió a todos. Había olvidado lo infinitamente curadores que eran los besos de este hombre.

Que le devuelve el beso sin necesidad de curarse de nada pero, joder, igual puede disfrutarlo y lo disfruta como un tonto... una mano temblorosita se mueve de la pared a la cintura de Francia con timidez.

Dobla un poco las piernas, que se le hacen como gelatina, acomodándose un poco mejor y volviendo a estirarlas para profundizar. ¡Y ala! Con eso no sólo acaba de fundirle el cerebro al inglés, hasta se lo escurre para que se desparrame. Hacen un hermoso charquito de cerebros en el suelo, porque Francia está ya en otro mundo.

Y así es como consigue que lo abrace de la cintura sin notarlo, con la intensidad de Francia que pareciera que hace mil años que no se ven.

Que además Francia trae la intensidad de un tren, hacía tiempo que no tenía ningún motivo para besarle como si fuera el último antes del fin del mundo. Y cuando al fin se separa un poquito, tiene esa impresión de que el mundo se ha arreglado otra vez. Sonríe como un verdadero IDIOTA, con la nariz en su mejilla.

Inglaterra se queda con los ojos cerrados y se relame. El galo le hace unos cariñitos con la nariz en la mejilla

—Quería un beso...

—Mmm... —susurra sin abrir los ojos, sonriendo. Francia le da unos besitos más en la mejilla. Perdiiiido —Oh... —susurra aun con los ojos cerrados y abrazándole. Francia hunde un poquito la nariz en su cuello y toma aire con un suspirito de satisfacción.

—¿Cómo... estás? —pregunta por decir algo, acariciándole la clavícula con el pulgar de una mano, aún completamente recargado sobre él.

—Ehm... eh... —y él qué sabe ahora.

El francés sonríe apretándole contra sí y ahora haciéndole cariñitos con la barba. Puede quedarse ahí hasta pasado mañana. Tararea algo suavemente, ni siquiera sabe qué, dándole otro besito en el cuello. Es que el inglés se le pierde, le arroya completamente y se lo lleva.

Es... Es que Francia se niega a conectar el cerebro… creo que alguien tendrá que ir por ellos. Vamos a... Darles un poco de tiempo de recuperación.

xoOXOox

—Esto es... Peor que peor —protesta Suiza con la cabeza en las manos, sentado al lado de Austria y agachado al frente.

—Al menos se lo hacen ellos solos, ya veremos cuando lleguemos a las preguntas.

—Maravilloso... Algo más por lo que vivir —protesta de nuevo.

—¿Si te mato quien me mata a mí?

—Nadie. Esto es tú culpa... Mereces oírlo —murmura —. Es que además quien les ha dicho que hay que dar ejemplos PERSONALES.

—¿Pues qué ejemplos esperabas?

—¡No esperaba ejemplos! Esperaba que se sentaran ahí y escucharan, y no que me dijeran por donde es que vater... —aprieta los ojos.

—Entonces no habría sido incómodo.

—Habría sido incómodo igual, hablar de... cosas.

—Hombre, viendo cómo has empezado a contarles sobre si tú considerabas o no relaciones sexuales cuando no había penetración...

—Österreich! —Reclama sonrojándose igual, pero ahora por otras razones... —, ¡yo no les conté si yo consideraba nada!

—En realidad justo ahí empezó el debate.

—Sólo he dicho que si el coito no es vaginal... —chilla histérico.

—No exactamente.

—¿Qué dije a ver?

—Eso mismo que te he dicho

—Yo no les dije si YO consideraba... Porque yo considero todas.

—¿Todas?

—Pues sí, ¿tú no?

—¿Todas las qué?

—Cosas. Todas las... Los contactos de ese tipo. Ahora me dirás que si nos acostamos y hacemos absolutamente todo lo que hacemos siempre a excepción de... Esa parte... ¿No es?

—Entonces... ¿una caricia lo es?

—P-Pues depende de donde sea. Si yo te acaricio... Ciertos lugares... Es parte de eso.

—Vamos a ver, sólo como fines experimentales... —le pone la mano en la mejilla. Suiza se echa un poquito para atrás y abre los ojos como platos, teeeenso y sin esperárselo—. Was? ¿Eso ya es sexual?

—A-Así no.

—¿Así no qué?

—Eso así no es sexual... Pero otras caricias en otros lados. Y si hubiera besos...

—No he acabado.

—N-Nein? —parpadea.

—Quisiera saber el punto exacto.

—E-Es... —carraspea.

—¿Ajá?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De... Con quien. Y de cómo lo hagas —resuelve nada convencido.

—Con quien, es obvio que contigo.

—Es que si fuera con alguien más, desde un simple beso lo sería... Bueno un poco más —se sonroja acordándose de Roma... Y Galia.

Austria frunce un poco el ceño. En realidad, Suiza lo dice por celos y está pensando en si te encontrará con Prusia casi de la mano. ¡Ya estaría así de waaaah!

—Pero conmigo... Es... Variable. Si yo te rozo así nada más... Por error, pues no es, pero tú y tus artimañas y malignidades, siempre lo son.

—Siempre.

—¡En ciertas partes sí! Como eso que haces con los dedos, que tocas. No es lo mismo que yo te ponga la mano así —se la pone en la pierna y se sonroja un poco—. A cuando tú lo haces. ¡Tú desde ahí ya estás haciendo cosas!

—¿Esto? —le imita.

—Es que no es así, porque nunca pones la mano así sólo así, si la pones es por algo.

—¿Y ahora no es por algo?

—Ahora es sólo por probar que me equivoco, pero en general siempre la pones como... —vacila un instante, se sonroja, y luego le acaricia un poco hacia la cara interna del muslo, subiendo hacia las regiones vitales un poquitín—, así.

—¿Y eso es sexual? —lo hace él ahora. El suizo le quita la mano para detenerle a él de la muñeca con suavidad con un leve escalofrío y se sonroja. Porque la cosa está en lo que a ÉL le hace pensar.

Austria sonríe y se deja detener. No es sexo ni sexual cuando él no se da cuenta y no lo piensa, pero sí que lo es cuando Austria se mueve y le toca de tal manera que él automáticamente piensa en ciertas cosillas.

—Tú haces cosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—¡Muchas! Haces eso... Y esa otra cosa que haces con las manos... Y te quitas los pantalones.

—Te explicas como un libro abierto —sonríe de lado. Suiza le fulmina un poco.

—¿Qué no entiendes de quitarte los pantalones? Además... Es que contigo ya un beso es casi... Casi... Casi... Como hacerlo —ya, claro, sueles llegar tan histérico al beso que ya estas súper excitado y de ahí a A en B casi que sólo hay un paso.

—Evidentemente la parte de los pantalones es la que he entendido. Un beso...

—Ja —se cruza de brazos—. ¿O a ti te parece que no? ¿Qué es para ti tener... relaciones?

—Supongo que... las cosas que requieren intimidad.

—Eso es justo lo que estoy diciendo —claro, Suiza, claro.

—No exactamente.

—Pero es lo que quiero decir. Hacer esto —le pone la mano en la pierna otra vez —, es normal, pero esto... —mismo gesto —, es... Diferente y... Es tener relaciones —la verdad ÉL no lo tiene claro.

—Ha sido el mismo gesto exacto.

—No, porque así, lleva a esto —mueve la mano por la pierna —, y es a propósito y si te acercas más y me das un beso... Es sexoso.

—Sigue siendo el mismo gesto, lo que cambia es lo que precede, así que no es el gesto en sí.

—Es la intención y lo que me haces pensar.

—Eso es puramente intelectual.

—Pues lo tuyo también. Es intelectual el determinar si algo es íntimo o no.

—En realidad no era un reclamo.

Suiza parpadea.

—Oh. Ehm... Vale, puede ser que sea intelectual. Es decir no hay una línea, a no ser que no sea conmigo.

—¿A no ser que no sea contigo?

—Si no es conmigo la línea de lo que es relación sexual es clarísima.

—¿Y cuál es? —inclina la cabeza. El helvético se sonroja y levanta.

—Todo... —susurra yendo al pizarrón y borrando las cosas. Mira si serás exagerado, Suiza... Si fuera todo realmente ya te habrías MUERTO con Austria viviendo ahí.

—¿TODO?

—Todo lo que se ve raro y todo lo que hace Preussen. Y lo que hace France, y... Las cosas raras —La cosa es que Austria no suele tocar mucho ni a la gente cercana a él, así que en realidad... el austriaco levanta una ceja—. Pero hasta eso... que para todo lo mal que te portas conmigo —le mira por encima del hombro y se sonroja—. Eso no me preocupa.

—Preussen... y Frankreich.

—Ellos dos son los que quieren... ¡Ah! —se gira a él—, y Rom.

—Preussen? —claro, ahora hazte el tonto. Suiza le mira.

—Sí hasta YO lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Pues que él... —hace una pausa y frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué hay que saber?

—No lo sé, justo eso pregunto.

—Que él... –no sabe explicarlo—, te mira raro. No sé si lo que quiere es romperte la cabeza o violarte.

Y el de anteojos tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonrojarse. Suiza no le mira en realidad, empezando a hacer un dibujo súper técnico de la anatomía interna de una mujer.

—Como te toque alguna vez...

—¿Eso te preocupa?

—Pues en esa casa de locos, no sé cómo a ti no te preocupa.

—Hay mucha gente en esa casa de locos...

—Ja. Lo cual es útil. Al menos está Deutschland que puede controlarle —le mira por encima del hombro—. ¿A ti no te preocupa?

—Nein, está Deutschland —se encoge de hombros mirando lo dibuja.

—No vas a volver a vivir a tu casa, ¿verdad?

—Nein, por ahora. Veo que viste a Belgien con bastante cercanía y detalle.

Se le rompe la tiza otra vez, que bueno que hay bastantes...

—Österreich! —Protesta y Austria sonríe —¡Es un dibujo anatómico que vi en el teléfono! —casi saca el teléfono, el de anteojos se ríe—. ¡Nunca debí contarte de Belgien! ¡Sólo quiero decirles donde va el verdammt Diu!

—No sé si querrán ponérselo si lo saben... de hecho no estoy seguro que sepan de lo que hablas cuando vean ese dibujo.

—Nein? ¿Y qué sugieres?

—Nada, sólo que lo tengas presente.

—Es un corte vertical…

—Buena suerte con eso.

El suizo frunce el ceño cuando Germania entra otra vez al taller. Austria le reconoce sin girarse, nada más escuchando como anda y respira.

—Ya pasaron quince minutos... —indica Germania sentándose en su silla.

—¿Y los demás?

—Venían tras de mí —se gira a mirar a la puerta.

—Parece que se lo han pensando mejor... antes de que vengan, ¿estás entendiéndolo todo o tienes alguna pregunte? —pregunta Austria en confidencia. Germania le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Qué son esos bichitos?

—No son... no son bichitos. Ni tampoco tienen dientes ni nada parecido, en realidad son similares a los renacuajos, una cabeza y una cola.

—¡¿Hay unos bichitos adentro de mí con cola?! —no hace menos cara de circunstancias. Austria aprieta los ojos con la cola.

—Se llaman espermatozoides y son células, no son bichos. No tienes que imaginarlos como animales.

Suiza sonríe un poquitín sin decir nada.

—Has dicho que tienen COLA. No quiero cosas con cola dentro de mí —Insiste aún con cara de muchas circunstancias.

—Tienen cola porque la necesitan para nadar, es una cola como la de los renacuajos, vater.

—¿Y qué hacen unas ranas pequeñas saliendo de ahí? ¿Cuando entraron? ¿Tú también tienes eso?

—Todos los hombres tienen y cada hombre tiene las suyas propias que son diferentes a las de los demás. En realidad no son ranas, sólo se parecen, son blancas y muuuuuuy diminutas —explica. Germania sigue muy preocupado.

—Eso es... ¿Están seguros? Yo nunca los he visto.

—Un día podemos verlos si quieres —ofrece Suiza. Germania está imaginando unos pequeños sapitos saliendo de sus partes nobles. Hasta se lleva una mano ahí.

—Mira, para que lo entiendas... los hace el cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo? Él solo, igual que convierte la comida en fuerza y energía. El cuerpo considera, que cada uno, es el mejor espécimen que existe, el más fuerte y más valiente, así que dice "han de haber más como yo" y mete todas esas cosas de uno mismo en una sola célula, los espermatozoides, y les da una cola para que puedan nadar hasta juntarse con la de la mujer. Así el niño o la niña se parezca a su padre. Por eso todos tus hijos nos parecemos a ti y somos muy diferentes a los hijos de Rom.

—Pero ustedes no tienen cola ni parecen ranas... —pregunta después de seguir toda la explicación.

—Nein, porque esos espermatozoides saben que las personas, para ser listas, fuertes y valientes tienen que parecer personas, así que se convierten en un bebé. Es un proceso que tarda nueve meses al que llamamos embarazo.

Suiza sonríe un poco más y Germania va a tener que pensárselo un poco en realidad.

—¿Y las mujeres?

—Las mujeres ponen la otra mitad, es una célula más grande y redonda llamada óvulo a la que los espermatozoides llegan nadando cuando se da la... penetración vaginal. Pero sólo uno de los millones que hay, el más rápido y fuerte, gana la carrera y consigue entrar al óvulo, es lo que se llama fecundación.

—¿Hay millones? —Levanta las cejas sorprendido —, ¿pero cómo puede haber tantos en eso?... No sale tanto en realidad.

—Porque son realmente MUY pequeños, sólo se ven en el microscopio.

—Con un aparato —complementa Suiza y Germania se rasca la cabeza, no muy convencido.

—Es un conjunto de cristales como las gafas que hacen que todo se vea muy grande... hasta las cosas realmente pequeñas.

—Es rarísimo esto que me estás diciendo. No les da... Oye ¿y qué pasa cuando dos de dos hombres?... Es decir, ¿como ustedes?

—N-nada —responde Austria vacilando un poco con el ejemplo y Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz con la pregunta. —. Nada más los espermas se mueren y ya.

—¿Y las mujeres no sueltan líquidos así o sí?

—Ehm... nein —se sonroja un poco pensando en Hungría sin poder evitarlo—. El líquido que sueltan ellas es como la saliva, nada más sirve para no hacerse daño cuando eso... pasa.

—Sí, es importante que estén mojadas —recita como de libro, lo que le ha enseñado Roma —. Si no hay que hacerlo con la lengua. Oh! ¿Pero qué pasa si te comes a los renacuajos?

—Mein gott in himmel, eso te lo explica Schweiz.

—Was? Nein! —protesta Suiza súper sonrojado —. ¡Yo eso no lo sé!

—¿No lo sabes? —pregunta Germania a quien muchas cosas le parecen NORMALES, así como si todos lo hicieran. Como la mitad de los ancients. Es culpa de Roma.

—No pasa nada, Vater, nada más los espermas se mueren... en tu estomago y ya, seguramente salen al cabo de unos días igual que el resto de carne muerta que comes.

—Vale. Se mueren. Que... mal. Se mueren muchos posibles nietos de Odín —reflexiona.

—Nein, nein. Un espermatozoide sólo es la MITAD de lo que podría ser una persona.

—Medios nietos de Odín entonces —bromea un poco mirando a Austria y sonriendo un poco.

Austria suspira. Germania levanta la mano y se la pone en la mejilla en su gesto clásico cariñoso y él le mira a los ojos.

—Parece que era ayer cuando me sentaba en el piso del cuarto de Deutschland, y venían los tres a que les explicara cosas —le hace un cariño con el pulgar para no darle una palmada. Austria sonríe de lado con eso—. Vater... ¿Qué es un abrazo especial? —pregunta mirando a Suiza de reojo —. Schweiz era el más inocente de los tres... Y hoy son ustedes los que me tienen que explicar a mí y reñirme a mí.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces —se encoge de hombros Austria y mira a Suiza de reojo. Suiza suspira, porque es el más ajeno hoy por hoy a todo esto siendo una familia.

—Ahora son grandes y dan miedo ustedes, a ratos de verdad me siento yo el niño pequeño —se ríe un poco con su risa grave y suave acercando un poco a Austria hacia sí.

—Es... en realidad es tal como te lo estaba intentando explicar.

—No lo dudo. Danke por explicarle a su viejo padre —le frota un poco el brazo medio bestia, pero son los cariños de Germania —. No sé qué haría sin mis hijos.

Austria, el débil, aprieta los ojos porque eso es demasiado fuerte.

—Vale, vale, no me hagas daño —riñe.

—No te hago nada —(lo siento Austria, sólo con tu padre, lo juro). Le despeina un poquito, y está considerablemente de mejor humor que antes —. Ya está, venga, Schweiz, ve a pedirles a todos que entren o nunca nos vamos a ir.

—En realidad hay bastante más... sólo... no te pongas nervioso, ¿vale? Y si algo no lo entiendes ya te lo explicamos luego... o le preguntas a Rom.

—Les preguntaré, prefiero preguntarles a ustedes que a Rom.

—Ja, no me extraña —concede. Suiza asiente a su padre, mira a Austria un instante y se va a la puerta—. Pero escúchame... no vayas por ahí hablando sobre qué pasa cuando te tragas el esperma.

—No es que habitualmente... No es que yo... Es... Sólo era una pregunta. Es algo que todos hacen, ¿no? —le mira y se sonroja.

—Nein...

—Nein? ¿Por? —Le mira y se revuelve.

—Pues a algunas personas no les gusta hacerlo o les da asco... —se encoge de hombros—. Es algo muy personal.

Germania frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, reflexionando.

—Es culpa de Rom —la respuesta a todo.

—De verdad, Vater, tu vida sexual no es de mi interés —bastante tenemos con los videos.

—No te estoy hablando de mi vida sexual —ojos en blanco. Austria le mira por encima de las gafas—. Vale, vale —aprieta los ojos —, por Odín, eres terrible.

Y entran ahora sí Britania peleando con Roma. Es una cuestión segura eso. Britania colgada de Roma intentando ahorcarle quizás y este MUERTO de la risa.

Y entran ahora sí Britania peleando con Roma. Es una cuestión segura eso. Britania colgada de Roma intentando ahorcarle quizás y este MUERTO de la risa.

—¡Eres un idiotaaaa! —protesta ella... Y vamos a decir que está igual de muerta de la risa que él, sin poder evitarlo.

Helena y Egipto entran detrás, y la griega le enseña a Egipto un buen dibujo de Suiza que hizo mientras este estaba explicando mientras Egipto protesta por alguna minucia idiota sobre las proporciones o las sombras.

Helena le reta a dibujarlo ella mejor, acomodándose y dejando pasar a Suiza frente a ellas, y dándole una palmadita en el bien ejercitado culo sin poder evitarlo. Suiza da un salto de tres metros casi subiéndosele a su padre a los hombros, pero la atención de Helena se vuelca del todo en la egipcia.

Egipto toma el papel y le da la vuelta para hacerlo, que ni se preocupa de la palmada y Suiza se va al frente TOOODO sonrojado, fulminando a Helena.

—¿Vas a dibujarle tú entonces? Seguro serás capaz de hacerle más justicia que yo —le mira y sonríe. La morena la mira de reojo y pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tienes algo en los ojos, Egipto? —pregunta riendo un poco.

—Aburrimiento de verte.

—Siempre tan dulce, cielo... ¿No te cansas?

—¿A caso te cansas tú?

—¿De tus maltratos? Un poco —la pica un poco.

—A ver si así pillas la indirecta y dejas de molestarme.

—¿Indirecta? Querida, verás que más directa no puedes ser. Pero vale. Dibuja y dejaré de molestarte.

—Ya, claro, como si fuera a ser tan fácil —igual se pone con ello.

—¿Dibujar? No, claramente para ti no. Por eso estoy tan curiosa.

—¿Disculpa? Sé dibujar perfectamente bien.

—Vamos a ver si es verdad que queda perfectamente bien, con sombras y todo.

—Yo no dibujo con sombras, lo ensucian todo.

—Vamos a ver entonces cómo queda de limpio y plano el muchacho de Germania —levanta una mano y la abraza de los hombros, sonriendo.

Gales entra sonrojadito con Galia en los brazos, mirando a la puerta de reojo. Francia e Inglaterra entran tras ellos, después de que Helena los interrumpiera un poco (y desapareciera inmediatamente ahorrándole en parte la vergüenza al inglés). El francés fulmina a la puerta porque ha pillado a Gales el adolescente besuqueando a su madre en el pasillo.

—Mum! —Inglaterra se va directo a por su madre.

Madre que sigue riéndose idiota, ahora mismo jugando a lamerle un ojo a Roma. Sí. Darle un lametazo. Y defenderse de los que le de él, que van a acabar en un beso pero... en menos de un minuto.

Britania se distrae un instante girándose a mirar a Inglaterra, cuya presencia no se esperaba y Roma aprovecha para atraparla del cuello y hacerle un chupetón. Que hace que Britania se giré a él muerta de risa intentando que le suelte.

—Nooooo! Romeeee!

—Mum, tengo que hablar con... —se pierde la frase mientras Roma le hace cosquillas además.

Britania... Joder, es que se MUERE de risa, pataleando un poco intentando detenerle las manos. Pero el latino no la suelta peleando con ella igual de muerto de risa. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco. Y dice Roma que ha intentado que se pusiera las bragas vibradoras otra vez. Y si insistió puede que lo haya conseguido, Britania hoy está IDIOTIZADA con él.

Francia abraza a Inglaterra por la espalda, sonriendo y mirándoles... Porque le gusta más con Germania pero es que se divierte taaaanto con Britania. Inglaterra se deja en un primer instante y luego pega un salto del susto intentando separarse.

—Se ven divertidos, ¿no?

Suiza levanta las cejas y deja de intentar poner orden acercándose a Inglaterra.

—England!

Inglaterra aun pelea un poco con Francia pero consigue soltarse y carraspear, fulminando a su madre de paso que no le hace caso, volviéndose a Suiza, este le mira con cara de circunstancias y expresión indescifrable. Inglaterra le tiende la mano.

—Hello —se la aprieta con fuerza—. No sabía que venías.

—En realidad me ha llamado antes Fran... vengo por mi madre, voy a llevarla hoy mismo al hospital, esto no puede volver a pasar.

—Al hospi... Oh. Oh! Justo estamos... ¿Te ha dicho, ehm, alguien qué es lo que estamos haciendo?

—Eh? No... —de repente nota que están todos juntos como si esto fuera una especie de clase de arte o algo (todo el taller está lleno de esculturas y cosas tipo artístico).

—Estamos... —mira a su alrededor notando lo extraño y confuso que debe ser —. Explicándoles justamente los métodos anticonceptivos —se sonroja... Inevitable.

—Oh! —exclama levantando las cejas y asiente conforme con la iniciativa—. ¿Y cómo va?

—Mal —responde sinceramente—. Es complicado explicarles, no saben, como es lógico, lo evidente, y hacen preguntas incómodas.

—Oh... entiendo —asiente.

—Es incómodo, todo el proceso, además de que se portan no tan bien, he tenido que tomar medidas hace un rato para conseguir que me escucharan.

—¿A quién?

—Me, que me escucharan. Österreich no está ayudándome demasiado.

—¿Tú estás dando la charla? —cejas en el cielo y el suizo carraspea desviando la mirada.

—Yes...

—Oh, ehm... no sabía que... oh.

—¿No sabías qué?

—No imaginaba que fueras tú... no que tú no puedas, es sólo que no creí que tú...

Suiza le mira unos segundos a los ojos.

—No nací ayer —se explica —y tengo algunos conocimientos médicos también, no especialmente del tema, pero créeme que no están pidiendo explicaciones de medicina avanzada.

—No, no... No lo digo porque no sepas, creí que te resultaría incómodo, nada más... y ni siquiera está tu madre... ¿o sí?

—No... Y algo me dice que voy a tener que ir mañana mismo a hacer este proceso con ella —recuerda lo que ha propuesto Austria a su padre, apretando los ojos, suspira y abre un ojo mirando al inglés y... Situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas —. Agradezco que me ofrezcas tu ayuda.

—… —parpadea —What?

—Ven, seguramente entre los dos podremos explicar mejor —hace un gesto con la cabeza y camina hacia el frente.

—No, no, no, wait, wait! Yo iba a llevarme a my mother.

—¿Llevártela? Pero no puedes llevártela así, hay que terminar de explicarles, no sólo a ella, sino a los demás.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Que les expliquemos —te metes tú solo en el problema—. y luego vayamos todos de excursión al hospital? Mira my mother! Está claro que hoy... —la señala con Roma sentados en la misma silla aun jugando.

—Pues... Galia no tiene caso que sea hoy... De Helena y Egipto no lo sé y los hombres... Tampoco lo sé. Pero justo espero que les expliquemos.

—But... —vuelve a vacilar sin saber qué decir en realidad.

—Ven, ahora mismo vamos a explicar el DIU —hace un gesto. Inglaterra le sigue igual y parpadea pensando un momento en cómo es que ha acabado metido en esto… No eres el único que se ha preguntado eso ya. Suiza carraspea al frente y levanta las manos—. Silencio que vamos a empezar otra vez.

* * *

 _No hay ninguna pesadilla que no pueda ser peor con un amigo, Suiza... ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Inglaterra mira a Francia y a Gales nervioso a su lado. Roma y Britania no hacen ni caso a Suiza, Egipto tampoco, hay que decir. Helena tampoco, se los aseguro. Francia se ha puesto a grabar otra vez, Gales sonríe de lado malignillo y Germania les mira atento.

—Mum! —exclama Inglaterra a ver si con esas. Britania da un saltito y hace como que se gira a Inglaterra, empujando un poco a Roma—. Presta atención porque cuando acabe la charla nos vamos directos al hospital a que te pongan uno de estos —le advierte.

—What?!

—Uuuuh, mira como te riñen, bruja —se burla el romano.

—Ah! Shut up! Te voy a llevar conmigo para que a ti te corten el pilín entero.

—¡Eh! ¡Silencio! —protesta Suiza frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y con qué jugarás entonces? —risas.

—¡Mum, ve a sentarte lejos de Rome! —pide Inglaterra.

—Con él, se los mostraré a todos y nos reiremos de ti —se ríe sin enterarse de lo que ha dicho el inglés.

Helena crítica un poco los primeros trazos del dibujo de Suiza, sólo para molestar a Egipto... Ignorándoles.

—¿Les mostrarás a todos lo que usas para darte placer? Como ese que tenías de madera...

Egipto contesta discutiendo que no tiene idea de arte.

—¡No tenía ninguno de madera!

Suiza aprieta los ojos, se lleva una mano a la boca y suelta EL silbido de arriero capaz de atravesar montañas y seguro dejar a Austria escuchando un piditito al menos la próxima hora, ganándose una palabrota por parte de Austria, cosa rara, al menos todos se callan. Suiza mira a Austria consternado.

—Lo siento... ¿Estás bien? —con carita de pena. Austria se quita las gafas y se presiona un poco las sienes. Suiza le mira aún un poco más y antes de que se pongan a hablar todos otra vez... —Rom. Siéntate junto a Österreich. Y no hables porque le ha molestado el sonido.

—Pero este es mi sitio —protesta Roma tomando a Germania del brazo que está a su lado por molestar a Britania.

—No me importa. Muévete o dejaré de explicar.

Roma mira fijamente a los ojos a Suiza levantándose y dejando ahí a Britania, automáticamente abraza a Austria cuando se sienta a su lado para ver si está bien.

—Nein! —protesta Suiza acercándose a ellos y ambos le miran.

Suiza vacila un poco mirando a Austria a ver que tanto va a defenderse el del abrazo… Nada, porque aun el duelen los oídos. Britania fulmina a Suiza y se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño, con lo divertida que estaba. Suiza suelta un bufido, nerviosito, mirando al romano.

—Siéntate donde sea, sólo cállate.

Roma le sonríe y le guiña un ojo a Suiza aun confortando un poco a Austria. Le pasa una mano por el pelo notando que le duele un poco la cabeza y ahí es cuando el austriaco empieza a notar lo que hace Roma intentando separársele. Suiza de pellizca el puente de la nariz y fulmina a Roma.

—Deja a Österreich en santa paz —pide en un susurro y mira a los demás—. El DIU, que quiere decir dispositivo intrauterino es otro método anticonceptivo de barrera física.

—¿Qué significa intaurino? ¿Es de toros? —pregunta Galia.

—No, he dicho intrauterino. El método es físico porque va... Dentro de ustedes, pero no es como el plástico que no les gusta, porque podrán tener relaciones normales sin... Usar nada.

En "relaciones", Roma aprieta el botoncito de las bragas.

—Uuhh... —Britania da un saltito y aprieta las piernas. Suelta una tosecilla y hace como si no pasara nada.

—¿Pero cómo dentro? —sigue Galia. Helena sigue a susurritos con Egipto sin hacer caso.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta, mum? —pregunta Inglaterra al notar el salto.

—Ehm... Tienes que ir con un médico y te lo coloca por el canal vaginal.

—Ehm... No, no... E-Estoy oyendo nada más lo que dicen —responde Britania con las piernas muy juntas, sonrojándose. De nuevo pulso en "vaginal".

—¿Qué? —pregunta Galia con esa explicación. Britania da otro saltito, sonrojándose más.

—Ehh... Te... Insertan el dispositivo por entre las piernas y lo dejan ahí.

Inglaterra parpadea sin entender el sonrojo.

—¿Pero cómo, en el mismo lugar por donde entra el pene? ¿Y si se engancha? —pregunta Galia, de nuevo un toque en "pene" y esta vez es con un gemidito. Hay que decir que Roma aprieta los ojos con el asunto de que el pene se enganche en ningún sitio.

—¿Pero cómo se va a enganchar? —pregunta Germania con un gesto parecido al de Roma, sólo que se lo pregunta en su mayoría a Austria. El austriaco está un poco KO y de mal humor.

—No, no... No se engancha... —intenta razonar Suiza sonrojaaaaado mirando a Inglaterra de reojo—, lo que hacen es ponerlo más adentro aún de donde va... Ehm... —vacila mirando a Inglaterra de reojo—, el pene.

Britania se revuelve empezando a sentirse... Ehm... Afectada.

—Es... eso, m-más adentro —asiente Inglaterra. Pene es una de las palabras comodín de hoy.

—¿Qué dicen? —pregunta Helena que algo en esa frase le ha llamado la atención.

—¿Eh? —Egipto levanta la cabeza prestando atención.

—¿Y si se cae? —pregunta Galia.

—No se cae porque queda bien fijo en el útero, que está arriba... Aquí —Suiza señala el dibujo y la posición —. Y su existencia ahí hace... Una especie de barrera de leucocitos.

—¿Lacasitos?

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta Helena a Egipto, como si ella fuera a saber.

—No, es tu propio cuerpo que te cuida —intenta explicar Gales a Galia. Gales que no tiene IDEA de cómo funciona un DIU, he de decirlo. Galia mira a Gales no muy segura.

—No importa, Galia, porque tú ya estás preñada, así que no vamos a ponértelo —asegura Inglaterra.

—A ti te lo pondremos después —se apresura el galés a apuntar Francia.

—Poner... ¡Oh! ¿Es un DIU? —pregunta Helena viendo el dibujo del pizarrón. Roma levanta las cejas y se vuelve a ella.

—Sic.

—Ah, yo traigo uno puesto —suelta Helena tan tranquila para Roma.

—Ah, sic? —Levanta las cejas—. ¿De cuándo?

—Muchas mujeres usan ese anticonceptivo —explica Gales a Galia acariciándole la cara—. Supongo que es cómodo.

—¿Es cómodo? —le pregunta Galia a Helena.

—Me dijeron en la enfermería de la escuela que necesitábamos una revisión y fuimos con un doctor que nos hizo un raspado —arruga la nariz—, fui con Egipto. Luego me explicaron que debía usar algo para no embarazarme y me pareció muy buena idea —mira a Galia y le sonríe—. Ella trae uno también y no se ha enterado siquiera.

—¿Perdona? —pregunta Egipto con eso.

—Era lo mejor —Helena la mira de reojo.

—¿Era lo mejor que qué?

—Que embarazarte... ¿Querías un bebe?

Suiza levanta una ceja también sin esperarse todo esto. Gales supuso que algo así había pasado con todas...

—¡Pues no, quería que me dijeras lo que me hacías!

—Hubieras dicho que no, sólo por sugerirlo yo. Y ya estábamos ahí... Sólo era cuestión de convencer al doctor.

—¡No seas idiota! —protesta indignadísima y se levanta.

—Lo siento, pero a veces actúas irracionalmente sólo por llevarme la contraria. ¿Querías embarazarte? No. ¿Querías usar condón? Tampoco.

—Quería confiar en ti, definitivamente TAMPOCO —levanta la barbilla.

—Entiendo tu enfado, creo que deberías limitarlo. Enfádate por no decirte, no porque lo que haya hecho esté mal. Es tu bien lo que buscaba.

—Precisamente por eso me he enfadado, zorra, escúchame cuando te hablo —pone los ojos en blanco y decide marcharse. Y... no sé dónde vas a dormir hoy, Helena, pero con ella NO.

Helena suspira mirándola irse y humedeciéndose los labios. No es común que se enfade así con ella, porque tampoco es común que ella haga cosas metiéndose tanto en su vida. Se pregunta qué tanto tendrá que hacer para arreglarlo mientras se gira a mirar a los demás.

Todos se mantienen en absoluto silencio. Roma se humedece los labios, e Inglaterra traga saliva pensando cómo romper el ambiente. Helena les mira pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Bueno, esto estaba un poco de más. Sigan, sigan con su explicación.

—¿Estás bien? —le tiende una mano Roma.

—Sí. Me he ganado su enfado, aún cuando pienso que el fin justificaba los medios —asiente y le mira preocupada—. Lo difícil será que me perdone — Él se levanta y se va a sentar con ella donde estaba antes Egipto—. Gracias Rómi —susurra seria, recargándose en él.

Roma la abraza y hace un gesto a Suiza para que siga, presionando un poco de nuevo el mando en su mano para que a Britania no se le olvide. Se oye y gemidito lejano y Britania cruza las piernas.

—Pues... Ehm... Sólo es cuestión de que les coloquen el DIU. Personalmente creo que es el sistema que más les conviene —murmura Suiza.

—¿Te parece? —le pregunta Inglaterra a su madre.

—¿A mí? No —susurra sonrojada y sin mirarle—. Nadie va a meterme nada por ninguna fajina o como se llame.

—¿Cómo que no?

Toque en la palabra "llame".

—P-Por... Ahhh —aprieta los ojos —. Arsehole.

—What? ¡No me insultes, mum, mientras sigas viviendo aquí tienes que llevar uno!

—What?!

—Pues... —vacila mirando a todos—. Ya sabes por qué lo digo, no me hagas decirlo en alto.

—Es estúpido lo que estás diciendo —protesta un poco Britania—. Es dejarle a alguien que meta algo AHÍ. ¿A ti también te metieron algo ahí?

—Mum! Yo no tengo un... ahí como tú, ¡soy un chico! —protesta sonrojándose.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tú tienes algo para no tener bebés?

El inglés aprieta los ojos pensando "relaciones sexuales homosexuales, por ejemplo".

—¿Con esa cosa si se las ponen ahí no tienen bebés entonces? —pregunta Germania—. ¿No se las puedo poner yo?

—¡Condones! —exclama Inglaterra y Britania se gana un toquecito—. ¡Abstinencia! —añade demasiado tarde.

—Ahhh! —Britania se calla después del gemidito, hundiéndose en su lugar.

—Nein, Nein... Vater —niega Suiza a Germania con la cabeza—. Tiene que ser un doctor.

—Schweiz podría hacerlo —añade Austria.

—Schweiz? —pregunta Germania levantando las cejas. Cielos, no habíamos pensado en eso. La mandíbula de Suiza en el SUELO.

—Ja, él sabe hacerlo, si no os fiais del médico.

—Ah, yo le prefiero a él —asegura Galia. Suiza parpadea, vuelve a parpadear y parpadea una vez más.

—¿Perdona? —susurra incrédulo.

—¿Él? —pregunta Britania mirando a Inglaterra... Es su amigo, ¿no? Y parece serio... Aunque tiene una pistola que asusta.

—¿Acaso miento? —pregunta Austria—. Y plantéatelo, porque seguramente también tendrás que hacérselo a tu madre.

Suiza le mira con la bocota abierta. Austria se encoge de hombros.

—¿Me puedes enseñar a hacerlo? —pide Roma emocionado.

—Seguro prefieren que lo haga él —asegura Helena —. De haber sabido habría ido contigo.

—Pero es que yo nunca...

—Has hecho operaciones más complejas, Suisse —interviene Francia que no ve en esto una mala solución del todo—. A mí una vez me sacaste una punta de flecha del abdomen... Esto es algo más simple.

—Seguro podrías hasta hacer la vasectomía —nadie sabe que está pensando Austria. Suiza se revuelve... Porque además, es probable, muy probable que pudiera.

—¿Qué opinas tú? —pregunta Inglaterra a su madre, no muy seguro.

—Pero es que yo no quiero que me pongan nada... —alega Britania sonrojándose al pensar que Suiza va a meterle algo por ahí. Suiza mira a Roma de reojo.

—Quizás... Rom pueda ayudarme a hacerlo.

—SIC! —automático, se pone de pie.

—Mum, o te pones el DIU o dejas de acostarte con Rom —sentencia Inglaterra—. ¡Wales, díselo!

—Noooo! Menos aún —suelta Britania cuando Roma se levanta y luego mira a Inglaterra levantando las cejas —. What?! ¡Yo no me acuesto con Rooooaaaah!

Botón.

—Entonces... ¿qué es lo que necesitas? —pregunta Roma a Suiza.

—Esta vez creo que estoy de acuerdo con England —asegura Gales mientras su madre gime—. TIENES que ponerte... Ehm... ¿Qué pasa, mother?

—Nothing... Nothing. You arsehole, voy a arrancarte los ojos —sisea apretando los ojos—. Coward.

Tres toques mas mientras toma a Suiza de los hombros para que le cuente.

—What? —Gales la mira sin entender—. ¡No veo que sea para tanto, sólo he dicho que tiene razón!

—Necesito... Los implementos y un... Mi libro de... Ehm... ¿Están seguros de que no quieren ir al médico?

—Yo necesito unas instrucciones más precisas. Mis chicos pueden conseguir cualquier cosa pero tienes que ser muy exacto, ¿entiendes? —ahí tienes al capo de la mafia, de donde lo sacó Romanito.

—Da igual cuanto nos insultes, mum. Está hecho —sentencia Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pero, pero no! No no no —Britania se levanta nada convencida.

—Eh... Necesito... Un libro de obstetricia general, un espéculo, las... Intentaré hacerte una lista —asiente Suiza preocupado con todo esto—. Querría ver el procedimiento alguna vez.

—No, no, no, yes. Bastante hay con que Wales vaya haciendo el imbécil como si no hubiera oído una charla de sexo seguro en su vida.

—¿Quieres que te consiga un ginecólogo para que nos ayude? —propone Roma.

—Si consigues un ginecólogo, que lo haga él.

—Puedo conseguir lo que me pidas, pero me parece que las chicas no están muy cómodas en presencia de extraños.

Suiza le mira unos segundos a los ojos.

—¿De verdad no crees que ellas quieran si lo hace alguien más? Yo... Nunca he puesto uno. He hecho otras cosas, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo, pero...

—Escucha, sí tú estás seguro, confío en ti. Además, sinceramente... el caso de Britania es... especial —confiesa —. Y quisiera asegurarme yo mismo de que no va a suceder nada que haga que deje de serlo. La conozco perfectamente bien de esa zona, te ayudaré.

—¿Especial? —levanta una ceja son entender.

—No le digas que te lo he dicho o me gritará por horas. Es multiorgásmica —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Esto no hará que deje de serlo, verdad?

Suiza... Parpadea. Y parpadea otra vez y se sonroja.

—Es multi... —carraspea —, n-no, no creo, no debe cambiarle nada e-en realidad. ¿C-cuando crees que se hará el... p-procedimiento?

—Mmmm... ¿Dos horas?

—Che cosa?! —Suiza pensaba en "la próxima semana".

—Depende de lo complejo que sea lo que pidas. Quizás tres.

—Mañana. Y... ¿Van hacerse tú y vater la vasectomía?

—Non —mira a Britania y porque no, le da otro toque—. Voy a acostarme con ella hoy.

—Hoy podría embarazarme y abortar si le pongo... ¿No podrían usar condones como la gente normal? —protesta el suizo sonrojadito.

—Quieres decir que si se lo pones hoy no... ¿Hasta cuándo?

Suiza DE VERDAD no sabe por qué está teniendo esta conversación.

—No es que no puedas... Es que no va a servir hoy para su propósito.

—Ah. ¿Cuándo empezará a servir?

Esas preguntas difíciles.

—Ehm... Tengo que revisar pero creería yo que al menos un día después —razona.

—Entonces mañana —asiente.

—Sí. Es sólo una noche —ojos en blanco y mira a Britania que sigue protestando a Inglaterra que se niega rotundamente—. Y no las veo muy convencidas, ¿estás seguro de que quieren?

—Sic —la mira de reojo y sonríe—. La convenceré. Hazme esa lista, por favor —le guiña un ojo y se acerca a ella.

Suiza suspira agobiado yendo a sentarse al lado de Austria y a preguntarle que tal está. Austria sonríe un poco y hace drama igual. Britania... No se mueve. Ni respira. Ni habla. Y está roja como cereza porque ese último toquecito le ha... Ido muy bien.

—Mum? Mum! —protesta Inglaterra porque no le contesta. Roma nota el color y la postura y la abraza nada más llegar.

—Whatthebloodyhelldameunbloodyminuto —protesta Britania entre dientes para Inglaterra, dejándose abrazar.

—Shhh, shhh —Roma se ríe apretándola contra sí y dándole otro toquecito—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Dame ese estúpido control! —protesta Britania dándole un empujón.

—Noooon —risas—. Te lo doy si dejas que mañana te pongan eso.

—¿Por qué quieres que me pongan algo raro?

—Porque ya te he dicho que prefiero ser abuelo que padre, pero sin dejar de hacerte cositas sucias.

—No me... ¡No me haces cositas nunca! No quiero cositas, Shutup! —niega con la cabeza —. ¡Nadie va aponerme nada en ningún sitio!

Ooooootro toque largo para ti.

—Stop! Stop stop stupid... —susurra Britania escondiéndosele en el cuello entre gemidos.

Pero Roma no para hasta que nota que le falta el aire, escondiéndola.

Suiza levanta una mano y le acaricia un poco el pelo de encima del oído al austriaco.

—¿E-Estas bien?

—Nein —niega Austria.

—Debí advertirte que te los taparas —habla quedito y le acaricia un poco más el pelo—. No sé qué hacer con ellos, Ehm... ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio donde haya más silencio?

—Ja.

—¿Ahora mismo? —le acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja —. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Sólo a otro cuarto —pide.

—Vamos, tengo que hacer mi lista, igualmente —asiente él levantándose y poniéndole un brazo en el hombro —¿puedes caminar bien, verdad?

—Nein.

—Nein? ¿Quieres que te cargue? —de tal madre tal hijo al parecer.

—Nein, ya me esfuerzo —draaaama.

—Recárgate en mí, ven... Levántate —pide Suiza ayudándole a levantarse.

Austria lo hace dejándole que le sostenga.

—¿Te has mareado? Quizás la inflamación del oído interno... —Suiza le abraza de la cintura con cuidado y tira de él.

—Nein, nein, no es tan grave, nada más ayúdame a ir a la sala a que me tumbe —pide y ahí va Suiza con suavidad, ayudándole a que salga, excusándose un poco —Así que... ginecólogo.

—Eres un tonto... Dame el bloody control —protesta Britania apretando los ojos.

—¿Dejarás que hagamos lo del DIU?

—No —Britania niega con la cabeza frenéticamente —. No quiero que nadie me ponga nada ahí.

Maaaaaaaas botón para ti.

—No, no... Para, please! —suplica un poco hundida en su cuello.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer pasa que pare, mi amor —un par de toques más, sin piedad.

—No, no... Please... Es que... No, no puedo, voy a patearle —susurra Britania jadeando un poco.

—No... —Lloriquea la británica—. Es que no entiendes...

—¿Qué no entiendo, Britaniae? Helena dice que no pasa nada.

—Es que no voy a dejarme... —lo dice en serio, de verdad, es que SABE que va a ponerse histérica.

—Yo te calmo —la besa.

—Tú me... —se calla, joder... Britania debe positivamente COMERSE a Roma en el beso.

Ok, ahora sí tiene razones para chillonear. Roma se lo devuelve abrazándola y levantándola del culo. Britania no se entera, se le abraza del cuello y las piernas.

Suiza seguro le acuesta en el sillón y le trae agua y todas esas cosas… así de fácil es con él.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú les diste la idea! —protesta el helvético.

—Vas a meter las manos en la vagina de Galia.

—WAS?! —se SONROJA.

—Ella misma ha dicho que te prefiere a ti... que no te pida que le asistas en el parto también.

—Quizás si le das la idea lo haga —murmura —, no voy a ponerle nada en ningún sitio, está embarazada.

—Bueno, sí, aun falta para eso... pero deberías plantearte hacérselo a tu madre.

—Mi madre no va a dejarse hacer esto jamás —murmura sonrojadito aún con la idea de Galia y la mano en su... Asunto —. Tendría que... Sedarla o algo así, y no sabes cómo es mi madre.

—Sé cómo eres tú. Quizás si llevamos a Vater...

—Crees que con... Vater. ¿A qué te refieres con que sabes cómo soy yo?

—Pues creo que con vater podría centrarse en gritarle a él.

—Aún así no es como que tuviera que tocarle la nariz. Aunque grite... Hay que meterle un dispositivo justo... AHÍ —se revuelve —. ¿Por qué me has hecho a mí el ginecólogo? —lloriquea. El de anteojos sonríe, básicamente por molestar—. Danke. Ha sido un detalle maravilloso. Justo lo que quería, ponerles un DIU a tu madre, a la mía y a la de England.

—La próxima vez sabrás avisarme antes de meter un silbido como si estuvieras en mitad de los Alpes, cabrero.

—No me llames cabrero —chilla en protesta como cada vez.

—Pues no te portes como uno.

—No soy un cabrero... Les he silbado para que se callarán, no vi que tu hicieras NADA útil, NADA.

—Conseguí que aceptara usar un DIU.

—Siempre el más listo de todos —protesta un poquito mirándole de reojo, dándole crédito. Se levanta yendo a la mesita del teléfono —. A mis costillas. Eres molesto.

—No creas que se me pasó por alto lo nervioso que te pusiste cuando Rom vino a cuidarme.

Suiza se detiene otra vez y le mira sonrojándose.

—P-Pues tú que no haces nada para quitarte. Rom no tiene por qué cuidarte.

—Si casi me revientas los tímpanos alguien tiene que hacerlo —se encoge de hombros.

—No él, yo soy el que te cuida —sin pensar. Sí, suiza... Sin pensar en lo absoluto. Austria sonríe, satisfecho con eso. Suiza se sonroja más con la sonrisa.

—Reconozco tu merito involucrando a England para que te ayudara, eso sí —cambia de tema.

—Preferirías que él... —se calla y levanta una ceja —, pues ya que tú no me ayudaste le pedí a él. A él y hasta a Rom, porque tú sólo me pones nervioso.

—Ja, eso se me da bastante bien —tan cínico y modesto. Bufidito, poniéndose en cuclillas el suelo y empezando a escribir su lista en la mesa.

—A veces parece que sólo vives para eso. Pero encontraré la manera de incomodarte... Quizás mande a vater a hacerte preguntas… Y… Tendrás que asistirme con mi madre. Y... Te silbaré hasta la eternidad.

Austria acerca la mano a él y le hace un cariño. Suiza da un saltito pero no le quita, mirándole de reojo.

—Hace mucho que no hago cosas médicas, ¿sabes? ¿Y si hago algo mal?

—¿Cuándo has hecho mal algo de médico?

—Nunca algo por negligencia, al menos que recuerde, pero... Siempre puede haber una primera vez, sería terrible hacer algo mal con Britania.

—Si no crees que puedas, nada más díselo —resuelve y el helvético suspira.

—Nein. Sí puedo hacerlo —decide.

Y entonces entra Roma a por su lista. Suiza se pone de pie otra vez y se acerca a él.

—No estoy seguro de que puedas conseguirlo todo... —advierte y le extiende la lista... Se la quita antes de que la tome y le mira a los ojos—. Tengo una condición.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo muy raro? —levanta las cejas con la condición.

—Nein, es instrumental quirúrgico y ginecológico, sólo que no sé si he puesto los nombres exactos en italiano. La condición es que me prestes todo eso.

—¿Todo el qué?

—Todo lo de la lista, una vez que terminemos con Britania. Y... He pedido dos DIUs.

—Entiendo... —le mira fijamente dejando de sonreír. Suiza nota la expresión un poco amenazante del romano.

—Ehm... Es mi condición. Te pagaré el segundo.

—¿Te deshiciste de tus herramientas al ponérselo a tu hermana?

Suiza frunce el ceño descolocado con la mención de Liechtenstein y sus implicaciones, sin entender la agresividad hacia él.

—No metas a mi hermana en ninguna conversación —advierte con voz clara—. ¿Cuál es el problema de mi condición?

—Nada más quería saber si pedir tres... por si... acaso.

Suiza da un pasito hacia él un poco amenazante.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Sólo te he pedido dos. No veo la razón para esta actitud —reclama con el ceño fruncido.

—Y yo sólo digo que quizás debas añadir un tercero, no veo razón para TÚ actitud.

—Deba —repite y le mira fijamente, sin poder evitar sentir con eso una amenaza directa a Liechtenstein —. Quizás deba advertirte que si te le acercas te mato.

—¿Yo? ¿A caso no está en una relación bastante estable?

—Es completamente estable —aprieta los ojos e inclina la cabeza aún sin entender todo esto, con el ceño fruncido. Le baja a la agresión—. No voy a ponerle un DIU a ella... Creo. ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí?

—Nada más plantéate también las cosas que no te gusta pensar, ya que las que no te importan lo haces muy bien.

Suiza parpadea.

—Ja. Quizás tú podrías no meterte tampoco en lo que a ti no te importa —replica.

—Sólo por si acaso —responde sonriendo amenazadoramente de nuevo y llevándose la lista.

—No entiendo que ha sido eso —suelta sinceramente mirando a Austria en cuanto Roma sale.

—Creo que no le ha sentado bien saber que Vater... bueno, con Helvetia.

—De hecho Vater nada con mi madre —aprieta los ojos—. Sólo es una precaución, por si acaso. Nada que realmente espere. ¡Además yo qué! —Se tranquiliza un poco al notar que no es nada directamente con él, aún así—. Quizás no debí pedírselo...

—No, más vale que lo hagas... y quizás sí deberíamos hablar de esto con Liechtenstein.

El suizo se revuelve para NADA seguro.

—Ella... abstinencia —murmura pensando igual que quizás sí que deban hablar de esto, muy a pesar suyo.

—Schweiz... —responde Austria mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—Ya, ya lo sé —replica nervioso.

—Bien, no te presiono —levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a Vater y contarle lo que ha dicho... me parece que le gustará saberlo —suspira pensando que hablarán con ella mañana. Levanta las cejas con esto—. En concreto si pretende ir de verdad con mi madre —asiente de acuerdo. Austria asiente también.

xoOXOox

Suiza termina de sacar el instrumental médico de la olla en la que lo ha esterilizado, echando de menos a Liechtenstein y sus conocimientos de enfermería. Mira de reojo a Roma, que le sonríe esperando que le diga lo que hay que hacer.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer con ella? ¿Va a dejarse así por las buenas al fin? —pregunta organizando la charola.

—Non, claro que no. La ataremos un poco y la relajaré lo más que pueda antes. ¿Voy por ella? —tan fácil. Suiza se revuelve con esto de atarla y le pregunta una vez más.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella quiere que hagamos esto?

—Sic.

—Ve por ella... De igual manera quizás podemos ponerle un poco de cloroformo —asiente —. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te expliqué?

—Seh —gesto de desinterés... es decir masomenos.

Suiza le fulmina pensando que bueno, ya será suficiente con que la calme. Hace un gesto para que se vaya. Así que ahí va Roma a buscar a Britania y no la encuentra. Se acerca a Gales a ver si la ha visto.

—¿No estaba contigo?

—Non, yo estaba con Suizzra.

—Yo estaba hablando por teléfono... ¿Quizás Galia?

—Probaré, gracias —le guiña un ojo y le da una palmadita en el culo yendo a ver en el cuarto de Galia.

Da un salto de dos metros y le fulmina... Y se va tras él, por si acaso. Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo sin notar que le sigue y golpea la puerta sonriendo.

—Oui? —pregunta Galia.

—Soy yo, Princesa, ¿puedo pasar? —pregunta el romano sólo metiendo la cabeza. Gales se para detrás de Roma, territorial, con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Has visto a Brit?

Galia niega con la cabeza. Roma chasquea la lengua.

—Dile que la estoy buscando si la ves, ¿vale?

—Quizás esté con England —ofrece Gales a su espalda.

—¿Eh? —Roma se asusta un poco girándose. Gales le sonríe, forzadito.

—Claro que tampoco sé donde está.

Roma se ríe un poco al verle ahí y el británico se sonroja levemente.

—Te quiero, Galita, no te olvides —suelta Roma metiendo la cabeza al cuarto otra vez y luego sale tan sonriente.

—¿A mí me quieres también? —pregunta Gales sarcástico, sonriendo igual.

—Non, eso tienes que ganártelo —le sonríe—. Pero sí que me gustas.

Y Gales se nos sonrooooja, pero sigue sonriendo tratando de conservar el temple.

—Trabajaré exhaustivamente para ello, te lo aseguro.

—Así me gustan las personas —se acerca y trata de darle un beso en los labios o en la mejilla si no se deja.

No, no se deja en lo absoluto, abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja más poniéndole suavemente una mano en el pecho y echando la cabeza atrás. El latino se ríe y se separa yéndose tan tranquilo y Gales le maldice un poco entre dientes metiéndose al cuarto de Galia.

Roma se va al cuarto que Inglaterra comparte con Francia y toca la puerta. Y no sé, sinceramente... Que estén haciendo. O están durmiendo o especialmente despierto. Así que mete la cabeza y si no duermen, Inglaterra se esconde bajo las sábanas. Francia, que conversaba tranquilamente con Inglaterra en el apres* les, sonríe cubriendo bien a Inglaterra y mirando a la puerta.

—Ah... Papa.

—¿Por casualidad sabéis donde está Britanniae?

—Non... Tú sabes algo, mon amour?

—Dilequesevaya.

Francia sonríe y le hace un gesto a su padre.

—Non, papa... No sé donde está.

—Vale... divertíos —sonríe y hace para cerrar la puerta—. Ah, hay comida en... vale, vale, ya me voy —se ríe saliendo ahora sí por fin al notar la tensión. Francia le sonríe otra vez, haciendo los ojos en blanco y acurrucándose con el inglés protectoramente cuando se va.

Y debe toparse de frente con Helena... que trae mala cara.

—¡Ah, Helena!

—¡Ah, me asustaste Rómi!

—¿Qué cara traes? ¿Aun no te habla?

—No. Y no va a hablarme —estira el cuello porque ha dormido mal —. ¿Tú qué tal?

—Estoy buscando a Britanniae —la abraza—. ¿Quieres que trate de hablar yo con ella?

—No creo que ayude mucho que alguien más abogue por mí —le abraza de vuelta—, ¿van a ponerle hoy el DIU a Britania?

—Si logro encontrarla...

—Oh... ¿Quería ponérselo?

—Me dijo que no se iba a dejar, pero... eso no significa NO quiero. Aunque un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.

—Ayuda para convencerla no creo que necesites... Más si te ha dicho eso así. ¿Te ayudo a buscarla?

—Sic, por favor —sonríe.

—Vale, ya le preguntaste a Francia e Inglaterra por lo que veo. Asumo que no está con Galia... ¿Germania?

—No lo sé, vamos.

—Vamos —le toma de la mano y asiente sonriendo.

Roma asiente y se va a su cuarto a ver si Germania está ahí. Y sí lo está, afilando su cuchillo. Pero Britania... No.

—Germaniae! —protesta Roma —. ¡Ve a hacer eso al taller, dejarás toda la cama llena de trocitos de hierro!

—Pero no se está tirando nada en la cama.

—Es igual, ve al taller. ¿Has visto a Brit?

—La vi en la mañana, casi cuando salió el sol... Entro del jardín y luego salió otra vez... —explica levantándose de la cama y quitándose el polvo de las manos.

—¿Salió a donde? ¡No te quites el polvo sobre la cama! —aprieta los ojos—. Vas a tener que cambiar las sábanas.

—Verdammt... ¡Deja de reñirme! Salió al jardín.

—¿Traía sus cosas? —pregunta Helena.

—No... Bueno, no sé, estaba vestida, cosas normales.

—¡Pues deja de llenar mi cama de polvo metálico que luego me raspa la espalda y no me digas que me ponga un pijama! —protesta. Germanía parpadea y sacude un poco la colcha por encima.

—Que exagerado y ridículo eres, no estoy llenando nada para rasparte, sólo es polvo.

—Non, venga, cambia las sábanas... voy a ver si podemos hacerle a Britania lo del Diu.

—No necesitas cambiar las sábanas, si están limp... Vale, te cambio las sábanas si quieres para que duermas. ¿Necesitas ayuda con Britania?

—Necesito encontrarla... ¿Qué pasa, que tú no duermes?

—Oh... Ehh... Yo... —le mira un segundo —, voy a... Voy a irme. Con Österreich.

—¿Eh? ¿Por?

El sajón sigue mirándole unos instantes más, se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada.

—Estoy harto de esto de Galia, quizás... —se acuerda de las recomendaciones sobre no decirle a lo que va—, Preussen. Unos días con Preussen y Deutschland... Me harán sentir mejor

Roma suspira.

—Bueno, arregla tus cosas entonces, ya me ocupo yo de Britanniae —ofrece. Germania vacila un poco y mira a Helena de reojo.

—Quieres... Puedo ayudarte a buscarla, en realidad no voy a llevar nada —cambia el peso de pie… y es que... Esta vez, extrañamente no es con él con quien está enfadado y por lo que está harto, en realidad—. ¿Podrías también... cubrirme un poco en la escuela? Sólo... Creo que sólo serán unos días y... —le mira.

—Mmm. Voy a ver si encuentro a Britania en el ático, ¿te parece? —propone Helena.

—Sic, sic, vale, voy al jardín... tú... habla con el decano, ya sabes lo que me dice a mí siempre.

Helena le aprieta la mano, le sonríe a Germania y sale, mientras el sajón vacila un poquito más antes de voltear a la cama y empezar a levantar las sábanas.

—Le diré que tú te encargas de lo administrativo... En realidad no hay mucho, está todo por terminar... Los chicos saben las clases pendientes.

—Bien, les contaré algunas mentiras para que suspendan los exámenes finales.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales? —Le mira... Y sonríe un poco.

—¡Algunas de las que tú no les cuentas como lo embelesados que estabais todo el pueblo germánico con el gran y esplendoroso imperio romano!

—Me alegra que sepas que es mentira —le lanza una sábana en la cabeza. Roma se ríe peleándose con la sábana y Germania se ríe un poco también, con su risa grave, lanzándole la otra sábana.

—Bastaaaaa, venga, no me líes que tengo que ir a buscarla —suelta sonriendo cuando consigue sacar la cabeza.

—Yo no te lío —le sonríe un poco con un cojín en la mano —. Te lías tú solo. Quiero ver si no te arranca algo de una mordida.

—Nah, nah, ya verás que no.

—Deberíamos apostar.

—Eh... —ya no está tan seguro.

—Apostar. Tú me enseñaste a hacerlo.

—Sic, sic, sé lo que es apostar.

—¿Quieres apostar a que no te muerde?

—Siempre dice que lo hará y no lo hace —sonrisa nerviosa.

—Nunca le has metido algo extraño por ahí.

—Eso es lo que no te cuento —guiño y Germania abre la boca, idiota.

—¡¿Que le metes?! —tremenda curiosidad.

—Métodos anticonceptivos, ahora. Y esa cosa vibradora que tanto le gusta... pero vale, apuesto contigo.

—¿Qué quieres perder? —Sonríe un poco más.

—Un fin de semana en casa de mi hijo el mayor, en Tarraco.

—Y si no te muerde... ¿Yo te doy algo, verdad? Algo que te guste... —sonríe un poco.

—Si no me muerde te vienes también... pero pagas tú —risas.

—Nah... Si yo pierdo te llevo a las aguas termales que hay en casa de Schweiz.

—Mmmm... ¡Hecho! —exclama después de fingir pensárselo. Germania sonríe un poco y le ofrece la mano para apretársela y cerrar el trato. Roma se la toma y se la aprieta sonriéndole, a lo que el sajón sonríe levemente también.

—Anda, ve a buscar a Gritania.

El romano tira con fuerza de la mano para acercarle a sí y darle un beso. Germania se le medio cae encima, sonríe y se deja besar levantando la otra mano para agarrarle del hombro.

Después un buen beso se separa sonriendo y le suelta para irse riendo tontamente y es Germania el que le da una palmada en el culo esta vez, que le hace dar un saltito y reírse más mientras se va porque si no, no va a salir de aquí nunca. Directo al jardín.

—Britanniaaaaae —Silencio sepulcral... Terrorífico—. Venga, Brit, sé que estás aquí, no pasa nada.

Tiembla y no se oye naaada.

Da vueltas buscándola por los árboles o alrededor de la caseta, al final se mete dentro y ahí dentro, en cuanto pone un pie, suena algo misteriosito... Algo rozando contra otro algo. Roma se vuelve hacia el ruido un poco en tensión.

Algo se cae por ahí y Britania aprieta los ojos abrazándose más las piernas.

—Brit? —se acerca un poco temerosito y sonríe en cuanto la ve. Debe verle sólo los pies, porque está bastante escondida —Anda, mira la bruja poderosa escondida como una cobarde.

—No estoy escon... —se tapa la boca. Roma saca un par de cajas que la cubren—. No tenías que haberme encontrado…

—¿Nunca más? Creía que no estabas escondida —le sonríe.

—Es culpa de Eolande... Ha tirado algo.

—Me suena ese nombre.

—Es tonta —la mira acostada en su pelo.

—Es una de las... hadas, ¿verdad? —Entrecierra los ojos no muy seguro y le tiende la mano—. Debe ser que le gusto como a su madre.

—Es una de las hadas, sí... —le mira la mano y luego a los ojos, se abraza más las piernas sin moverse —. No quiero ir contigo.

—Anda, venga... ¿voy a tener que cargarte como si fueras Galiae?

—No quiero ir... —niega con la cabeza rotundamente.

—¿Es que has cambiado de idea?

—Es que...

—¿Y si te prometo que lo vas a pasar bien y no te dolerá nada en lo absoluto?

—¿La voy a pasar bien? No creo.

—Claro que sí, porque voy a relajarte —cejas cejas. Britania se esconde como tortuga—. Y además hoy Germaniae se va con sus hijos, así que hoy haremos lo que tú quieras. Podemos ir a tomar helado de esos que te gustan a la plaza Nabonna después de cenar —se acerca para levantarla de debajo de las rodillas y de la espalda. La chica levanta las cejas.

—No es que quiera ir contigo a ningún sitio... —le abraza un poco del cuello—. Lo que no quiero es que nadie me ponga nada en ningún lado.

—Bueno, supongo que en realidad el punto no es lo que te pongan, si no el proceso. Suissa me ha asegurado que no va a cambiar ninguna de tus habilidades.

—What? Le has... ¡¿Cuáles habilidades?!

—No he especificado —le sonríe llevándola adentro.

—Es que él va a VERME... Ahí abajo...

—Pero no pasa nada porque a él sólo le gustan las vergas. Además, si quieres, yo también estaré desnudo.

—¿T-Tú? Así vas a ponerme más nerviosa —aprieta los ojos —. ¿Y él?

—Él no creo que quiera, pero si no quieres que yo lo esté, no lo estaré.

—Sí, sí quiero que estés desnudo.

Suiza les detesta.

—Bien —se acerca a ella y le hace un cariñito con la barba en la cara. Ella cierra los ojos.

—Estoy muy nerviosa, Rome... De verdad. Es peor que tener un hijo.

—Calma, caaaaaalma. No voy a dejar que te haga ningún daño, sabes que sé qué cosas te hacen daño y no le dejaré que las haga, además, me han traído la silla esta mañana y... es genial, ahora la verás, no vas a ver NADA.

—¿Cual silla? —pregunta sin tener idea de lo que habla, asomándose.

—Es una silla especial, mira —se la muestra en el cuarto de Britania donde han preparado esto para que se sienta más cómoda en un entorno propio.

—Eso se ve... Extraño. ¿Dónde está el muchacho?

—Ahora vendrá, en un momento, pero fíjate en ella, no tendrás más que quitarte la ropa interior y la falda lo tapará todo, no va a verte ni la cara ni los pechos ni nada.

Britania levanta las cejas un poquito y no vamos a negar que eso le llama la atención.

—Es decir... ¿No va a ver nada de nada casi, así sólo con la falda? ¿Estás seguro?

—Si quieres hasta podemos poner una sábana.

—Bájame —se retuerce un poquito y Roma le suelta las piernas. Se desliza un poquito hasta el suelo y luego le suelta yendo a revisar la silla... Y está ya la charola con las cosas a su lado—. ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué es lo que me va a poner?

—Nada, una cosa muy pequeñita, es más pequeñita que los tampones que usáis en la monst... menstruación.

—Pero dijo que va más adentro que su pene —que manera tan incómoda de poner las cosas, Britania. (Germania se ríe a lo lejos con la monstuación).

—Sic, de hecho, por eso... creo que será mejor y más cómodo si te hago acabar un par de veces, así se te queda dormido y no sientes nada. Y no te creas, así ni te va a tocar, tiene unos instrumentos geniales.

Dejo de oir en "acabar un par de veces".

—What?! Quieres... Antes de... Noooo... No! ¡Va a saberlo!

—Non, no va a saber nada y además así no hay peligro de que pase durante el proceso.

Abre los ojos como platos porque... ¡NO había pensado en eso!

—Ihhh! No. No no no...! No va a... ¡Olvídalo! —Se encamina a la puerta y Roma le corta el paso porque ya se lo veía venir —Quítate... ¡Nadie, NADIE VA A TOCARME! —chilla histeriquilla.

—Calma, caaaaaaalma. Respira.

—¡Quitatedelapuerta! —chilla SONROJADÍSIMA pensando en que va a pasar si el muchacho ese le pone las manos encima y ella... Hace cosas.

—Venga, venga, relájate, nadie va a hacerte nada malo, él no va a casi tocarte y no dejaré que te toque tampoco de la forma en que reaccionas. Te lo prometo, esto no es un juego para ponerte nerviosa, estoy de tu lado y te protejo.

—Es que... No quiero. No, no quiero, ¡no quiero! ¿Donde están los demás? Si viene la zorra de Egipto a reírse te juro que los mato a todos, a ella primero... —le mira agobiada y asustada.

—De verdad, soy bueno, lo prometo. Nadie más va a entrar, estamos en tu cuarto y pasaremos el pestillo. Sólo nosotros tres —la abraza escondiéndola. Britania se deja abrazar, acurrucándose.

—Y él no va a entrar hasta que estés preparada y... podemos taparte la cara si quieres para que ni te vea, ¿vale? Además yo también estaré desnudo y mucho más ridículo que tú.

—No quiero que entre nunca —decide negando con la cabeza... Sufriendo. Sufrieeeeendo.

—Venga, venga, será rápido, lo prometo y ni tendrás que verle ni hablar con él. Además es muy serio y a prometido que no va a contar NADA de lo que vea o pase. Tus hijos lo han amenazado y yo también, está más que advertido.

—Prefiero tener otro hijo.

—¿Y que a nadie le quede duda de lo que hacemos?

—No lo haceeemossss —susurrito.

—Si te quedas embarazada será obvio que sí.

—Pero es queeee... Mejor haz tú algo.

—Non, Brit, lo mío es una operación, a mí me tienen que CORTAR.

—Pues que te corten.

—Vale ya de drama, ven —le toma la cara levantándole la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos. Ella le mira agobiada…

—Que te corten a ti... ¿Por qué tienen que hacerme algo horrible a mí?

—No es horrible —se acerca y la besa.

—Sí lo... —le deja, cerrando los ojos angustiadita.

Le besa laaaaargo y con paciencia tratando de calmarla lo más posible, sacarle los nervios y fundirle el cerebro… y lo consigue en gran medida... Al menos sacarle la súper ansia y medio fundirle el cerebro.

El siguiente paso, sin dejar de besarla, es girarse y empotrarla contra la puerta para tenerla controlada mientras tienta ahí abajo para quitarle las bragas, nada más. Ahí... Protesta.

—Mmmm... —aprieta un poco los ojos y necesita una poca de profundidad extra en el beso para conseguir quitárselas.

Pues se detiene e insiste un poco más, poquito a poquito, cada vez que nota que protesta se detiene y se recrea un rato más y lo vas a tener desnudo y palote durante el proceso. Termina por conseguir que se las quite.

Suiza va a MORIRSE. Es una ventaja que no le guste tanto Roma... Tanto como Austria. Porque terminaría Britania con el DIU insertado en una oreja o algo.

Tras un ratito, como siempre, ahí van sus deditos a hacer maravillas ¿Pues qué coño va a pasar con Britania? Es decir... Termina feliz. De hecho muy probablemente termina no en tanto tiempo y de manera un poco inevitable, despeinadita y perdiiiida. Es que me la pierde, Roma se pone a ello y no hay nada más que hacer.

El problema es que además a Roma se le va la olla, así que puede que se abra los pantalones también. Suiza va a MATARTE, Roma, como encuentre semen tuyo ahí dentro… ¿puede alguien detenerlo? Porque además no se le ocurre otra que tomar a Britania y subirla a la silla para hacerlo ahí aprovechando la ventajas.

Suiza y Austria tocan la puerta. Austria va con él, y dice que le importa un pimiento lo que opine. Así que aun está con su asunto dentro de ella aunque no ha eyaculado todavía gracias a dios, se sonroja bastante al notar que se ha dejado llevar, separándose.

—Rom?

—U-Un... m-momento —pide con la voz ahogada y la respiración súper acelerada. Britania... Le busca y cuando oye que habla con alguien, levanta las cejas y... Claro está... Le empuja.

—Bloody... BLOODY hell... —susurra histeriquita.

—Calma, calma —pide pasándose una mano por el pelo, la sostiene con fuerza y lleva la mano ahí para hacerla acabar a ella con los dedos.

Britania KO, porque además con el susto... Aprieta los ojos y le odia tanto como le gusta. En cuanto lo nota que ha acabado, Roma le da un beso.

—I hate you... —se hace bolita… Hemos de decir que no lo dice muy en serio...

—No, no. Ahora estás calmada, cúbrete bien con esto —le pasa la sábana de la cama mismo—. Y abre las piernas.

Lo último que quiere Britania es abrir las piernas, se tapa hasta la cabeza eso sí, se hace bolita.

—Rom —llama Suiza.

—Un momento, un momento —pide Roma bastante agresivo. Y es que la pelirroja no cree que estén haciendo eso, de verdad, se hace bolita aún resoplando —Venga, relájate, no pasa nada, ya está. Voy a mantenerte los pies atados para que no te muevas, ¿vale? —resopla porque además no tiene mucha sangre en el cerebro ahora mismo, esto es difícil.

—¿Los pies atados? What? Why?! No!

—Es sólo para evitar que te hagas daño, de verdad, no pasa nada —le toma uno y se lo ata un poco a la fuerza.

La verdad... Patalea, querría decir que no, pero lo hace, intentando que no la amarre. Da igual, lucha con ella y temo decirte que tiene más fuerza, además si hace falta vuelve a tocarla para que se paralice.

—Rome, Rome... ¡No me amarres! No quiero... Waaaaah! Noooo! You BASTARD! —ya empezamos. Patalea, y chilla agresivamente, y se convierte en Mr. Hyde, en resumen.

—Vale ya, me cago en la puta —le grita él y está a nada de girarle la cara de un golpe, hasta levanta la mano. No es tan fácil lo de la falta de irrigación cerebral, créeme.

Huy, como se atreva tampoco sería muy bueno. De hecho me parece que lo que de lo impide es algo mágico incomprensible. Quizás un toquecito eléctrico leve o algo así. No, en principio es él mismo deteniéndose, gracias. O quizás propia voluntad. O ambas cosas...

Britania le mira un poco impresionada, eso sí, hasta deja de chillar. Tienen ahí su instante de miradas penetrantes. Roma le sostiene la mirada y se pasa la mano por el pelo, apretando los ojos para calmarse.

—Lo siento… Sólo relájate, nadie te está haciendo nada tan malo.

—I... Know... —susurra tapándose la cabeza. Roma se calma un poco más y le hace un cariño suave en el tobillo, antes de irse a la puerta y sacar la cabeza.

—Ehm... ¿Ya están? —vacila Suiza mirando a Roma.

—Tú —señala a Austria—. Largo. YA. Tú —se vuelve a Suiza—. Ya puedes pasar. Hazlo rápido y en silencio y no comentes nada si no es vital.

Suiza parpadea y mira a Austria de reojo antes de asentir y... Este parece un entrenamiento perfecto para con su madre. Austria se marcha y Roma deja pasar a Suiza, cerrando la puerta y el pestillo. De alguna manera, de hecho la imagina peor… De hecho, puede que lo sea porque no sé quién la va a calmar. Drogada, no habrá más.

Suiza mira al hatillo de sábanas temblorinas. Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo aun con el asunto fuera, hay que decirlo. El helvético carraspea un poco y cuando le mira de reojo es que se da cuenta de ese pequeño... O no tan pequeño detalle.

Ni caso. Suiza intenta... señalarle la zona pero Roma niega con la cabeza y señala a Britania para que se acerque a ella y haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Suiza piensa, sinceramente, que esta gente está loca. Claro que este hombre siendo el padre de Francia... Que podía esperar… Roma se plantea muy seriamente tumbarse en la cama y acabar... pero nada más se guarda el asunto ya que Britania igual ni le ve y se acerca a ella buscándole una mano.

Toma un par de guantes y empieza a ponérselos, nerviosito en serio, y gracias Roma por tu consideración de no tumbarte y acabar porque puede que Suiza se quedaría paralizado, que inmune a tu existencia no es.

Britania le aprieta la mano entrelazando sus dedos y Roma se la aprieta también desde una posición en que puede ver lo que hace Suiza.

—Tengo que... Hacer un tacto antes de meter el espéculo.

—Bien —con la otra mano, pone los dedos sobre la parte más sensible de Britania y nada más aprieta un poco sin hacerle daño pero lo bastante para que no reaccione, inmóvil tratando nada más de cubrirla sin provocarle nada.

Suiza mira a Roma de reojo levantando una ceja antes de meter un par de dedos de la manera menos sensual posible. Roma le observa hacer con interés, en realidad. Britania pega un salto, aprieta los ojos y suelta un mimimiii suavecito.

—Shhh... —Roma le acaricia los dedos de la mano con el pulgar y se la aprieta un poco.

—Esto... Está bien, parece estar bien dilatado. Cuatro hijos, es normal. Esperemos que el cérvix también lo esté.

—¿Qué es el cérvix?

La realidad es que Britania... Esa charla seria y con palabras complejas... Le ponen nerviosa diferente, pero al menos no le da vergüenza. Es que Roma es eso o se pone a hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

—Esta... La vagina. Ahora la verás con el espéculo. Más atrás esta el canal del cérvix, que conecta la vagina con el útero, que es donde se gestan los bebés.

—Oh, entiendo —asiente—. ¿Qué es el espéculo? —más vale que hagas mientras porque te va a hacer mil preguntas.

—Esto... Ahora verás... Mantiene abierta la vagina —responde escuetamente... Tomándolo de la charola.

—Oh, ¿cómo se pone? —inclina la cabeza.

—Es... Perdona, Britania, esto está helado —confiesa mirando a Roma de reojo —. Ponte guantes y caliéntale.

—¿Calentar qué? —pregunta Britania extrañada desde abajo de las cobijas, sacando un ojo.

—Uno de los instrumentos, tranquila.

—No importa que esté frío, acaba esto YA, you bloody son Of a bastard —sisea Britania a Suiza. El suizo parpadea pero algo en el tono histérico hace que trague saliva y asienta.

—Ya lo has oído —se encoge de hombros Roma sin soltar a Britania, volviendo a acariciarle los dedos.

—Va a ser... Incómodo en principio —susurra Suiza nervioso —. Relájate.

Debo decir que Roma agradece que no comente sobre lo mojada que está. Y ahí va el espéculo adentro... con facilidad. Suiza... La verdad es que no recuerda si las mujeres son o no así siempre, mejor para él.

Y Britania sisea, Roma le aprieta un poco la mano porque no está seguro de si eso tiene que doler.

—Ugh... —protesta Britania con lo incómodo revolviéndose un poco.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta Roma.

—Dame el aplicador, vamos a la mitad del camino —pide a Roma señalándolo. El problema es que tiene ambas manos ocupadas, decide mantener la que le está dando y quitar la que tiene ahí abajo para dárselo.

—Danke —murmura y la zona de Britania toca lo frío del espéculo dando un saltito.

—Ahh... —protesta ella y Suiza aprieta los ojos poniéndole una mano suavemente en el muslo.

—Perdona, perdona —Roma vuelve a poner la mano en su sitio.

—Britania, relájate... Ya casi termino. Sé que es extraño y puede doler, pero si te tensas será peor —pide Suiza con su voz de médico. Britania aprieta la mano de Roma y va a terminar más cansada que nunca.

—BLOODY HELL, deja de hablar y MUÉVETE!

Suiza trabajando bajo presión... Los soldados gritan más fuerte, eso sí.

—Detenla —pide a Roma mirándole de reojo porque si está tensa esto quizás duela.

—¡Hombre, pues no le digas que le dolerá! —protesta Roma.

—Sólo lo digo para que no la tome por sorpresa —se defiende el suizo.

—¿Qué parte de "deprisa y en silencio" no has entendido?

Britania aprieta los ojos pensando que quiere matarles a todos, mientras Suiza hace un par de movimientos firmes con buen pulso.

—Sólo es una advertencia, no estoy diciendo que vaya a... Olvídalo, Rom. Quita la mano —le toca la mano que tiene justamente ahí.

—No se advierte a un hombre cuando se le va a amputar una pierna ni cuando se le va a hacer nada en medicina, sobre todo si no quieres que se tense —protesta igual y sólo la mueve un poco.

—Si fuera a ser un dolor intenso, no le hubiera dicho —coloca el aplicador en la charola y se agacha un poco —. Todo está bien ahora, por favor quita la mano y en diez segundos más podrás ponerla donde quieras.

Roma lo hace apretando la otra de Britania sólo para que acabe cuanto antes.

—Entonces di "ligera molestia" y te lo digo ya para tus próximas aplicaciones porque lo que hablas es importante.

—¿Acaso algún día para de dar instrucciones y recomendaciones? —protesta cerrando el espéculo y sacándolo. Baja la sábana cubriendo a Britania —. Ya acabé.

—No son instrucciones y recomendaciones es que me pareció idiota lo que hiciste. Vale, anda, recoge y márchate en silencio, a ver si eso si que puedes hacerlo, joder. Que parece que se olvidaron de meteros empatía.

Suiza mira a Roma con el ceño fruncido y suspira separándose de Britania, poniendo en la charola las cosas y quitándose los guantes sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, con cierta mala gana.

—Largo —suelta Roma muy tenso para apresurarle.

—Vete a la mierda —murmura dejando las cosas ahí de golpe, yendo hacia la puerta.

—Lo que sea, joder —protesta de nuevo empezando a desatarla. Suiza sale dando un portazo y Britania se sienta y abraza las piernas en cuanto Roma las desata—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta a Britania en un tono mucho más dulce, abrazándola.

—Yes... Ha sido extraño aunque... —duda. Roma le acaricia la espalda confortándola—. ¿Ya está, de verdad? —pregunta aliviada, sin poderlo creer.

—Sic, mi amor, ya se acabó.

—Y... ¿Qué me puso? Ni siquiera lo vi...

—Es... había otro —lo busca por encima de la mesa y tiene la tentación de tomarlo y romperlo.

—Oh... ¿Puedes... darme mis calzones?

—Es así, pequeñito, de plástico y cobre —hace el tamaño con los dedos.

—Esta gente moderna es muy rara.

—Sic. Y se ha enfadado conmigo —asiente.

—Pensé que sería... Peor —confiesa aunque no le ha gustado nada en especial el espéculo. Aún siente frío en la región.

—Yo también, pero es raro. Luego iremos a darle las gracias —propone y Britania vacila porque no quiere volver a tocar este tema jamás con... Nadie.

—Quizás pueda escribirle una nota.

—Sic, vale, le mandamos una caja con unos dulces y una nota —se ríe un poco y le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Tú la vas a mandar... Es tu culpa todo esto.

—Vale, vale —ojos en blanco—. Yo la mando.

Britania se sonríe un poco, infinitamente más relajada ahora que ya pasó todo. Él le sonríe de vuelta y le hace una caricia en la cara.

—Y vas a invitarme helado... No que quiera ir realmente contigo, pero has quedado... —tsundere tsundere. Más risas romanas.

—Vale, pero nos llevamos a Helena que está un poco triste.

—¿A Helena? Oh... ¿Por lo de ayer? —ya ni se acordaba. Él asiente, un poco con pesar porque no le gusta mucho que ellas dos peleen y Helena esté triste.

—La zorra es idiota —sólo porque lo es a su modo de ver, frunce un poco el ceño porque no le gusta mucho la cosa si va Helena ya que es completamente distinta... Pero como sea está de buen humor porque ya pasó la tragedia—. Helena no debería ni de preocuparse.

El latino sonríe con eso y le pasa una mano por el pelo, peinándola, pensando que no es cierto, pero es dulce que lo diga.

—A ver si quiere venir —sonríe porque Britania se deja consentir, más dócil que de costumbre.

—¿Y no puedes tú hacer que se arreglen?

—Puedo... intentar hablar con Egipto y quizás ablandarla un poco y sobornarla otro poco, pero al final ella es orgullosa y durará cuanto ella quiera.

No crean que la británica no escuchó eso de que Germania se iba de la casa, lo cual significa, más atención para ella... Pero Helena atrae atención. Al menos hay que intentarlo.

—Bueno... Helena siempre lo consigue, ¿no?

—Sic, claro, ella es la más lista —sonríe convencido—. No te preocupes.

Ella le sonríe un poquito otra vez recargándosele encima y Roma se ríe y la abraza, a lo que ella se deeeeja porque le guuuusta.

—Y ahora Suizzra sabe que eres pelirroja ahí también.

—¡Callaaaa! —Protesta picándole las costillas. Mete un salto con las cosquillas riéndose porque además lo ha dicho expresamente para molestarla. Ahora no sólo es el pelo lo que tiene rojo... Está SONROJADA.

—¿Y sabes qué ha notado también? Que yo la tenía dura cuando ha entrado.

—WHAT?!

—Pues... me has hecho estar desnudo y... —se la señala.

—¡Voy a matarte! No tenías que tenerla así! Errar para... Es... Waaaaaah!

—¡Pues si me excitas yo que voy a hacer! —se defiende riéndose—. Ni te creas, que me has dejado a medias.

—¿Yo? Él... Ellos... Ha sido tu culpaaaa —chillonea escondiéndose—. Llegó a la mitad, seguro se dio cuentaaaa.

—No, que va, ni siquiera notó la humedad.

—Eso es porque no había NINGUNA —ni ella se lo cree. Mano latina directa a buscar comprobar—. Nooo! ¡Deja ahí! —le detiene.

—Apuesto a que puedo hacerte acabar otra vez antes de acabar yo.

—No vas a... Nooo... ¿Otra vez? —protesta apretando los ojos y de hecho lo que quiere Roma es que tú le ayudes a él—. Yo creo que... Tú acabas antes de siquiera poderte acercarte a mí.

—Ni tanto, se me ha bajado ya, mira —se la señala.

—¿Y? Cómo si no te conociera... Pasas de así a... ASÍ, en un segundo cuando te mueres de ganas.

Chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza, aunque se sonroja un poco. Britania traga saliva y baja una temblorosita mano... A la zona en cuestión y Roma traga saliva y se sonroja un poco más tratando de mantenerse estoico y fallando miserablemente porque tiene unas ganaaaas.

—Mira... Sólo con tocarte como te pones —susurra sonrojándose más ella aún de lo que puedan creer, pero... Tanta histeria y agobio le ha llevado a estar más en paz que de costumbre.

—No es... nada —traga saliva y casi te presenta armas sin tocarle, en realidad.

Britania levanta las cejas al ver la reacción taaaaan rápida. Se humedece los labios e intenta hacer un movimiento. El romano carraspea un poco, se humedece los labios y trata de sonreír de aquí no está pasando naaaaada. Tiene que contener el aliento y con el movimiento porque es realmente sensible.

—Esto te gusta, ¿eh? —Sonríe un poco malignilla sintiéndose un poco poderosa en vez de completamente en pánico. El romano carraspea un poco (y se sonroja otro poquito) intentando calmarse.

—N-Non está... mal —cambia el peso de pie visiblemente incómodo.

—D-Deja de decir mentiras, Rome, estoy viendo que sí que te gusta —le acusa sonriendito, recargándose en él para morirse menos de la vergüenza. Mueve un poco más la mano.

—Hombre, tanto como decir que me... —resopla aprieta los dientes haciendo un esfuerzo. Jadea un poco hiperventilado—. Que me... que... que me... gusta...

—¡Sí que te gusta! —le acaricia un poquito la punta con las uñas y sonríe más —no puedes hacer una frase completa.

—Sí que... —aprieta los ojos y vuelve a respirar como si viniera de correr con el corazón desbocado, sudando—. S-Sí... S-Sí que... puedo.

—No puedes... Porque la que te gusta soy yooo —se burla un poco sin pensar en lo que está diciendo. Roma sonríe y arruga la nariz con los ojos cerrados, sin poder evitar soltar un gemidito.

—N-Non, t-tú me... caes mal —desde luego existen mentiras más elaboradas.

—Ja... —le mira —. ¡Tú me caes peor!

Roma abre los ojos y sonríe relamiéndose con una cara de voy a comerte AHORA a lo que la británica detiene el movimiento de la mano y le da un escalofrío mirándole con los labios entreabiertos.

Y ahí se le echa encima porque además se ha parado cuando estaba casi a punto, creo que lo retoman en donde los interrumpieron, después de la breve pausa. Pero sin meterse de nuevo porque... bueno, quizás sí.

Bestia, bestia que eres, Roma. Agradezcan que Suiza es delicado. Sí, sí es un bestia. Britania... Es que esta está habituadísima a los bestias y mira que Roma es el más delicado de los bestias, pero no deja de ser. Britania feliz.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí. Esperamos que te haya gustado y_ _¡No te olvides de agradecer a Josita su edición!_

 _Y porque no dedicar un long trae mala suerte: A Gales, especialmente._

 _Con mención especial a_ _Aritsuki 246, Camelia Rouge, Chibimisuki, Holly, Jalea de Manzana, Kokoa Kirkland, Kutzi shi, Moka y Vicky Lau, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!_

 _Y por supuesto, a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias._


End file.
